Eyes, Nose, Lips
by Ira Putri
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 UPDATE] - Kim Junmyeon seorang transgender (tanpa mengubah alat vitalnya) menganggap hidupnya harus berubah setelah melupakan masa lalunya sebagai lelaki. Bertemu dan merasakan pahit-manisnya cinta dengan mantan atlet basket NBA, Kris Wu / "Karena mata, hidung, dan bibirmu telah membuatku hampir mati"/KRISHO
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Kebisingan kecil terjadi di sebuah kamar rumah komplek tengah kota ini. Si penghuni sedang berlari mengambil handuk dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kamar mandi. Air gemericik membasuh tubuh si penghuni. Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya si penghuni itu keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di dadanya. Rambut blonde miliknya dibiarkan basah. Dengan cekatan, perempuan penghuni rumah ini memakai kemeja hitam polos, rok ketat, dan blazer. Ia menatap dirinya di kaca.

"Kim Junmyeon. Hari ini kau akan menjalani level permainan yang bernama 'melamar kerja'. Ini semacam di permainan GTA, mungkin sedikit beda," ucap perempuan bernama Junmyeon itu di pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Junmyeon menyisir rambut blonde terangnya, kemudian menguncirnya. Setelah itu bergegas ke dapur untuk sarapan. Roti panggang telah tergantung di mulutnya dan ia kembali ke kamar. Ia kembali mengecek isi map yang ada di tasnya. CV, ijazah tingkatan sekolah, daftar pengalaman kerja yang telah ia print dengan rapi, dan beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menenteng tasnya lalu keluar kamar.

Saat ia sedang memakai sepatu, ia menatap sebuah foto yang ada di dinding. Sambil mengunyah sisa roti panggangnya, ia bergumam. "Junmyeon di masa lalu, ia tidak berhasil mempertahankan dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Tapi dengan berubahnya Junmyeon yang sekarang menjadi perempuan, aku yakin sebuah keberuntungan, hasil kerja, dan cinta akan tercapai! Yo, semangat!"

Setelah Junmyeon berkata demikian, ia bergegas pergi dari rumahnya untuk mencari pekerjaan. Foto yang tadi di dinding adalah foto Junmyeon pada saat kelulusan sekolah menengah atas. Bisa dikatakan dari penampilan foto itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

.

?

.

"Beri saya kesempatan, Nyonya! Sa-saya akan kerja dengan baik!" Junmyeon sedang memohon-mohon pada seorang atasan kantor.

"Mohon maaf, Junmyeon...agasshi? Tapi direktur Lee bilang, kalau kami tidak bisa menerima Anda. Kami memang masih ada lowongan untuk desainer, tapi..." Perempuan yang sedang berhadapan dengan Junmyeon itu menggantungkan kata-katanya.

BRAK! Meja yang di hadapan mereka terguncang. Junmyeon mengambil kembali berkas-berkas yang berisi ijazah, pengalaman kerja dan CV miliknya itu dengan kasar. Ia membetulkan letak poni yang sedari tadi menutup sebagian mata kuacinya. "Ternyata disini masih ada rasisme. Aku jadi tak tertarik lagi untuk melamar kerja disini. Semoga kalian mendapatkan desainer yang lebih baik dari aku! Permisi!"

Junmyeon pergi begitu saja dari marketing sebuah butik itu. Semua orang memandangnya dengan heran. Terlihat ada air mata yang turun dari matanya. Setelah ia berjalan cukup jauh dari butik itu, ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Ia membuka kembali berkas-berkas miliknya.

"Aku harus cari lagi! Ini untuk diriku sendiri! Fighting!" Junmyeon menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ada mobil antik yang terparkir tepat di sebelahnya. Ia menghampiri kaca spion dan merapikan rambut blonde terangnya. Menyeka kembali air matanya, dan membetulkan flat shoes-nya. Ia kembali berjalan menerobos keramaian ibukota itu.

"Memangnya yang mereka perhatikan itu apa? Belum tahu saja isi otakku itu apa, heh?"

.

?

.

Malam telah tiba. Cahaya matahari terganti dengan kilauan lampu-lampu berkilauan yang mampu menyipitkan mata. Langkah kaki Junmyeon melambat. Penampilannya sudah kusut. Rambutnya yang tadi pagi rapi terkuncir seperti ekor kuda pun melonggar. Blazer putihnya basah di bagian punggung. Flat shoes-nya hampir rusak karena dipaksa untuk berjalan dari ujung kota, tengah kota, sampai ujung kota lagi.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan atasan yang begitu kejam itu! Berani-beraninya dia mempermalukanku yang baru saja melamar kerja di depan semua bawahannya! Sialan!" Junmyeon mengumpat atas kejadian tadi.

Langkah kaki Junmyeon semakin cepat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menoleh ke arah sebuah diskotik. Ia kenal dengan tempat diskotik itu. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya menuntunnya ke pintu masuk diskotik itu.

Tempat diskotik itu masih terlihat sepi. Beberapa pelayan bar dan penari erotis saja yang terlihat disana, namun penari erotis itu belum menunjukkan tarian sensualnya karena masih sepi. Junmyeon duduk di kursi bar.

"Mau pesan apa, agasshi?" Pelayan bar tampak datang melayani Junmyeon.

"Arak saja. Beri aku satu botol!" Junmyeon menopangkan dagunya dengan kasar.

Pelayan itu pergi mengambil botol, bersamaan dengan ditepuknya pundak Junmyeon oleh seseorang. Junmyeon menoleh dengan malas.

"Myeonie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pemuda yang menepuk pundak Junmyeon tadi bertanya.

"Sudahlah, Byun. Aku sedang stres sekarang," Junmyeon menempelkan wajahnya ke meja bar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Byun' oleh Junmyeon itu duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. "Mencari pekerjaan lagi?"

"Did you think so?"

"I think so, Mr.. eh, Mrs. Kim, hehe"

"Geez, mentang-mentang! Kelihatannya kau betah dengan pekerjaanmu itu," ujar Junmyeon pada 'Byun'.

"Ini mata pencaharian tetapku, Myeon," jawab pemuda yang bertagname Baekhyun itu.

"Tetap? Menjadi gay? Dalam bentuk... ma-maksudku.." Junmyeon terbata-bata. "Dandanan laki-laki.."

Baekhyun tertawa. Tertawa keras sampai terdengar ke ujung diskotik. "Myeon. Kau lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya. Baekhyun memelankan suaranya. "Kau malah mengubah penampilanmu seperti perempuan tulen. Kau memanjangkan rambutmu, mengubah warnanya menjadi kuning begini. Hahaha,"

Junmyeon memalingkan mukanya. Bertepatan dengan datangnya arak yang ia minta dari pelayan bar tadi. Junmyeon mengambil gelas dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas itu sampai penuh. "Kurasa kau benar. Aku tetap aneh seperti dulu. Sampai dipermalukan di tempatku melamar kerja terakhir sebelum aku ke sini. Hanya gara-gara..."

"Itu pilihanmu, bro!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Junmyeon. "Kau sudah 95% seperti perempuan, kok! Hahaha! Tunggu, apa ini busa atau kau menanam silikon di dalam sana?" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk 'buah dada' milik Junmyeon.

Merasa tersinggung, Junmyeon menjitak sahabatnya itu dan menutupi 'buah dada' miliknya dengan blazer. "Ada silikon padat yang kutanam disana. Dan aku juga mulai sekarang terbiasa dengan...bra,"

"Hanya saja tonjolan di lehermu itu tak bisa dikecilkan, ya? Hahaha!"

"Kata dokter kalau tonjolan jakun itu dikecilkan atau dihilangkan, pita suaraku akan putus. Mana berani. Lagipula suaraku juga tidak sama seperti laki-laki lagi, kan?" Junmyeon meminum araknya.

"Terserah kau saja, Myeon. Itu pilihan hidupmu. Kalau kau masih menganggap hidup ini seperti permainan. Video game mungkin, atau permainan anak kecil yang sekarang hampir punah," Baekhyun mengambil botol arak itu lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Awalnya Junmyeon melotot tanpa mengeluarkan ucapan 'itu botol arakku!'. Baekhyun menjawab. "Kutraktir. Lagipula arak ini tidak sampai menghilangkan separuh penghasilanku,"

Junmyeon menatap sahabatnya itu. Kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun,"

"Apa yang tidak untukmu, Nona Junmyeon?"

Mereka tertawa. Junmyeon merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik dari sebelum ia datang ke bar tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Junmyeon sudah sedikit kebal dengan arak ataupun minuman keras lainnya. Tubuh Junmyeon pun jadi ringan kembali. Namun seseringnya Junmyeon mengunjungi diskotik ini, ia tidak mau bekerja di tempat yang buka setiap malam itu. Alasannya singkat. Tidak mau kerja malam, dan menjadi penari erotis ataupun penjaga bar itu bukan stylenya. Ia mungkin masih bisa berpikir jernih untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sayang sekali kalau kemampuannya mendesain pakaian tertutup dengan pekerjaan menjadi penari erotis, pikirnya demikian.

"Mau kuantar, Myeon? Kau masih tinggal di komplek lamamu itu kan?" Baekhyun menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa langsung jalan saja. Bukannya kau tadi bilang akan dijemput 'pacar barumu' itu?" Junmyeon tersenyum mengejek dan menegaskan kata 'pacar barumu' pada Baekhyun.

"Biar saja! Dia menyebalkan! Dasar virus sok narsis," umpat Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja. Sudah larut begini. Salam buat virusmu itu ya!" Junmyeon mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan.

Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lagi. "Masih ada jalan lain, Nona Kim. Impianmu jadi desainer akan terwujud!"

.

?

.

"Aneh sekali. Malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya,"

Junmyeon mengeratkan blazernya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam tangan merk Gucci itu. Masih jam 11 malam. Belum terlalu larut dan hanya berjarak satu setengah jam dari saat ia mengunjungi diskotik tadi. Junmyeon kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Pandangannya teralihkan menuju lapangan basket dekat komplek. Tangannya ia gesekkan di pagar pembatas di sela-sela langkahnya menimbulkan suara 'krincing krincing' seperti lonceng. Junmyeon mendapati orang asing sedang bermain dengan bola basket. Bukan satu bola, melainkan satu keranjang dorong bola basket.

Di keranjang itu masih tersisa tiga bola basket. Sementara yang lainnya sudah tercecer di lapangan itu. Orang asing yang memainkan basket itu tampak kelelahan. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, begitu penglihatan Junmyeon. Orang asing itu tinggi menjulang, kurus ideal seperti layaknya model majalah fashion, dan berambut dark chocolate. Orang asing itu mengambil bola basket dari keranjang lalu melemparnya dan sayangnya tidak masuk ke dalam ring basket.

"Hah... hah.. hah.. hahh..." Nafas orang asing itu tersengal.

"Kenapa dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap melempar bola basket itu, ya?" Junmyeon bergumam. "Apa...aku harus menolongnya?"

Orang asing itu mengambil bola basket lagi dari keranjang dan menyisakan satu bola di dalamnya. Ia melemparnya lagi. Kali ini bola itu masuk ke dalam ring.

"Tapi... aku tidak punya hak untuk menolongnya. Bisa-bisa... aku bukannya dapat terima kasih, melainkan..." Junmyeon menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Orang asing itu mengambil bola terakhir. Saat ia akan melemparnya, ia tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur di tengah lapangan basket itu. Junmyeon tiba-tiba gelagapan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Junmyeon malah kabur begitu saja membiarkan orang asing itu kelelahan.

.

?

.

"Bagaimana akhir cerita dari orang tadi malam, ya?"

Junmyeon berjalan santai menuju apartemennya. Ia baru pulang dari rumah seniornya, Xiumin. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Pantas ia bersantai seperti ini dengan kaos lengan panjang yang terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia tempelkan ke belakang kepala sebagai penopang. Helai-helai rambutnya yang ia urai begitu saja terdorong oleh angin. Ia pun sampai di lapangan basket kemarin.

Junmyeon mendapati orang asing kemarin dengan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi malam di lapangan. Penampilan orang itu lebih acak-acakan dari tadi malam. Keranjang dorong yang ada di dekat orang asing itu kosong, bahkan sampai terguling dengan tidak elitnya. Orang asing itu mengambil satu-persatu bola basket yang tercecer itu dan melemparnya kembali ke ring basket. Keringat bercucuran lebih banyak dari yang dilihat Junmyeon tadi malam.

"Kasihan sekali orang itu..." Junmyeon memandangnya dari pagar pembatas. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian pergi dari sana.

Junmyeon mengunjungi minimarket komplek dan membeli minuman isotonik. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lapangan basket lagi. Ia memandang orang asing itu dari pagar pembatas (lagi). Junmyeon terlalu malu walau hanya memberikan sekedar minuman isotonik. Kelihatannya orang asing itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Junmyeon pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati orang asing itu. Junmyeon membuka pintu pagar pembatas lapangan basket itu. Orang asing itu tampak tidak tahu akan kedatangan Junmyeon, atau tidak menghiraukan? Junmyeon tak tahu.

Orang asing itu hendak melempar bola basketnya, namun tiba-tiba ia jatuh terduduk. "Aahh.. hah.. hah.."

"M-maaf. Apa kau penghuni baru di komplek ini? A-aku tak sengaja melihatmu tadi malam. A-aku hanya menawarkan minuman ini untukmu," Junmyeon memberanikan diri menyapa walaupun jadinya benar-benar absurd.

Orang asing itu diam. Hanya terdengar nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan keringat yang bercucuran.

Junmyeon masih berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Tangannya bergetar, gugup mungkin. Entah kenapa ia malah meletakkan botol minuman isotonik itu di dekat kakinya. "A-aku letakkan disini. M-maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin membantu,"

Orang asing yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata itu, tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. Wajahnya tampan, dagunya lancip tapi tegas, bibirnya kemerahan walau sedikit pucat, dan matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dari wajahnya saja sepertinya ia bukan asli Korea. Mungkin China atau luar benua Asia, pikir Junmyeon. Ekspresi wajahnya sekarang dingin sedingin es.

"Aku... tidak butuh bantuanmu..." ucapnya.

"A-apa...?" Junmyeon terkejut.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Nona," ucap orang asing itu dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Orang itu bangkit. Mengambil satu bola basket dan melemparnya menuju ring. Bola itu masuk ke dalamnya. "Aku masih bisa bermain. Jangan ganggu aku..."

"Tapi.. aku melihatmu dari kemarin melempar sekeranjang bola ini ke dalam sana. Apa kau tidak kelelahan?"

"Aku tidak merasa lelah.."

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu semua!"

"Kau tahu apa tentangku?" Orang asing itu membentak kepada Junmyeon. Junmyeon sedikit bergidik. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi untuk apa kau bilang kau tahu semua tentangku?"

Junmyeon diam. Tatapannya tajam menuju orang itu. Ia kembali berujar dengan nada yang ketus. "Aku tahu. Kau melempar semua bola itu ke dalam ring. Jika di keranjang sudah habis, kau mengambilnya lagi dan melemparnya lagi. Kau lakukan itu dari tadi malam, Tuan Sok Kuat!"

Orang asing itu terdiam. Junmyeon sudah berbalik badan dan hendak pergi menjauh. Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Kepalanya berputar kembali menatap pemuda itu. "Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, kau bisa minum minuman itu. Aku hanya berniat membantumu,"

Junmyeon kembali terdiam. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja dari lapangan basket, meninggalkan orang asing itu. Orang asing itu mengambil bola basket lagi dan melemparnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin... memang lebih baik aku mati..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau kusut sekali, Myeon," ujar seorang lelaki sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudian ia menempelkan dagunya ke meja cafe. "Ditolak semua perusahaan, aku tidak dapat pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuanku, kembali dihina... rasanya seperti daging yang dibumbui dengan asam kemudian dibakar..."

"Tunggu! Kembali dihina? Apa maksudmu?" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya.

"Harusnya kau tahu, Luhan oppa," Junmyeon menyilangkan tangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku oppa! Menjijikkan untuk orang sepertimu," Lelaki bernama Luhan itu mengkerut.

"Terus aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Hyung,"

"Aku bukan Junmyeon yang dulu!"

"Tapi kau tak mengubah 'punyamu' kan? Kau masih bisa memanggilku hyung. Harus malah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada panggilan lain apa selain hyung? Aku perempuan!"

"Gege? Itu artinya kakak dalam bahasa China,"

"Kakak laki-laki?"

"Terlalu formal,"

"Big brother?"

"Seperti acara televisi saja,"

"Big bro?"

"Kau kira aku berlebihan apa?"

"Kakak laki-laki yang bukan hyung melainkan oppa?"

"Junmyeon!"

Luhan menjitak kepala Junmyeon dengan gulungan koran. Junmyeon terkekeh lalu menaikkan bahunya. "Oppa sepertinya tidak berubah. Masih bisa kukerjai,"

"Sifat laki-lakimu itu masih ada ternyata," Luhan memasang 'poker face' di wajahnya.

"Wanita juga cari hiburan,"

"Terserah sajalah,"

"Ayolah oppa! Apa di kantormu tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan? Desainer busana? Pria atau wanita terserah.." Junmyeon kembali ke topik pembicaraan awalnya dengan Luhan.

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan kecil, Myeon. Tidak sebesar yang kau kira. Memangnya kau mau merancang busana untuk pernikahan?" Luhan menopang dagunya.

"Tidak masalah! Tidak masalah! Aku akan bekerja sebaik-baiknya!" Junmyeon terlihat bersemangat.

"Tapi Myeon... hanya saja..." Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya.

Junmyeon merengut. "Tidak menerima pegawai transgender sepertiku?"

"Bukan.. bukan seperti itu," Luhan mengelaknya.

"Cih..." Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela. "Sepertinya transgender itu hina dimata orang-orang,"

"Transgender bukan penghinaan. Itu pilihan," Luhan menenangkan Junmyeon.

"Ini pilihanku. Kenapa orang lain tidak menerimanya?"

"Kau masih ingat apa yang orang tuamu lakukan setelah kau mengubah dirimu menjadi perempuan?"

Bagaikan di skakmat di permainan catur, Junmyeon kembali terdiam. Luhan memang pintar menyudutkan orang. Junmyeon mengacuhkan Luhan dan tetap memandang ke luar cafe. Hujan turun rintik-rintik. Untuk kesekian kalinya Junmyeon teringat akan masa lalunya.

"Mama dan Papa tidak terima akan keputusanku. Aku kabur dengan membawa setengah milyar won uang milik Papa. Seperempatnya untuk operasi plastik membesarkan dada dan menyuntikkan hormon kewanitaan. Sisanya untuk... membeli rumah dan kehidupan sehari-hari. Masih ada sisa uang, tapi aku baru tahu kalau Mama diam-diam mengirimku uang untukku setiap bulannya..." tutur Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memanjangkan rambut, dan perawatan kulit...? Yah... kau tahu, urusan wanita?" Luhan bertanya walau sedikit tidak enak pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis. "Xiumin sunbae membantuku. Ia memberiku herbal penumbuh rambut. Setiap dua bulan sekali kami ke salon. Tidak sampai setengah juta won kok.."

"Baju-baju itu? D-darimana kau dapatkan baju-baju itu? Jujur, setelah kau jadi wanita kau jadi nampak lebih modis,"

"Waktu aku kuliah, aku berlangganan Lotte Fashion. Bukan hanya baju, aku juga beli aksesoris. Aku membeli itu semua dengan uangku sendiri, sebelum kartu kreditku diblokir Papa. Terpaksa aku membuka tabungan baru dengan nama lain. Baju-baju lamaku kuganti ukurannya dengan ukuranku saat ini. Kujahit dan kupotong sendiri. Kalau tidak kulakukan itu, aku memakai baju apa?"

"Daun pepaya mungkin? Hahaha," Luhan mencairkan suasana, membuat Junmyeon ikut tertawa. "Kalau kau benar-benar lulusan fashion, kau pasti bisa mengubah daun pepaya itu menjadi pakaian. Hahaha,"

Junmyeon menyeruput Americano miliknya. "Aku masih amatiran, Gege.."

"Akhirnya... kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang pas!" Luhan berseru senang.

"Dasar.."

.

?

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang, Myeon? Sudah malam dan sebentar lagi hujan deras," Luhan berseru dari dalam mobilnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Ge! Komplek rumahku tidak jauh!" Junmyeon menjawab.

"Tapi kau tidak bawa payung!"

"Aku suka hujan, Ge!"

"Baiklah.." Luhan memutar balik mobilnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari parkiran cafe.

Junmyeon mulai berjalan menembus hujan. 200 meter dari pintu keluar parkir cafe terdapat gerbang masuk komplek rumah Junmyeon. Jalanan mulai becek dan menampakkan genangan air setinggi setengah tebalnya kaki Junmyeon. Junmyeon melindungi kepalanya hoodie jaketnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket. Setelah sampai di perempatan komplek, Junmyeon berhenti. Arah rumahnya bisa dilalui dari dua arah, yaitu lurus dan belok kiri. Jika lurus, ia akan melewati minimarket komplek dan sekitar 150 meter dari minimarket itu ia sampai ke rumah. Tapi jika ia belok kiri, ia akan melewati lapangan basket dan kemungkinan ia sampai ke rumahnya 500 meter dari lapangan basket itu. Entah kenapa kakinya menuntun untuk berbelok ke kiri, melewati lapangan basket.

Hujan semakin deras. Menuntut Junmyeon untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Ia cepat-cepat berlari untuk melindungi dirinya dahulu. Ia sampai di pos penjagaan tepat di depan lapangan basket. Junmyeon mengeringkan rambutnya dari air dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar tetap hangat. Pos penjagaan itu kosong dan tertutup, entah kemana orang yang menjaganya. Mata Junmyeon beralih ke lapangan basket. Matanya hampir tak berkedip saat ia melihat orang asing tadi pagi masih berdiri di lapangan basket. Orang asing itu hanya berdiri, tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Orang itu memang berniat bunuh diri ternyata..." gumam Junmyeon seakan mencibir. "Tidak... tidak bisa kubiarkan.."

Junmyeon menarik hoodie jaketnya kemudian berlari menuju lapangan basket. Membuka pagar pembatas lalu menghampiri orang asing itu. Tak sengaja ia menyandung botol minuman isotonik yang tadi ia berikan untuk orang itu. Junmyeon mengambilnya. Ternyata botol itu masih utuh dan tersegel. Minuman itu tidak disentuh sama sekali oleh orang itu.

Merasa (kembali) terhina, Junmyeon memarahi orang itu. "Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu berterima kasih ya, dasar Tuan Sok Kuat!"

"..."

Orang itu tidak menjawab Junmyeon. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubelikan minuman untukmu, kau malah tidak meminumnya! Aku tahu kita tidak saling kenal, tapi apa aku salah jika aku membantumu? Bodoh!"

"..."

"Dan sekarang, kau malah hujan-hujanan. Aku heran, sudah berapa hari kau melakukan hal ini di lapangan basket, hah? Apa kau memang berniat mati, Tuan Sok Kuat?"

"..."

Junmyeon sudah tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Junmyeon kembali marah-marah kepada orang itu sesekali mengguncang tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Saat Junmyeon mengguncang tubuh orang asing itu sedikit keras, tiba-tiba tubuh orang itu jatuh ke samping. Junmyeon terkejut. Ia menghampiri orang itu, berharap orang itu masih hidup.

"H-hey kau..."

Junmyeon berjongkok, menggulingkan tubuh orang itu agar terlentang. Nafas orang itu terputus-putus, seperti sedang mencari pasokan oksigen. Dadanya naik turun tak karuan. Tangan kanan orang itu memegang kuat dada bagian kirinya.

"Hah... hah.. ha.. ahh.. aa...hh.."

Junmyeon tercengang. "Oh tidak..."

Junmyeon mencoba mengangkat tubuh orang asing itu. Berat, pikir Junmyeon. Rumah sakit jauh dari komplek. Berarti terpaksa ia harus bawa orang itu ke rumahnya. Langit semakin lama semakin tidak menurunkan airnya lagi. Junmyeon mengaitkan tangan kiri orang asing itu ke pundaknya. Tangan kanan Junmyeon menopang pinggang orang asing itu. Kemudian berjalan menuju rumah.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh, Tuan Sok Kuat,"

.

?

.

"Hahh... aa... ahh... hah... hhh.."

Pemuda yang ditolong Junmyeon itu kini terbaring lemah di kasur kamar Junmyeon. Sementara Junmyeon baru saja kembali ke kamar dengan sebotol oksigen semprot beserta alat bantunya. Junmyeon memasangkan alat bantu bernafas itu pada botol oksigen, lalu menempelkannya ke hidung dan mulut pemuda itu.

"Semoga ini membantumu.." gumam Junmyeon tulus, lalu menyemprotkan oksigen itu.

Nafas pemuda itu berangsur-angsur teratur seperti semula setelah menghirup oksigen bantuan itu. Junmyeon dibuat lega olehnya. Perlahan, Junmyeon menjauhkan alat bantu bernafas dari hidung dan mulut pemuda itu. Wajah pemuda itu tampak tenang. Ia bisa bernafas seperti biasa. Junmyeon menempelkan telinganya ke dada bagian kiri pemuda itu, tepat ke jantungnya. Detaknya teratur. Junmyeon kembali bernafas lega.

Junmyeon menyelimuti tubuh lemah pemuda itu. "Takdirmu untuk mati belum sekarang, Tuan Sok Kuat. Istirahatlah. Cepat sadar..."

Junmyeon berjalan keluar kamar. Berganti pakaian dan membuatkan bubur dan minuman hangat pada pemuda itu. Tangan-tangan kecilnya cekatan untuk memotong daun bawang dan sayuran lainnya sebagai tambahan dalam bubur buatannya. Setelah masakan itu siap, ia menaruhnya di mangkuk besar. Minuman coklat panas buatannya juga sudah jadi. Keduanya ia letakkan di nampan dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

Junmyeon meletakkan nampan itu di meja nakas dan mengambil kursi kecil untuk duduk di samping pemuda itu. Junmyeon menatap pemuda itu.

"Kasihan sekali kau... Sepertinya kau bukan asli dari Korea.. Tapi.. pelafalan Hangulmu fasih sekali..."

Junmyeon berbicara sendiri, seakan pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu mendengarnya. Junmyeon menopangkan dagunya.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa namamu. Kelihatannya kau lebih tua dariku. Tapi tingkahmu seperti anak-anak. Memaksakan dirimu melempar semua bola basket itu ke ring. Stres berat, atau... berlatih mati-matian? Hah... hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tahu..."

Cukup lama Junmyeon memperhatikan pemuda yang terlelap itu. Ada perasaan aneh menjalar di hatinya. Tapi mungkin Junmyeon dengan cepat menyangkalnya.

"Sebenarnya kau tampan. Tapi... apa iya aku langsung menyukaimu? Bahkan aku saja tidak mengenal siapa dirimu. Dan... kalau kau tahu aku yang sebenarnya... kau dan aku akan menjadi gay. Cih.. memang aku mengubah penampilanku seperti perempuan. Pasti kau mengira aku memang perempuan tulen..."

Junmyeon terus bergumam sampai terkantuk-kantuk. Tak sadar ia tertidur dan wajahnya tertutup rambut blonde terangnya.

Junmyeon terbangun saat matahari menyinari kamarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya. Seolah-olah dia lupa kejadian semalam. Mata kuacinya terbuka lebar saat di kasurnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Semalam bukannya aku menyelamatkan Tuan Sok Kuat...?" gumam Junmyeon. Matanya terbuka lagi. "Jangan-jangan..."

Junmyeon menoleh cepat ke meja nakasnya. Ia terkejut saat mangkuk bubur sudah kosong dan coklat panasnya juga sudah habis. Disana juga ada botol minuman isotonik tadi pagi. Botol itu juga sudah kosong. Junmyeon mengambil botol isotonik itu dan menatapnya. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kertas yang menyembul di bawah gelas coklat panasnya itu. Kertas itu bergoyang terbawa angin dan menimbulkan suara. Junmyeon pun mengambilnya dan membuka lipatan kertasnya.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Nona Angel Kim. Ternyata masih ada orang yang mementingkan keselamatan orang lain sepertimu. Terima kasih juga atas minuman isotonik yang tadi pagi. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Junmyeon merengut membaca isi surat itu. "Dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan namanya di surat ini. Dan... kenapa dia tahu namaku waktu aku tinggal di Amerika, ya?"

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ah tidak penting. Aku senang dia selamat..."

Junmyeon membereskan nampan makanan itu sambil bergumam. "Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Gula dua sendok makan... lalu..."

Junmyeon menatap kembali buku resep, lalu menuangkan dua sendok makan gula ke dalam adonan. Junmyeon meletakkan buku resep itu lalu mengambil handmixer. Ia mencampur-adukkan adonan berwarna kecoklatan itu. Tak lama menuangkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke cetakan.

Di belakangnya ada seorang perempuan yang baru saja mengangkat kue dari oven. Kue tradisional Korea. Perempuan itu meletakkan loyang kue itu ke meja dengan tidak elitnya. Ia berseru. "Aah! Panas sekali!"

Junmyeon yang menyadari perempuan itu di belakangnya langsung menoleh. "Xiumin sunbae? Wah, kuenya sudah jadi!"

"Hampir gosong lebih tepatnya. Untung saja tidak apa-apa," Perempuan bernama Xiumin itu menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya.

Junmyeon mengambil kue itu. Ia meniupnya lalu memakannya. Merasakan rasa kue itu. "Enak kok, Sunbae,"

"Myeon, sudah berapa kali jangan memanggilku Sunbae. Terlalu formal!" Xiumin membereskan loyang-loyang yang kosong dan ia letakkan di wastafel cuci piring.

"Aku harus memanggilmu unnie begitu?" Junmyeon terkekeh sambil menata cetakan yang dingin ke dalam loyang.

"Tapi melihatmu yang transgender itu rasanya aneh. Biasanya kau memanggilku nuna,"

"Transgender disalahkan lagi~~ Transgender disalahkan lagi~~" Junmyeon bersenandung seakan menyindir.

"Tidak Junmyeonie.." Xiumin duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. "Aku merasa tidak enak saja padamu. Lagipula aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu,"

"Aku merasa belum sempurna jadi perempuan, unnie,"

"Memangnya perempuan tulen tidak bisa berpikiran begitu?"

Junmyeon menatap Xiumin kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku perempuan tulen. Aku juga bisa bertingkah layaknya laki-laki, walaupun presentasinya lebih kecil. Hanya sebatas bela diri,"

"Bela diri memang dibutuhkan untuk semua jenis kelamin untuk melindungi diri, unnie," Junmyeon bangkit dari kursi dan menaruh loyang adonan kue di oven. Menutup oven itu dan memutar tingkat panas dan waktu memanggang.

"Aku yakin sifat kewanitaanmu juga lebih besar dari sifat maskulinmu. Bukankah kau sudah disuntikkan hormon kewanitaan oleh dokter?" Xiumin memasukkan kue itu ke dalam toples.

"Em.. unniya? Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Junmyeon menatap Xiumin.

"Apapun sayang. Bertanyalah,"

"Apa... aku bisa... menyukai pria?"

Xiumin menghentikan aktivitasnya menata kue di toples. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah Junmyeon. "Kenapa... kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya tanya," Junmyeon menaikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya dari matamu, kau ragu akan pertanyaanku,"

"Myeonie-ya," Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Junmyeon yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Cinta tak mengenal jenis kelamin. Cinta datang tiba-tiba. Datang tak diundang. Dan ada dua akhir, bahagia dan sakit..."

"Yang kumaksudkan bukan itu, unnie," Junmyeon melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jika kami saling mencintai, bagaimana... kalau ia tahu kalau aku laki-laki?"

"Baekhyun bekerja sebagai gay. Apa yang salah? Choi Hanbit juga transgender sepertimu. Apa yang salah?" Xiumin mencondongkan wajahnya ke hadapan Junmyeon.

"U-unnie..."

Xiumin mengacuhkan Junmyeon. Ia mengambil setoples kue dan memberikannya pada Junmyeon. "Untuk cemilan di rumah. Jangan ragu untuk bercinta, Myeonie. Kau sudah memilih level permainan hidupmu,"

Junmyeon terpaku. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku... Unnie.. Terima kasih"

"Apapun untukmu, Nona Kim," Xiumin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu.. aku boleh pulang? Sepertinya aku belum mengunci pagar rumah," Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan-jangan rumahmu juga tidak kau kunci?" Xiumin menatap intens Junmyeon.

"Tidak. Aku bawa kuncinya, kok. Haha" Junmyeon terkekeh.

"Pulanglah. Biar aku yang mengurus kuemu," Xiumin kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Unnie. Aku pulang," pamit Junmyeon, lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan Xiumin di dapur.

Xiumin menatap kepergian Junmyeon. Kemudian dia menepuk dahinya. "Astaga... aku lupa bilang padanya kalau ada tepung yang menempel di pipinya,"

.

?

.

Junmyeon membuka pagar rumahnya yang memang lupa ia kunci. Ia terkejut ketika ada pemuda sedang duduk di kursi teras rumahnya. Postur tubuh yang sepertinya ia kenal. Kebetulan saat Junmyeon ingin mendekatinya, pemuda itu bangkit dan menyapa Junmyeon.

"Hey, Angel Kim!" Pemuda itu menyapa Junmyeon. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Kau masih mengingatku?"

"Tuan Sok Kuat? Tentu saja. Aku masih mengingatmu setelah kejadian seminggu lalu," jawab Junmyeon percaya diri.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku manusia, ada kalanya aku lemah. Hahaha," Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Dan darimana kau tahu namaku waktu aku di Amerika?" Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Angel. Baiklah, to the point saja..." Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Apa kau ada waktu kosong? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu. Bisakah?"

Junmyeon kembali mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "A-aku bisa. Aku bisa. Kapan?"

"Malam ini. Kuharap kau tak keberatan,"

"Boleh saja. Itu tidak menggangguku. Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Jangan panggil aku Angel. Nama asliku Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon," jawab Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Junmyeon. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Hingga Junmyeon harus memundurkan wajahnya untuk menghindar. Rona merah di pipi Junmyeon tak dapat disamarkan lagi. Akhirnya hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ibu jari tangan kiri pemuda itu bergerak ke pipi kanan Junmyeon. Mengelusnya dengan lembut. Rona merah di pipi Junmyeon semakin menampakkan warnanya. Sedangkan jari-jari tangan kanannya merapikan rambut Junmyeon dan menggantungkannya di belakang telinga kiri Junmyeon.

Ia berbisik ke telinga Junmyeon. "Just call me Kris. I'll wait you at 7pm, girl,"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Junmyeon. "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong tadi ada bekas tepung di pipimu. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja dari rumah Junmyeon. Membuat Junmyeon harus menahan malu telah dibuat merona olehnya. Wajah Junmyeon merengut.

"Sialan! Dia menggodaku! Apa tadi dia bilang? Namanya... Kris? Hm... baiklah. Lagipula ini caranya berterima kasih karena menyelamatkan nyawanya,"

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Sedetik kemudian ia menepuk dahinya. "Aish! Kenapa aku lupa tidak meminta nomor teleponnya?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Nyahaha! Ira kembali dengan FF baru! Maaf buat All I Want For Christmas Is You belom kelar. Antara takut dan nggak berani/? buat selesain. Malah bikin FF baru. Jangan marahin Ira plis'3' ini FF terlintas di otak Ira.-.

Kalo mau bayangin Junmyeon yang ini, pinjem wajahnya ullzang Jung Sohee aja. Kan kembar tuh, wkwk. Tapi Ira tetep bayanginnya pake wajah Junmyeon yang asli. Ira masih mengusung boys love disini. Tapi kan Ira anti mainstream. Kalo dibuat cewek beneran, malah jadinya nggak bagus. Kalo tetep jadi laki, mainstream dah jadinya.

Doain buat chapter selanjutnya oke?

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaf. Saya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri," ucap seorang laki-laki pada atasannya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan map di meja atasannya itu.

Perempuan paruh baya yang berhadapan dengan laki-laki tadi itupun menerima map itu, lalu membaca isinya. Sesekali ia melirik laki-laki itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecewa. Perempuan paruh baya itu menutup lembar map itu, lalu menatap laki-laki itu.

"Sayang sekali, Minho-ssi. Rancangan-rancangan busana Anda telah membantu perusahaan ini mencapai kesuksesan. Kenapa memutuskan mengundurkan diri?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Saya akan pindah ke Australia, Presdir. Dan perusahaan fashion di sana lebih membuat saya tertarik untuk bekerja di sana," jawab laki-laki bernama Minho itu.

Perempuan paruh baya yang dipanggil 'Presdir' itu hanya mendesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali, Minho-ssi. Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Saya tidak bisa memaksa. Biar nanti kusuruh pegawaiku untuk mencari penggantimu. Kau boleh keluar sekarang,"

Minho dan Presdir pun berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu Minho pergi dari ruangan Presdir itu. Presdir mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya lalu memencet tombol 1 cukup lama, lalu di layar itu langsung keluar nomor seseorang. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, Presdir itu menempelkan smartphone itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Carikan desainer baru pengganti Minho. Kalau bisa, dalam waktu dua minggu ini," ucap Presdir itu singkat.

"Baik, Presdir!" jawab orang yang ada di seberang telepon.

Presdir pun memencet tombol merah dari smartphone miliknya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Tidak mungkin aku suruh anak itu menjadi desainer..."

* * *

.

.

.

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 2]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan kamar Junmyeon menyerupai kapal pecah. Baju-baju yang ada di lemarinya tercecer di lantai. Junmyeon terlihat berantakan di depan cermin. Mencocokkan baju yang pas. Terkadang ia harus membungkuk untuk mengambil baju yang tercecer itu. Jika tidak cocok, ia buang lagi ke lantai.

Junmyeon tampak bingung. "Aduh! Setengah jam sebelum Tuan Sok Kuat itu menjemputku! Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang cocok? Aah! Bagamana ini?"

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menempelkan dahi lebarnya di cermin. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mengambil satu-persatu baju-baju itu. Semacam sedang memilih-milih baju di Midnight Sale. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang karena hampir menyerah. Apa salah ia berdandan cantik hanya untuk seorang pria? Tunggu! Dia juga sebenarnya pria!

"Kalau hanya untuk jalan-jalan, aku bisa memakai t-shirt, celana pensil dan cardigan. Tapi.. kalau misalnya dia tiba-tiba mengajakku dinner? Aaah! Tuan Sok Kuat, kau membuatku bingung!" Junmyeon menggumam sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang. Junmyeon kaget. Ia langsung menghadap ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka itu. Ia menutupi badannya dengan t-shirt yang tadi ia pegang. Karena ia haya memakai tank top dan hotpants longgar. Ternyata itu Xiumin.

"Myeon? K-kenapa kamarmu berantakan?" Xiumin bertanya dengan polosnya.

Junmyeon hampir tersulut emosi. "Unnie! Y U not knock? Kau membuatku kaget!"

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian terkekeh. "Hehe, maaf. Aku sudah terbiasa masuk rumahmu. Jadi untuk apa aku harus mengetuk pintu?"

"Harus! Walaupun seseringnya kau masuk rumahku, apa tidak punya etika bertamu?"

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Lalu, kau mau apakan baju-bajumu itu?" Xiumin kembali ke topik awal.

Junmyeon tersipu. "I-itu... A-aku diajak seseorang untuk jalan-jalan,"

"Seseorang? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Xiumin mengambil satu-persatu baju Junmyeon yang tercecer.

"Laki-laki," jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Aah, karena itu kau tadi pagi bertanya padaku mengenai cinta?"

"Bukan, Unnie. Aku saja baru kenal dengannya seminggu yang lalu!" Junmyeon mengelak.

"Seminggu yang lalu? Terus dia mengajakmu jalan-jalan? Wah aku jadi curiga," Xiumin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Matanya mengarah ke atas.

"Cu-curiga kenapa... Unnie?" Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya.

Xiumin menatap Junmyeon. Seutas senyum jahil menghiasi bibirnya. "Mungkin saja dia tidak hanya mengajakmu jalan-jalan..."

"Lalu kemana?"

Xiumin mendekati Junmyeon. "Ke tempat yang sepi... Tak ada siapapun di sana... Lalu kau akan..."

Junmyeon mundur dua langkah. "A-akan apa...? Unnie jangan menakut-nakutiku!"

"Akan... Membunuhmu!"

"Aaaaa !"

Junmyeon terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan Xiumin yang berkacak pinggang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Junmyeon bernafas tak karuan, sudah ada keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Xiumin tertawa makin kencang.

"Unnie! Itu tidak lucu!" Junmyeon menjerit histeris.

"Hahaha! Kau terlalu mudah masuk dalam jebakanku, Myeonie! Hahaha" Xiumin masih tertawa. Ia meletakkan baju-baju itu di kasur Junmyeon.

"Unnie! Aku serius!"

Xiumin berhenti tertawa. "Aku juga serius,"

"Unnie!"

"Iya iya. Kau sudah melebihi kecerewetan perempuan tulen, Myeon!" Xiumin duduk di kasur Junmyeon.

"Aku serius! Apa yang akan ia lakukan selain mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mana kutahu? Tergantung pribadi orangnya. Kau hanya perlu waspada terhadap laki-laki jaman sekarang, Junmyeon. Kalau ia mengajakmu yang aneh-aneh, jangan mau!" Xiumin menasehati sambil melihat-lihat baju Junmyeon. "Hey, yang ini bagus untukmu!"

"Benarkah, Unnie? Lalu aku harus menolaknya jalan-jalan?" tanya Junmyeon polos.

"Kenapa kau bisa diajak jalan-jalan, sih?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang, Unnie," Junmyeon duduk di sebelah Xiumin dan ikut mengambil baju-baju miliknya. "Intinya ia berterima kasih padaku karena menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kukira ia orang yang tidak bisa berterima kasih,"

"Lalu, kau bingung mau memakai baju apa?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

Xiumin menepuk kedua tangannya sekali. "Baiklah! Serahkan pada Xiumin! Kau akan tampil cantik saat bersama pria itu!"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Xiumin dengan sumringah. "Benarkah, Unnie?"

"Sudah. Turuti saja aku!" Xiumin menggeret Junmyeon ke cermin.

Xiumin memberikan beberapa baju kepada Junmyeon. Dapatlah t-shirt longgar bergambar band My Chemical Romance di depannya. Kemudian dipadukan dengan celana panjang selutut bermotif polkadot. Junmyeon menatap dirinya di cermin. Cocok juga, batinnya.

Xiumin kemudian menyisir rambut Junmyeon lalu mengepangnya. Ia arahkan kepangan rambut itu ke bahu Junmyeon. Tak lupa ia merapikan poni yang menjadi kebanggaan Junmyeon. Xiumin memoleskan bedak pada wajah Junmyeon. Bukan hanya bedak, di mata Junmyeon juga dipertegas dengan eyeliner tipis. Pipi Junmyeon dipoles dengan blush on pink pucat. Dan bibir Junmyeon dipakaikan lipgloss warna.

"Bagaimana, Nona Kim? Kau suka?" Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Memperhatikan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap dirinya di cermin. "Ini seperti bukan aku, Unnie..."

"Sudahlah. Nanti kau pakai sepatu wedges ini. Tidak terlalu tinggi, karena kau sudah tinggi," ujar Xiumin sambil menunjukkan sepatu wedges warna hitam putih.

"Unnie, kau banyak membantuku... Aku jadi tidak enak padamu," Junmyeon tersenyum pada Xiumin.

"Ah, sudah jangan terlalu melankolis. Kau tidak cocok untuk itu. Sekarang kau tinggal menunggu pria itu," Xiumin memegang pundak Junmyeon.

TIIN! TIIN! Suara klakson mobil terdengar di depan rumah Junmyeon. Xiumin dan Junmyeon menoleh ke arah jendela. Kemudian mereka bertatapan, lalu mereka keluar kamar menuju pintu utama rumah Junmyeon. Junmyeon memakai sepatu wedgesnya.

"Pergilah. Biar aku yang membereskan kamarmu," Xiumin tersenyum pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan keluar rumah. Benar. Tuan Sok Kuat, atau pria yang bernama Kris itu sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menutup pintu pagarnya dari luar. Berbalik badan menghadap Kris yang memakai kaos lengan panjang casual.

"Jadi... kita mau kemana?"

.

?

.

TOK TOK!

"Masuk!"

Seorang pemuda berjas rapi masuk ke ruangan Presdir. Kemudian ia membungkuk. "Presdir, maaf kami tidak bisa menemukan putra Anda,"

Presdir itu mendesah. "Kemana lagi anak itu?"

"Apa... kami harus terus mencarinya?"

"Tidak perlu,"

Pemuda itu kaget. Belum pernah Presdir berkata seperti itu. "M-maaf?"

"Percuma juga kau harus mencarinya dan menyeretnya ke sini. Dia malah semakin menjadi. Bukannya aku tidak khawatir, tapi... mau bagaimana lagi?" Presdir itu menjawab.

Pemuda itu diam. Menunggu keputusan Presdir selanjutnya. Raut wajah Presdir itu kusut. Sesekali ia mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Presdir itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya lalu mengambil tas.

Pemuda itu menatap Presdir heran. "A-anda mau kemana, Presdir?"

Presdir itu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Aku akan mencari sendiri anak itu. Kau urus saja promosi produk dan pencarian desainer baru. Panggilkan juga supir. Aku sudah tak tahan,"

Kemudian langkah tegas Presdir itu mengarah ke pintu keluar ruangannya. Pemuda tadi hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama setelah keluar, Presdir itu berpapasan dengan wanita cantik.

Wanita cantik itu menyapa. "Presdir,"

"Sulli? Apa desain busana baru kita sudah di presentasikan ke bagian pemasaran?" Presdir itu bertanya pada wanita cantik bernama Sulli itu.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi bahan presentasinya selesai. Kalau bisa besok kami akan presentasi, Presdir," jawab Sulli.

Presdir itu tersenyum. "Kau memang captain desainer yang hebat! Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu!"

"Tunggu! P-presdir mau kemana?"

"Mencari anak itu. Memastikan ia tidak apa-apa. Ah, sudah. Aku pergi dulu,"

Presdir itu berjalan menjauhi wanita bernama Sulli itu. Sementara Sulli membungkuk hormat saat Presdir itu berjalan menjauhinya.

Sulli menatap kepergian Presdir itu, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. "Sepertinya Presdir sedang stres karena Minho keluar. Haha, usaha yang bagus, Sulli-ya. Sekarang tak ada yang mengganggu keputusanku sebagai captain desainer lagi!"

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Indahnya lampu kelap-kelip di sepanjang pinggir Sungai Han. Suasana tempat wisata itu ramai seperti biasanya. Hembusan anginnya menyejukkan badan. Tidak terlalu dingin seperti angin malam biasanya. Kris dan Junmyeon berjalan-jalan di sana. Kris memandang ke arah Sungai Han. Sementara Junmyeon sibuk dengan eskrim yang ia beli tadi. Mereka akhirnya berhenti berjalan.

Awalnya tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Tapi Junmyeon akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kau... bukan orang Korea asli?"

"Bukan," jawab Kris singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berbicara bahasa Korea? Menurutku... cukup fasih,"

"Aku belajar bahasa ini hanya satu bulan. Bahasa Korea ini tidak begitu sulit," Kris lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Begini saja!" Junmyeon menelan eskrimnya. "Ceritakan saja dirimu. Dan setelah itu aku menceritakan diriku,"

Kris menatap Junmyeon dengan datar, lalu pandangannya beralih kembali ke Sungai Han. "Namaku Kris. Kris Wu. Wu Yifan. Aku lahir di China..."

Junmyeon tampak mendengarkan.

"Umur 5 tahun aku pindah ke Kanada karena orang tuaku bercerai. Hak asuh telah didapat oleh ibuku, karena aku anak tunggal. Aku dibesarkan di sana. Sampai akhirnya, saat aku berumur 20 tahun aku terpilih untuk menjadi tim basket terkenal di Amerika. Dan aku merantau ke sana, menjadi pemain basket..."

"Pemain basket? Pantas saja kau bermain habis-habisan di lapangan kemarin," celetuk Junmyeon.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "5 tahun kemudian aku dikeluarkan dari tim. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Waktu itu aku sedang terkenal dan banyak dipuji, apalagi oleh kaum wanita. Tim pada saat itu sangat ditakuti oleh tim lawan. Aku tak tahu lagi setelah aku keluar, tim itu masih kuat atau tidak. Aku hanya fokus pada alasan mengapa aku dikeluarkan. Dan ternyata..."

Kris memegang dada kirinya. "... aku punya penyakit jantung. Myocardhitis. Radang otot jantung. Jika aku kelelahan, maka penyakit ini akan kambuh. Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, jantung akan membengkak. Aku tidak akan bisa bernafas. Ternyata itu alasan pelatih dan leader tim untuk mengeluarkanku. Kemarin aku melempar bola-bola basket itu sampai kelelahan karena aku ingin balas dendam dan ingin memperlihatkan bahwa aku bisa..."

Junmyeon menatap Kris. Pantas saja kemarin ambruk begitu saja, pikirnya. "Kasihan sekali kau. Sudah sakit, dikeluarkan dari tim pula. Lalu, kenapa kau sampai ke Korea?"

"Ibuku sudah pindah ke Korea dua tahun sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari tim. Aku menyusulnya. Korea Selatan tidak banyak tahu tentang NBA dan semacamnya, makanya aku pindah ke sini. Mengasingkan diri. Dan aku belajar bahasa Korea dengan cepat. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak memberitahu penyakitku itu pada ibu. Ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ini adalah bulan ke enam aku tinggal di sini,"

"Ibu macam apa itu? Tidak peduli dengan anaknya sendiri!" Junmyeon bergumam sendiri.

Kris tertawa. "Baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan dirimu, Junmyeon..."

Junmyeon berhenti memakan eskrimnya. Berpikir. Ia tidak mungkin bercerita tentang dirinya yang seorang transgender. Cukup Xiumin, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan teman dekatnya yang bernama Kyungsoo yang tahu. Junmyeon pikir, Kris juga belum lama tinggal di Korea ini. Junmyeon sudah cukup bisa membohongi orang-orang tentang identitasnya. Penampilannya sudah hampir seratus persen seperti wanita. Satu kebohongan akan menjadi bermacam-macam kebohongan.

"Hey! Kenapa melamun? Ah.. apa kau takut?" Kris menggodanya.

"Takut? Siapa yang takut?" Junmyeon mengelaknya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku. Kau yang bilang sendiri. Setelah aku cerita, kau akan cerita," Kris menaikkan bahunya. Ia membuka minuman kaleng yang entah apa rasa minuman itu.

"Baiklah.." Junmyeon menarik nafasnya. "Aku Kim Junmyeon. Perempuan bernasib apes. Aku lulus jurusan fashion di universitas Amerika setahun lalu. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumahku itu. Aku kabur dari rumah orang tuaku. Kabur membawa uang ayahku dan membeli rumah yang aku tempati itu. Sekarang, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuanku, yaitu desainer. Tapi aku belum berhasil,"

"Lulusan fashion? Belum dapat pekerjaan? Memalukan sekali..." Kris terkekeh. Ia meminum minuman kalengnya.

Junmyeon memakan eskrimnya lagi. "Tapi aku harus bisa! Kim Junmyeon pantang menyerah! Aku harus bisa mencari pekerjaan, walaupun di perusahaan kecil sekalipun!"

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Junmyeon yang seperti anak kecil. Kris memegang kedua pundak Junmyeon secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Junmyeon otomatis berhenti bertingkah. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junmyeon. Ibu jari tangan Kris mengusap sudut bibir Junmyeon. Kris mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya. Junmyeon membeku di tempat.

Kris tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Junmyeon. "Kau boleh bersemangat, tapi cara makanmu seperti anak kecil. Habiskan eskrimmu dulu, baru boleh bicara. Tadi ada eskrim yang melumer di sudut bibirmu,"

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "K-kau berniat menggodaku lagi?!"

"Karena kau terlalu polos. Pengecualian untuk eskrin yang melumer tadi," Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungai Han lagi.

Junmyeon melotot. "A-apa..."

PLAK!

"Aahhh!" Kris mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mengelus-elus lengan yang menjadi korban pemukulan Junmyeon. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Sakit tahu!"

"Kau membuatku tersinggung!" Junmyeon memalingkan mukanya.

"Pukulanmu mengingatkanku pada pelatih basketku dulu.. Aduh.. sakit sekali..." Kris masih mengeluh.

Junmyeon menatap Kris yang masih memegang tangannya. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia juga ikut mengelus tangan Kris. Kris sedikit terkejut, namun ia membiarkan Junmyeon mengelus tangannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kasar," ucap Junmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kris melepas tangan Junmyeon dari lengannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin menjadi desainer?"

Junmyeon melipat tangannya di dada. "Itu impianku sejak dulu! Tapi aku selalu ditentang oleh ayahku. Ia ingin aku menjadi guru atau dosen atau pengajar semacam itu. Jadi guru itu tidak menguntungkan. Aku ingin bekerja langsung. Mendesain pakaian sendiri. Bahkan aku sudah bisa mengubah tampilan baju-baju lamaku menjadi lebih modis... Makanya itu aku kabur dari rumah,"

"Bukannya guru itu pekerjaan yang mulia? Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Aku masih ingin mengejar mimpiku..." Junmyeon menghadap ke arah Sungai Han. Lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Lihat saja! Aku akan menjadi desainer yang menaklukkan dunia! Mereka belum tahu siapa Kim Junmyeon sebenarnya! Hahahaha!"

Kris menatap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Tipis tapi terlihat berbeda dari senyuman tipisnya yang biasa. "Kau memang beda, Kim Junmyeon,"

.

?

.

Sebuah mobil Hyundai berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mobil Lamborghini warna hitam. Jendela mobil itu terbuka setengahnya. Menampakkan wajah perempuan paruh baya di sana. Perempuan paruh baya itu memperhatikan dua orang yang ada di pinggir pagar pembatas Sungai Han. Satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan.

"Oh jadi begitu..." gumam perempuan paruh baya itu.

Perempuan yang bersama laki-laki di pinggir Sungai Han itu tampak bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Memukul si laki-laki dan sesekali berteriak. Entah apa yang ia teriakkan. Ada satu teriakan yang menarik perhatian perempuan paruh baya ini.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan menjadi desainer yang menaklukkan dunia! Mereka belum tahu siapa Kim Junmyeon sebenarnya! Hahahaha!"

"Desainer...? Kim Junmyeon?" Perempuan paruh baya itu menggumam lagi.

"Apa kita tidak menjemput Tuan Kris, Presdir?" tanya supir mobil Hyundai milik perempuan paruh baya yang dipanggil Presdir itu.

Perempuan paruh baya itu menutup jendela mobilnya dan berkata. "Biarkan. Kita jalan saja,"

"Baik, Presdir!"

Setelah mobil itu berjalan menjauhi tempat tadi, perempuan paruh baya tadi mengambil smartphone miliknya lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Cari tahu tentang perempuan bernama Kim Junmyeon. Segera berikan informasinya padaku!"

.

?

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan, Kris," ucap Junmyeon pada Kris.

Kris memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Junmyeon. "Maaf aku hanya mengajakmu ke Sungai Han, Junmyeon,"

"Tak masalah. Aku malah suka ke Sungai Han. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana," Junmyeon tersenyum manis.

Kris membalas senyuman Junmyeon. Junmyeon melepas seat belt lalu hendak membuka pintu mobil. Tapi Kris menghentikannya. "Tunggu, Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Kris. "Ada apa, Kris?"

"Aku... belum bisa membalas minuman isotonik itu..." Ucapan absurd itu keluar dari bibir Kris.

Junmyeon tertawa. "Itu hanya minuman isotonik. Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja itu sudah jadi satu dengan jalan-jalan tadi," Junmyeon pun membuka pintu mobil Kris lalu keluar dari mobil.

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kris akan menjauhi rumahnya. Setelah itu ia membuka pagar rumahnya.

.

?

.

Pintu yang sangat besar di sebuah rumah mewah terbuka. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Langkahnya santai, sedikit bersifat plegmatis. Kedua tangannya ia tempelkan di belakang kepala. Semua pria berjas dan beberapa maid di sana membungkuk memberi hormat pada pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan.

"Kris Wu,"

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dengan malas. Perempuan paruh baya tadi berjalan mendekatinya. Para pria berjas dan maid juga membungkuk hormat pada perempuan paruh baya itu. Perempuan itu masih dalam balutan blazer hitam, kemeja merah polos dan celana kain.

"Darimana saja kau?" Perempuan itu berbicara pada Kris dengan bahasa China.

"Ibu Presdir, jangan urusi urusanku lagi. Lagipula aku bosan. Aku ingin mencari hiburan," Kris juga menjawabnya dengan bahasa China.

"Bermain dengan wanita? Minum alkohol lagi?"

Kris tertawa renyah. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk? Tidak sama sekali. Aku masih sadar seratus persen. Aku juga sudah tidak mau bermain dengan wanita lagi,"

"Ternyata kau menikmati jalan-jalanmu di Sungai Han," Perempuan itu memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya.

Kris melotot pada perempuan yang dipanggilnya Ibu Presdir itu. Ia terkekeh, terkesan dipaksakan. "Ternyata Ibu Presdir telah menyuruh suruhannya untuk mengikutiku. Seperti aku terkena penyakit besar saja..."

"Kau yang bilang, kau ingin mengasingkan diri setelah dikeluarkan dari tim basketmu..."

"Bukan berarti aku tidak boeh memiliki teman, kan?" Kris menatap tajam Ibu Presdir itu. Ia berbalik badan lalu berjalan menjauh dari Ibu Presdir itu.

Ibu Presdir tersulut emosi. "Kris jika kau membangkang lagi..."

"Apa aku dikurung di kamar lagi? Menjalani hidupku di kamar dengan video game dan menikmati fasilitas yang ada di rumah ini? Menutup wajahku dengan masker agar tidak ketahuan orang-orang?" Kris menyela dengan bahasa Koreanya. Kemudian berbalik badan menatap Ibu Presdir. "Benar begitu, Eomma?"

Kris berjalan menjauh dari Ibu Presdir itu. Ibu Presdir memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Tak lama, suara nada dering dari smartphonenya berbunyi. Ia mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Maaf, Presdir. Kami tidak menemukan perempuan bernama Kim Junmyeon sesuai yang Anda minta," jawab orang yang di seberang telepon.

"A-apa?"

"Kami hanya menemukan profil dari Kim Junmyeon, putra dari Profesor Kim,"

"Cari lagi! Sampai ketemu!" Ibu Presdir membentak pada orang yang ada di seberang telepon, lalu menutup teleponnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap CV dan ijazah pendidikannya. Ia memperhatikan tulisan jenis kelamin pada kedua kertas itu. Laki-laki. Hanya itu yang membuatnya sulit mendapat pekerjaan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia sudah berbohong pada semua orang. Tetangga komplek, penjaga pos keamanan komplek, dan beberapa teman barunya, termasuk Kris.

"Apa aku juga harus mengganti jenis kelaminnya? Tapi... aku masih punya alat vital laki-laki. Tapi aku juga... sudah membesarkan buah dada... Ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" Junmyeon memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau aku masih mempertahankan jenis kelamin laki-laki... maka aku tidak dapat pekerjaan lagi. Mau makan apa aku? Walaupun Mama memberiku uang setiap bulannya," Junmyeon menempelkan pipi kirinya di meja.

Pulpen itu masih berputar-putar di jari-jari tangan lentik Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lagi dua kertas itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Pulpen di tangannya ia letakkan di meja. Ia mengambil kertas tempel. Kertas itu ia ambil dari tempatnya lalu ditempelkan pada tulisan 'Laki-laki' sampai menutup sempurna. Ia ambil pulpennya lagi dan menuliskan kata 'Perempuan' di sana.

"Aku akan mengcopy dua kertas ini, lalu kertas hasil copy itu akan kubawa ke kantor-kantor. Kertas yang asli akan kusimpan..." Junmyeon memutuskan demikian.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengcopy dua kertas itu. Junmyeon mengambil dua kertas hasil copy itu, lalu ia memasukkannya dalam map. Junmyeon tersenyum manis. "Semoga tidak ada yang tahu..."

TOK! TOK!

"Ah siapa lagi yang datang?" keluh Junmyeon.

Ia membereskan berkas-berkas itu. Untuk sementara dua kertas itu dijadikan satu dalam satu map kosong. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang tadi diketuk. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Xiumin datang ke rumah Junmyeon. Xiumin tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badannya.

"Myeonie~!" Xiumin menyapa.

"Unnie? Ada apa datang ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya aku akan memberitahu soal ini kemarin malam. Tapi ternyata kemarin malam kau pergi bersama pria bernama... siapa yang kau bilang di telepon kemarin?"

"Namanya Kris, Unnie dari Junmyeon yang cantik ini," Junmyeon berkacak pinggang.

"K-ke-keriseu? Ah, lupakan! Sekarang tebak, apa yang ada di balik badanku ini!" Xiumin tampak antusias.

Junmyeon memasang ekspresi heran. "Apa itu, Unnie? Alat pelurus rambut terbaru? Atau..."

Xiumin menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu sayang. Tebak lagi!"

"Unnie, kau tahu sendiri aku kalah dalam permainan tebak-tebakan," Junmyeon memasang ekspresi poker facenya.

Xiumin menunjukkan apa yang ada di balik badannya. Sebuah katalog dari Lotte Fashion. "Tadaa~! Lotte Fashion sudah mengeluarkan katalog baru!"

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya. "Waaah! Coba kulihat!" Junmyeon merebut katalog itu. "Sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak keluar edisi terbaru! Waah! Makin bagus saja!"

Saat Junmyeon sibuk membolak-balikkan lembar katalog, Xiumin merebutnya dari Junmyeon. Junmyeon awalnya kecewa, lalu Xiumin menunjukkan sesuatu di halaman terakhir katalog.

"Mereka sedang mencari desainer baru! Ini alamat kantor, alamat email, dan nomor teleponnya. Referensi untuk mencoba mungkin.." ujar Xiumin.

"Ta-tapi... apa bisa aku bekerja di Lotte Fashion?" Junmyeon tampak ragu.

"Kenapa tidak?" Xiumin melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku sudah melihat desain gaunmu. Bagus sekali. Lotte Fashion pasti menyukainya. Mungkin bisa dijual dengan harga yang fantastis!"

"U-unnie..."

Xiumin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Maaf, aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Sudahlah. Simpan katalog itu baik-baik. Kau harus segera melamar kerja di kantor Lotte Fashion itu kalau kau mau dapat pekerjaan. Aku pulang dulu, yaa~!"

Xiumin berbalik badan dan pergi dari rumah Junmyeon. Junmyeon sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena Xiumin terlalu keras kepala. Junmyeon membuka lagi katalog Lotte Fashion itu. Kemudian menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju meja komputer tadi. Junmyeon membuka map hasil fotocopy CV dan ijazah pendidikannya.

"Lotte Fashion... Aku pasti mendapatkannya..."

.

?

.

Junmyeon menatap sebuah gedung besar di depannya. Gedung itu tinggi menjulang ke langit. Entah berapa lantai tingginya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di sana. Junmyeon membuka lagi lembar katalognya. Benar di sini alamatnya.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana banyak menggunakan pakaian-pakaian modis dan terkesan branded quality. Ia jadi malu sendiri saat menatap pakaiannya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja cream polos, rok di atas lutut dan blazer warna merah muda. Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

"Aku tidak mimpi, kan? Kantor pusat Lotte Fashion ada di sini? Di Seoul?" Junmyeon bergumam tak percaya.

Karena saking terpananya dengan penampilan dalam kantor, Junmyeon sampai menabrak seseorang di sampingnya. Junmyeon sampai jatuh dibuatnya. Bukan karena orang itu, namun karena tersandung kakinya sendiri pasca bertabrakan dengan orang itu.

"Aah... sakit.." Junmyeon memgeluh. Map beserta isinya berserakan di dekatnya. "E-eh.. mapnya! Berantakan..."

Perempuan yang menabrak Junmyeon pun tiba-tiba berjongkok dan membantu Junmyeon membereskan isi mapnya. Junmyeon menatap perempuan yang membantunya.

"Maaf menabrakmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2 is update! Yuhuu~~ maaf kalo pendek ya. Saatnya Ira bales review. Ira hanya bisa bales 12 reviewers pertama di chapter 1. Jadi kalo ada readers baru mohon review aja di chapter 2 ini. Nanti di bales di chapter selanjutnya. Oke? Maaf ya sebelumnya.

Ini dari:

**hyejinpark**: sekalian operasi kelamin? Ngeeng, mainstream jadinya. Ira kan anti mainstream sayang :33

**DahsyatNyaff**:udah next ya ^^

**akiko ichie**: sulit ngebayanginnya ya? Bayangin aja mukanya si junmen yang rambutnya panjang, warna pirang macem bule kesasar gitu /?

**anon**: bukan junmen namanya kalo nggak nekat wkwk :D mau tau mau tau? Tungguin aja chapter berikutnya /?

**jimae407203**: waah~ makasih ya. Jadi malu saya :3 oke ini udah lanjut ya. Salam 2 jari /nahloh

**jameela**: bukan waria sayang:( tapi transgender. Waria itu yang biasanya nongkrong di gang dolly temennya mucikari /? Berdada dan beranu... eh hayoo~ puasa lo wkwkwkwk xD

**Kiyomi Fujoshi**: ini udah termasuk fast update belom? :o udah update ya

**DiraLeeXiOh**: dia mengklaim dirinya sebagai cewek, tapi dia masih sadar kalo dia masih punya alat vital laki-laki. Macem si... siapa tuh artis indonesia yang transgender juga? Ya sama lah seperti itu ceritanya sayang :33 Penasaran ya? Chapter selanjutnya di tunggu ya. Oke yang ini udah update

**alexandra. **: Terus nyebutnya apa dong? Laki-laki pecinta waria /? Kalo penasaran pantengin aja dulu tiap chapternya wkwkwk :3

**sayakanoicinoe**: udah diteruskan ya...

**kaihunkrisho shipper**: bayangin aja GS campur yaoi sih '-' wkwkwk :3

**JusMelon**: thanks masukannya ya, oke! Thaks juga udah suka sama ceritanya

.

.

.

Review for this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 3]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kris baru saja mengambil cappuchino panas dan tiga potong onion bread yang ia pesan. Ia duduk di meja nomor 17 yang terletak di tengah. Sinar matahari menemani Kris menikmati kopinya. Kris memakan satu potong onion bread, lalu melihat ke arah jendela cafe. Cafe itu terlihat sepi pengunjung, inilah yang disukai Kris. Tenang dan damai, walau hanya ditemani musik klasik dari MP3 Speaker cafe. Salju masih berkumpulan di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Udara masih dingin di luar._

_Saat ia akan meminum kopinya, matanya menangkap sosok perempuan cantik yang duduk di meja dekat jendela. Perempuan itu sedang berkutat dengan pensil dan kertas. Rambut wanita itu pendek seperti lelaki, tapi Kris tahu kalau dia adalah perempuan karena dari pakaian musim dingin yang dikenakan perempuan itu. _

_Kris terpana. Baru kali ini Kris terpana dengan kecantikan perempuan yang dipandangnya itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin Kris baru mempercayai kata temannya soal perkara ini. Perempuan itu menopangkan dagu seperti sedang berpikir. Mata perempuan itu tiba-tiba mengarah ke Kris. Pada saat itu Kris masih memandangnya. Perempuan itu membulatkan matanya lucu, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Kris hanya mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, menunduk lalu berdehem, meminum kopinya dengan jaim. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipi tirusnya._

_Perempuan itu membereskan tasnya. Hendak pergi dari cafe itu. Namun dompetnya tergeletak di meja. Sebelum perempuan itu menjauh, cepat-cepat Kris mendekati meja tempat wanita tadi. Mengambil dompetnya dan mengejar perempuan yang akan membuka pintu keluar cafe yang kebetulan tepat di belakang meja tadi._

_"Excuse me.." Kris berusaha mencegah perempuan itu._

_Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Kris. "Yes?"_

_Kris menyodorkan dompet perempuan itu. "I guess... you've forgot your wallet,"_

_"Really?" Perempuan itu terlihat kaget. Mengecek isi tasnya dan benar saja, dompet miliknya tidak ada di tas. Ia menatap dompet yang ada di tangan Kris. "Ah, thank you. Maybe I've dropped it away when I was cleared up my bag. Thank you..."_

_Perempuan itu mengambil dompetnya. Tak sengaja jari-jari tangannya bergesekan dengan tangan Kris. Semacam Kris baru saja mendapatkan sengatan listrik, walaupun tak sampai menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Perempuan itu memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam tas dan hendak pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba Kris mencegahnya lagi._

_"Wa-wait!" ujar Kris. Entah kenapa lidahnya kelu saat itu juga._

_Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Kris lagi. "Yes? Can I help you?"_

_"I-I just..." Kris menggaruk kepalanya. Walaupun itu tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa pada perempuan yang mencairkan hatinya yang beku selama 20 tahun ini. "... Name! I just want to know what's your name... Ye-yeah,"_

_Perempuan itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. Terlihat anggun di mata Kris. "My name?"_

_"Yeah.. Your name..."_

_"My name is... Guardian,"_

_Kris melongo. "Gu-guardian?"_

_Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum. Menampakkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Kemudian ia pergi keluar cafe meninggalkan Kris yang melongo atas kata-kata yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Kris tak bisa mencegah perempuan cantik tadi. Kris hanya berbalik badan hendak kembali ke mejanya. Namun matanya menangkap kertas dan pensil yang ada di meja perempuan tadi. Sketsa desain pakaian musim dingin. Jaket bulu yang anggun, topi lebar, dan gaun seksi yang terbuka sebagian di dada. Perempuan itu ternyata adalah perancang pakaian yang handal. Di sudut kertas terdapat tulisan sebuah nama. _

_"Angel Kim..." Begitu Kris membacanya. _

_Kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela cafe. Perempuan tadi berpapasan dengan dua teman perempuannya, dan tak lama berjalan menjauh. Kris mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis._

_"An angel... Fallen in America,"_

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Maaf menabrakmu..."

Perempuan paruh baya itu membantu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di dekat Junmyeon. Junmyeon memasukkan kertas-kertasnya kembali ke map. Kemudian berdiri bersamaan dengan berdirinya perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Ma-maaf merepotkan Anda, Nyonya," Junmyeon membungkuk pada perempuan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?"

Junmyeon membuka halaman terakhir katalog. "Sa-saya akan melamar pekerjaan di sini. Sa-saya bisa mendaftar di mana, Nyonya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Kau bisa menaiki lift sampai lantai tiga. Akan ada tes wawancara di sana. Apa.. kau ingin menjadi model di sini?"

"Model? Ah, tidak Nyonya. Saya ingin menjadi desainer," jawab Junmyeon sopan.

"Tapi, tubuhmu.. dan tinggi badanmu cocok untuk jadi model,"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak tertarik untuk menjadi model, Nyonya. Saya... juga tidak begitu cantik,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga kau beruntung, Nak," Perempuan itu mengelus-elus kepala Junmyeon.

Perempuan itu pergi keluar gedung meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih berdiri di sana. Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Nyonya itu baik sekali..."

.

?

.

Junmyeon menginjakkan kaki di lantai tiga gedung kantor Lotte Fashion. Junmyeon melihat sekitar. Cukup ramai oleh pelamar kerja lain. Ternyata bukan dia saja yang melamar kerja di sini. Junmyeon mengambil langkah pelan sambil melihat-lihat pelamar kerja lainnya yang menunggu giliran di wawancara.

Junmyeon duduk di sembarang kursi tunggu yang terlihat kosong. Masih memandang sekitarnya. Terlihat banyak sekali saingan yang akan mendapatkan satu kursi kerja sebagai desainer. Tanpa Junmyeon sadari, ada seorang pelamar kerja lain yang duduk di sana.

"Permisi..." Pria itu menepuk pundak Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Ya? Oh, kau juga melamar kerja di sini?"

"Oh.. K-kau juga melamar kerja di sini?" Pria itu membulatkan matanya lucu. Yang membuatnya lucu adalah kantung mata hitamnya yang seperti panda.

"Ya. Menjadi desainer juga?"

"Desainer? Oh, bukan. Aku melamar menjadi model. Apa kau tidak melihat katalog Lotte Fashion yang baru?" Pria itu balik bertanya.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya terfokus pada tulisan lamaran kerja menjadi desainer saja," Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya.

"Begitu..." Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Tao. Huang Zitao,"

"Aku Jun..." Junmyeon menghentikan mulutnya begitu saja. Membuat pria bernama Tao itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Mak-maksudku Suho! Namaku Kim Suho..."

"Suho... Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Boleh aku memanggilmu nuna?" tawar Tao.

"Benarkah? Te-tentu saja. Wah, aku jadi berasa tua.." Junmyeon tertawa renyah.

"Tidak terlalu tua, sih. Tapi masih cantik,"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, walaupun sekarang masih pagi hari. Junmyeon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Malu, lah. Baru kali ini ada yang memujinya cantik. Bahkan si Tuan Sok Kuat pun tidak mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. "Ta-tao... kau bisa saja... Masih pagi ini, jangan menggodaku!"

"Kapan lagi kau digoda oleh pria tampan sepertiku?" Tao terkekeh.

"Dasar..."

Junmyeon merapatkan kakinya. Ternyata anak yang baru ditemuinya ini sama saja seperti Kris. Walaupun dalam segi ketampanan lebih tampan Kris dibandingkan Tao (menurutnya), tapi mungkin dia lebih ramah dari Kris. Kris berwajah dingin. Tapi... mereka juga sama-sama baru bertemu dengan Junmyeon dalam rentang waktu singkat.

"Ah! Kenapa aku jadi membandingkan dia dengan si Tuan Sok Kuat itu?" Junmyeon bergumam sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Maaf?" Tao seperti mendengar suara Junmyeon bergumam tadi.

Junmyeon cepat-cepat menyangkalnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Tao..."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan cantik berjalan cepat di antara kerumunan pelamar kerja yang ada di situ dan berhenti di depan suatu pintu besar. Perempuan cantik itu berbalik badan menghadap semua pelamar kerja.

"Perhatian semua! Selamat datang di kantor Lotte Fashion. Namaku Choi Sulli. Saya adalah salah satu orang yang akan mewawancarai Anda semua di sini. Selain tes wawancara, ada juga tes praktek. Jika kalian mempunyai keahlian yang sama seperti yang kami cari, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya!" Perempuan cantik itu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya dia masih muda, tapi menjadi pewawancara kita semua?" bisik Tao pada Junmyeon.

"Jangan lihat dari luarnya saja, Tao-ya. Dia senior kita. Tapi jika kita bekerja disini..." ujar Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, Suho nuna..." Tao menyerah.

"... Tapi! Hanya ada empat orang yang akan diterima disini. Dua model tetap, laki-laki dan perempuan. Satu orang fotografer, dan satu orang desainer. Tes ini akan dibuat sulit. Hasil tes akan dikirim lewat email kalian. Jika kalian mendapatkannya, maka kalian bisa bekerja di sini. Jadi... persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing..." Perempuan bernama Sulli itu melanjutkan.

"Hanya satu?" Semua orang saling berpandangan. Antara kaget dan tidak mengerti.

Ada satu pelamar yang menyela. "Maaf, Nona Sulli. Apa tidak bisa diberikan keringanan untuk kami? Tidak mungkin hanya satu orang yang diterima!"

"Ya, benar!" Pelamar kerja lain membenarkan. Kecuali Junmyeon dan Tao.

Sulli berusaha menenangkan semua pelamar kerja itu. "Tunggu.. tunggu dengarkan saya dulu.."

Suasana hening beberapa detik kemudian. Sulli melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kami akan mentransfer kalian ke perusahaan lain. Jika nilai kalian sedikit di bawah orang yang diterima disini, maka kalian akan ditransfer oleh perusahaan-perusahaan fashion yang bekerja sama dengan Lotte Fashion. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir,"

"Tapi bagaimana jika kami tidak ingin bekerja di perusahaan itu? Kami tahu.. Lotte Fashion bekerja sama dengan perusahaan fashion asing! Amerika, Inggris, Barcelona, dan beberapa di Asia," Seorang perempuan kembali menyela Sulli.

"Maka dari itu..." Sulli tersenyum penuh arti. "Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik.."

Sulli berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan berpintu besar itu. Para pelamar kerja itu tampak berbicara pada sesama pelamar kerja lainnya. Ada yang menganggap ini tidak adil, dan semacamnya. Tao bangkit dari duduknya. Mengepalkan tangannya ambisius.

"Aku tak akan pulang ke China dengan tangan kosong! Aku harus bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai model disini!" Begitu ujar Tao.

Junmyeon menatap Tao yang menggebu-gebu itu. Dalam hatinya juga berkata bahwa dia juga harus bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini. Lotte Fashion juga menjadi tempat kerja impian semua orang yang bergerak dalam bidang fashion. Seperti sedang menjalani tes masuk sekolah menengah, kira-kira seperti itulah situasinya. Sedikit berbeda juga.

"Ya.. aku juga harus bisa dapatkan pekerjaan itu..." gumam Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Tao tiba-tiba memegang pundak Junmyeon. "Nuna! Kita berdua harus dapatkan pekerjaan ini bersama! Nuna janji?"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. "Ta-tapi... aku tidak menjamin, Tao-ya. T-tesnya juga diperketat, seperti yang dikatakan perempuan tadi,"

"Aku yakin nuna bisa! Aku juga yakin aku bisa! Kita akan dapatkan pekerjaan ini bersama! Nuna sebagai desainer, dan aku sebagai model," lanjut Tao.

Junmyeon terkekeh. "Kau seperti anak kecil, Tao. Baiklah.. aku berjanji padamu,"

Tao melepas pegangannya di pundak Junmyeon. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggumamkan kata 'yes'. Junmyeon terlalu polos untuk memgartikan betapa bahagianya Tao saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah mendukung Tao sebagai model tetap dan dirinya sebagai desainer.

Tao pun duduk kembali di sebelah Junmyeon. "Sekarang, kita hanya menunggu dipanggil untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Suho nuna. Lihat! Ada satu orang yang sudah masuk,"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi perilaku Tao. Satu persatu pelamar kerja perlahan menghilang setelah diwawancarai di ruangan itu. Mereka pulang ke rumahnya untuk menunggu email masuk dari kantor. Junmyeon semakin gugup. Ia melihat para pelamar kerja sepertinya berekspresi sedih, bahagia walaupun sedikit, bergetar, dan semacamnya. Memangnya ruang wawancara seperti itu menyeramkan?

Kini hanya tinggal Tao dan Junmyeon yang tersisa di sana. Junmyeon sempat tak menyadarinya sebelum Tao menyenggol lengannya.

"Nuna? Bagaimana ini? Hanya tinggal kita berdua.."

Junmyeon menoleh kesana-kemari. Memastikan masih ada orang yang bersama mereka, tapi tak ada satupun orang kecuali mereka berdua. "Benarkah? Wah.. aku jadi semakin gugup..."

Pintu ruangan tadi dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu hanya menampakkan sebagian tubuhnya. "Pelamar kerja selanjutnya. Ya, Tuan yang memakai jas hitam,"

Orang itu menunjuk Tao. Tao membulatkan matanya. Junmyeon mengelus punggung Tao, menyemangati Tao untuk sukses dalam wawancara. Tao perlahan melangkahlan kakinya menjauhi Junmyeon, menuju pintu ruangan itu.

Junmyeon menyemangati Tao. "Fighting, Tao-ya!"

Tao yang sudah ada di depan pintu, menoleh sedikit ke arah Junmyeon. "Kau juga, Suho nuna.."

Satu jam kemudian, Tao keluar dari pintu ruangan itu. Junmyeon yang menunggunya pun menghampiri Tao. Raut wajah Tao flat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tao?" Junmyeon bertanya.

Tao menghela nafasnya. "Aku sepertinya berhasil memikat mereka, nuna. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan perempuan tadi. Dia menyudutkanku saat aku menolak untuk operasi plastik,"

"Operasi plastik untuk apa?"

"Memperbagus wajah, nun. Aku saja takut dengan jarum suntik, malah disuruh operasi plastik. Untung saja aku dibela oleh pewawancara lain..." Tao menjelaskan.

"Yasudah, mungkin itu hanya usulan darinya. Jangan berburuk sangka pada orang lain. Dia juga calon bosmu," Junmyeon menasihati.

Tao menepuk kedua tangannya sekali. "Baiklah. Sekarang Suho nuna yang akan masuk ke sana! Fighting, nuna!"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum seraya mendorong pintu besar itu. "Terima kasih, Tao-ya..."

Junmyeon masuk ke ruangan itu, lalu menutup pintunya. Di sana ada satu kursi kosong di tengah. Kursi itu dikelilingi oleh tiga kursi. Dua kursi diisi oleh dua pria, satu kursi diisi oleh perempuan bernama Sulli tadi. Junmyeon duduk di kursi kosong tadi.

"Sebutkan nama, dan profesi yang akan Anda pilih, Nona," ujar salah satu pewawancara pria.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Nama saya Kim Suho. Saya ingin bekerja di bagian perancang busana,"

Sulli yang ada tepat di hadapan Junmyeon itu menatapnya sekilas. Seutas senyum miring terpatri di bibir tebal perempuan berambut panjang itu. "Perancang busana, ya? Hm..."

.

?

.

"Seharusnya syal ini diputar seperti ini! Style macam apa ini?" Sulli tampak marah-marah pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon diam sejenak. Mengerjapkan matanya polos dan menatap lagi syal coklat cream yang tergantung di patung manekin. Yang terpasang di manekin itu bukan hanya syal, melainkan ada kemeja tanpa lengan, dan cardigan warna abu-abu pucat. Syal itu telah diubah posisinya oleh Sulli barusan.

"Bu-bukannya bagus kalau diposisikan seperti itu? Pinggiran syal yang bermotif batik itu akan terlihat dan me... menarik perhatian," Junmyeon berusaha menjelaskan.

"Menarik perhatian apanya? Ini hanya motif. Kau hanya lihat motif! Di syal itu sudah ada pinggiran-pinggiran yang diikat sedemikian rupa! Itu yang menarik perhatian!" Sulli kembali membentak Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kembali diam. Tao mungkin benar. Ia diuji oleh perempuan ini. Makanya itu ia harus ekstra sabar. "Ma-maaf kalau itu mengganggu pemandangan Anda. Walau itu menurut saya bagus, belum tentu juga Anda menyukainya..."

Sulli melipat dadanya. "Oh, jadi kau baru sadar? Apa jadi selama ini kau egois dan..."

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

Sontak Sulli dan Junmyeon menoleh ke arah orang yang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. Junmyeon sedikit kaget dengan datangnya orang itu. Pasalnya, orang itu adalah perempuan paruh baya yang ia tabrak di lobby kantor tadi pagi. Langkah penuh wibawa dari perempuan itu terdengar saat ia menghampiri Sulli dan Junmyeon.

"Sulli-ah. Kenapa kau marah-marah pada pelamar kerja ini?" Perempuan itu bertanya. Junmyeon sedikit lega dengan datangnya perempuan paruh baya ini.

"M-maafkan saya. Tapi perempuan ini membuat style pakaian yang... menurut saya tidak begitu baik," Sulli membela dirinya.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Benar begitu?"

Junmyeon menunduk. "Ma-maaf kalau itu buruk menurut... Nona Sulli,"

Perempuan itu melihat patung manekin di sebelah Junmyeon. "Menurutku, justru posisi syalnya yang tidak menarik perhatian,"

Sulli membulatkan matanya. "A-apa?"

"Anak muda, ini pasti bukan posisi yang benar. Bisa diperbaiki sesuai dengan pemikiranmu?" Perempuan itu menawarkan pada Junmyeon.

"Ke-kenapa begitu? Itu.. bukannya menurut Nona Sulli sudah bagus?" Junmyeon berusaha mengelak pada perempuan itu.

"Karena aku adalah Presiden Direktur dari Lotte Fashion ini,"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. Perempuan ini adalah Presdir Lotte Fashion? Ia hampir tak percaya. Tapi setelah ia sadar akan pernyataan itu keluar sendiri dari mulut perempuan paruh baya itu, akhirnya ia menurut. Junmyeon memutar syal itu sesuai dengan posisinya sebelum diubah oleh Sulli. Sementara Sulli hanya menatap Junmyeon sambil merengut.

"Wah, ini style yang sangat bagus! Kau berbakat sekali, Nona," Perempuan yang dipanggil Presdir itu memuji Junmyeon. "Benar begitu, Hyukjae-ah? Donghae-ah?"

Dua pria tadi yang dipanggil oleh Presdir mengangguk membenarkan.

Presdir itu kembali menatap Junmyeon kembali. "Apa yang kau takutkan, Nak? Style itu sudah baik,"

"Te-terima kasih, P-presdir..." Junmyeon membungkuk hormat pada Presdir itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa pulang. Sepertinya kau juga sudah terlalu lama berada di ruangan ini," ujar Presdir itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sekali terima kasih, Presdir.." ujar Junmyeon sambil membungkuk pada Presdir itu lagi.

Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Junmyeon juga membungkuk hormat pada Sulli, tapi Sulli mengacuhkannya. Junmyeon pun tak peduli, yang penting ia masih memberi hormat pada Sulli. Junmyeon memberi hormat pula pada dua pria pewawancara yang menemani Sulli. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sulli berbalik badan menghadap Presdir. "P-presdir.. kenapa Anda malah membela perempuan tadi?"

"Memang letak syal tadi seharusnya begitu. Jangan mentang-mentang kau yang menggantikan posisi Minho sebagai Captain Desainer Lotte Fashion kau bisa bersikap seenaknya," Presdir itu menjawab, lalu pergi menjauhi Sulli yang masih disulut emosi.

Presdir itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang wawancara. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Aku harap kalian memberikan nilai yang terbaik untuk para pelamar kerja yang datang,"

Tiga orang itu kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Presdir. Setelah itu Presdir keluar dari ruangan wawancara.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Angel Kim.. Angel Kim..."

Kris mengetuk-ketukkan tangannya di pinggiran balkon kamarnya. Menghirup udara malam yang ia tahu terdapat banyak uap air dari pada oksigen. Ia memandang lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip di gedung-gedung kota. Indah menurutnya. Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul ini tak seramai hiruk pikuk kota New York. Kakinya menuntunnya untuk masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. Matanya tak sengaja menatap pigura foto yang tertempel di dinding tepat di sebelah pintu balkon.

Itu bukan sebuah foto. Melainkan kertas putih polos yang telah ternodai oleh butir-butir granit dari pensil gambar. Jaket bulu musim dingin, topi lebar dan gaun. Kris membaca tulisan yang ada di sudut kertas itu. Angel Kim.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau adalah Angel Kim yang selama ini kucari," gumam Kris. Pandangan tak lepas dari gambar itu.

"Angel Kim.. Kim Junmyeon... Ternyata itu kau. Aku telah mencarimu ke seluruh New York. Tapi ternyata kau disini. Di Seoul..."

Kris membalikkan badannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan.."

Kris memejamkan matanya. Seolah-olah ia sedang tidur. Namun ada yang melintas di otaknya. Membuat ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Kalau saja aku tidak melihat foto kelulusan di kamarmu waktu itu, aku tidak akan mengenalmu sebagai Angel Kim. Melainkan Kim Junmyeon..."

Kris membuka matanya lagi. "... dan penampilanmu yang kau ubah itu membuatku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Hingga kita bertemu seolah-olah itu adalah pertemuan pertama kalinya buatku.."

Kris ingat saat ia akan pergi dari kamar Junmyeon kemarin, ia tak sengaja melihat foto kelulusan yang terpajang di kamar Junmyeon. Ada tiga orang disana. Masing-masing orang di foto itu terdapat tanda tangan dan nama terang. Patricia Mueller, Susan Swaghchover, dan Angel Kim. Dan saat itu juga Kris terkejut bahwa perempuan yang menolongnya itu adalah Angel Kim. Angel yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Dunia ini terlalu sempit, Angel.. Terlalu sempit..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Makanan utama siaap~!"

Junmyeon menghidangkan sop lobster pedas di meja makan. Xiumin dan Luhan yang ada di sana pun berseru senang. Sop yang dihidangkan di mangkuk berukuran jumbo itu terlihat menggugah selera.

"Untung saja kau meneleponku saat aku sedang tidak memakan bakpaoku, Myeon. Kalau tidak aku sudah mati kekenyangan.." celetuk Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menjalani percobaan diet dari Kwon Yuhee, tapi karena kau mengundangku juga jadi... kutunda saja," Luhan juga menanggapi.

Junmyeon berkacak pinggang. "Kalian berdua... mentang-mentang saudara masih saja memberi alasan yang tidak-tidak! Aku mengundang kalian ke sini karena aku ingin merayakan hari bahagiaku. Kemarin aku melamar kerja di Lotte Fashion,"

Xiumin yang tampak ingin mengambil nasi itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Memangnya, kau sudah diterima bekerja di sana?"

Junmyeon pun duduk. "Belum, sih. Melamar kerja di sana saja sudah diperketat! Aku tidak mau bekerja di luar negeri selain di sini,"

"Apa maksudmu bekerja di luar negeri?" tanya Luhan

"Hanya ada satu desainer yang akan bekerja di Lotte Fashion. Jika nilaiku di bawah sedikit dari orang yang diterima di Lotte Fashion, maka ia akan ditransfer ke perusahaan fashion yang bekerja sama dengan Lotte Fashion. Kalian tahu sendiri, Lotte Fashion bekerja sama dengan perusahaan fashion asing," jelas Junmyeon.

"Kau bekerja di sana saja sudah ada rasa kebanggaan tersendiri, Junmyeon," ucap Luhan menanggapi. "Apa kita bertiga bisa menghabiskan empat lobster besar ini?"

Xiumin menaikkan bahunya.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum manis. "Makanlah sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Saat mereka hendak mengambil lobster itu, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Junmyeon diketuk. Xiumin dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Junmyeon pun berlari menuju pintu rumahnya yang diketuk. Setelah dibuka, tampaklah Kris yang berdiri di sana.

"Eh, Kris-ssi? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku.. hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, Junmyeon," jawab Kris.

"Aduh maaf sekali, Kris-ssi!" Junmyeon memasang wajah menyesal. "Hari ini aku sedang makan bersama dengan dua sahabatku. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu,"

Kris hanya meresponnya dengan kata 'oh'. Walau sebenarnya hatinya kecewa.

Junmyeon tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kris. "Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kau ikut makan bersama kami?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula aku juga sudah masak makanan yang berporsi besar! Ayo masuk!" ujar Junmyeon.

Kris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sudah ditarik masuk ke rumah Junmyeon. Xiumin dan Luhan sudah makan sopnya duluan. Mereka terlihat kaget saat Junmyeon menarik seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung masuk ke rumah.

"Hey kalian, Xi Sibling! Kenalkan ini Kris. Tuan Sok Kuat yang aku ceritakan kemarin!" Junmyeon memperkenalkan Kris kepada Xiumin dan Luhan.

Kris sedikit tersinggung saat kembali dipanggil Tuan Sok Kuat oleh Junmyeon. Tapi ia hanya membungkuk hormat pada Xiumin dan Luhan. "Annyeong haseyo,"

"Annyeong haseyo.." Xiumin dan Luhan membalas sapaan Kris.

"Duduklah, Kris-ssi," Junmyeon mempersilahkan duduk Kris.

Kris menurut. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Junmyeon. Ia melihat makanan yang dihidangkan di hadapannya. "Semua makanan ini sepertinya enak,"

"Memang enak!" Luhan menyela. Masih ada makanan memenuhi mulutnya. "Junmyeon pandai memasak! Masakannya selalu enak,"

"Hush! Oppa!" Xiumin memukul paha Luhan. "Sopan sedikit dengannya! Mulutmu masih penuh dengan makanan!"

Junmyeon terkekeh. "Kalian berdua..."

Kris pun mengambil mangkuk nasinya, dan menuangkan satu sendok sayur sop lobsternya. Setelah itu mencicipi sop itu. "Wah! Enak!"

Junmyeon senang saat ketiga temannya itu makan masakannya dengan lahap. Saat ia akan mengambil nasi, tiba-tiba handphone miliknya berbunyi. Ada email masuk.

_"Selamat, Kim Suho. Anda telah diterima sebagai karyawan kami. Nilai Anda 3,90. Datanglah ke kantor tepat jam 9 pagi. Kau bisa langsung bekerja. Salam, Lotte Fashion,"_

"Teman-teman..." Junmyeon menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa, Myeon? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Xiumin.

"... AKU DITERIMA DI LOTTE FASHION~~!" Junmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah? Waaaahh~~ selamaaatt!" Xiumin berdiri dan menghampiri Junmyeon. Junmyeon juga saat itu berdiri untuk menyambut pelukan Xiumin. Mereka berpelukan dan berputar-putar layaknya anak kecil.

Kris tiba-tiba terbatuk saat menyadari kata Lotte Fashion. Luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu langsung memberinya air putih. Junmyeon dan Xiumin pun menghentikan pelukan mereka saat Kris tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kris?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hyung.." Kris meminum habis air di gelas yang diberikan Luhan.

"Ada apa, Kris?" Xiumin menatap Kris heran. "Sampai tersedak begitu,"

"Maaf. Apa katamu tadi, Junmyeon? Kau melamar kerja di... Lotte Fashion?" Kris menatap Junmyeon tak percaya.

"Iya. Maka dari itu aku mengundang kalian makan-makan bersamaku. Dan ternyata aku juga sudah diterima di sana. Sekalian merayakan keberhasilanku," jawab Junmyeon.

"Baiklah! Kami akan menghabiskan lobster besar ini! Tenang saja, Myeon!" Luhan mencincing lengan bajunya, lalu kembali makan.

Junmyeon pun kembali duduk dan ikut makan bersama mereka bertiga. Kris melanjutkan makannya. Diam-diam ia juga melirik ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeon ternyata melamar kerja di perusahaan tempat ibunya bekerja. Mungkin saja intensitas waktu untuk bertemu dengan Junmyeon lebih banyak. Ia bisa sewaktu-waktu mampir ke kantor ibunya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sejak ia tinggal di Korea. Setidaknya Junmyeon belum tahu kalau ibunya adalah Presdir dari Lotte Fashion.

"Memang benar... dunia terlalu sempit,"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

Chapter 3 update! Duuh~ makasih ya yang udah mantengin Eyes Nose Lips sampe chapter 3. Ira jadi terharu :"). Reviewersnya juga semakin banyak. Ira jadi nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa nih wkwk.

Langsung aja ya Ira bales reviewnya.

**akiko ichie**: sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini yo~! Siapa yg nabrak Kris? Salah kali kamu wkwk. Yang nabrak Junmyeon ya? Iya itu eommanya Kris :'3

**hyejinpark**: Ih! Soktau/? Wkwk pokoknya pantengin aja. Ini udah next ya. :3

**anon**: Mm.. mungkin ada lagi satu masalah hehehe /ketawa nista/ Waah~ makasih. Pantengin terus ya

**jimae407203**: Bayanginnya jangan aneh-aneh '-' puasa entar batal lho wkwk

**sayangsemuamembersuju**: Ih! Kok tau? Kamu siapa? Kamu peramal? Kenapa kamu seperti jelly/? /salahfokus/? Ganjil gimana? Ira nggak bawa Jin BTS disini TAT/? Oke ini udah lanjut ya~!

**Emmasuho**: Oke ini udah lanjut ya

**dhearagil**: Salam kenal juga. Ira disini ^^ .Hayo kamu telat dapet hukuman wkwk /gak kok tenang aja/ Suho itu Eommaku :( Oke ini udah lanjut yo!

**DiraLeeXiOh**: Iya kok! Ada oranyngnya. Ih sumpah transgender itu cantik bingit/? Tapi masih cantikan Suho dong ya wkwk :3 Yang nabrak Suho sudah dijelaskan diatas sayang :3 Ini udah lanjut ne~

**jameela**: Waria yg mana donq :( Oke ini udah lanjut yo~

**Vioolyt**: Apa sepertinya begitu? Pantengin aja chapter selanjutnya ya~! Ini udah lanjut ya. Iya nggak apa-apa. Makasih juga buat reviewnya :)

**kaihinkrisho shipper**: Hayoo reaksinya gimana? Pantengin aja Ffnya ya~! Ini udah lanjut

**otomeharu22**: Thanks buat koreksinya. Ya mana Ira tahu. Makanya Ira kasih keterangan tanpa mengubah alat kelamin.

.

.

.

Review for This Chapter pleasee~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 4]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

* * *

.

.

Junmyeon memasuki gedung kantor Lotte Fashion. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Tapi ia tidak tau dimana ruangan tempat ia bekerja. Ia hanya memasuki lobby dan berjalan menuju lift. Ia sedikit asing dengan kantor baru yang ia tempati bekerja ini. Matanya tal disangka menangkap di depan pintu lift ada Sulli yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon langsung menghampiri dan menyapa Sulli. "Selamat pagi, Bos.."

Sulli menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga. Selamat pagi juga, Suho-ssi. Ikut aku!"

"Ada apa, Bos?"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan tempatmu bekerja dan beberapa ruangan yang ada di kantor ini, Suho-ssi," Sulli memencet tombol liftnya. Pintu lift tak lama terbuka.

"Ba-baik, Bos..." Junmyeon hanya mengikuti kemanapun Sulli berjalan.

Mereka pun masuk lift bersama orang-orang kantor lainnya. Tak lama pintu lift terbuka di lantai 6. Sulli pun keluar lift dan Junmyeon mengikutinya. Lantai 6 berisi sekat-sekat tempat kerja para karyawan. Sekat-dekat itu terbuat dari triplek. Walaupun sebuah triplek, tapi jangan ragukan tripleknya. Tebal dan kuat. Semua orang di sana berkutat dengan komputer mereka masing-masing.

"Lantai 6 adalah lantai gedung dimana kau akan bekerja, Suho-ssi," jelas Sulli.

"A-akan kuingat, Bos.." Junmyeon merespon.

"Jangan panggil aku Bos, Suho-ssi. Pangilan formal saja itu sudah cukup di kantor ini," Sulli menanggapi Junmyeon tetapi matanya tetap tak menatap Junmyeon.

"Ba-baik... Sulli-ssi,"

"Begitu lebih bagus. Baik. Kita sudah sampai," Sulli berhenti berjalan. Terdapat tempat kosong di hadapannya. Junmyeon juga ikut berhenti. "Ini adalah tempatmu sekarang, Suho-ssi. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dinding sekatnya bisa kau hias sesuka hatimu. Walaupun bebas, tapi kau juga harus menegakkan kedisiplinan. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti.. Sulli-ssi," jawab Junmyeon.

Tempat itu masih monoton menurut Junmyeon. Kursi empuk dengan bantalan berwarna coklat, komputer LED, tempat alat tulis, dua pak kertas berbeda ukuran, dan scanner. Junmyeon tak sabar ingin menghias semuanya. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali beberapa barang penting di tasnya. Itu masalah nanti, yang penting ia harus bekerja keras.

"Dua ruangan yang dilapisi kaca itu adalah ruangan rapat. Yang sebelah kiri adalah ruangan rapat untuk marketing, pemasaran, dan publikasi. Dan yang sebelah kanan adalah ruangan rapat bagi desainer, fotografer dan model. Model biasanya ikut forum rapat dengan fotografer, menyangkut pemotretan atau semacamnya. Sementara desainer akan rapat sendiri, terkadang ada waktunya juga untuk rapat bersama fotografer dan model. Kami sudah memiliki jadwal rapat rutin yaitu dua minggu sekali. Dua minggu untuk fotografer, dan dua minggunya lagi untuk desainer," Sulli melanjutkan aktivitasnya menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di lantai 6.

"Oh begitu..." Junmyeon hanya merespon seperti itu.

Sulli berbalik menghadap Junmyeon. "... Kamar mandi ada di ujung ruangan dan jika ingin istirahat makan siang kau bisa ke lantai dua. Keterangan lanjut tentang ruangan-ruangan lainnya, kau bisa melihatnya di bagan tepat di dalam lift. Sekarang kau bisa bekerja, Suho-ssi,"

"Baik, Sulli-ssi! Tapi... boleh aku bertanya?" Junmyeon mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Setahuku... Lotte Fashion akan merancang busana untuk musim gugur sebulan kedepan..." Junmyeon memainkan jari-jarinya.

Sulli menepuk dahinya. "Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Baiklah!" Sulli mendorong Junmyeon menuju tempat kerja dan mendudukkan Junmyeon di kursinya. Ia mengambil satu pensil dan kertas. Ia banting dua benda itu di meja tepat di hadapan Junmyeon. "Gambar desain pakaiannya! Setelah itu serahkan semua desain-desain pakaian musim gugurmu padaku. Paling lambat sampai minggu depan! Karena minggu depan para desainer juga ada rapat dengan Presdir Wu!"

Junmyeon bergidik ketakutan. "Ba-baik, Sulli-ssi..."

"Bagus! Selamat bekerja, Nona Suho," Sulli tersenyum manis, lalu pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon begitu saja.

Junmyeon menatap kepergian Sulli. Kemudian menaikkan bahunya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, lalu mulai berkutat dengan pensil dan kertasnya tadi. Ia berpikir, lalu menggambar sedikit yang ada di otaknya itu di kertas. Ia lakukan itu dengan rapi. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara sekatnya diketuk. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia melanjutkan menggambarnya lagi. Junmyeon tak sadar ada perempuan yang mengintip dari atas sekatnya.

"Hey, kau,"

"Aaaakk!"

Kertas dan pensil Junmyeon terlempar begitu saja. Junmyeon terjatuh dari kursinya. Mengaduh kesakitan setelah ia terjatuh. Ia berusaha berdiri walaupun ia berani sumpah pantatnya benar-benar sakit setelah mencium lantai. Sementara perempuan itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Di atas sekat pembatas tempat Junmyeon bekerja.

"Maaf membuatmu jatuh," ujar perempuan itu dengan nada yang datar.

Junmyeon menatap perempuan itu. Ia hampir marah, tapi ia tahan. "Kau hendak menyapaku? Harusnya kau jangan kagetkan aku... Aduh, sakit..."

"Maaf.." Perempuan berambut sebahu itu memainkan tangannya yang berpegangan di sekat pembatas. "Kau anak baru?"

"Iya.. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya memperingatkan..." Perempuan itu menatap Junmyeon. "Kau harus hati-hati dengan perempuan berhati setan itu.."

"Perempuan berhati setan? Siapa?" Junmyeon berkedip.

"Yang mengantarmu sampai ke sini,"

"Maksudmu... Sulli?"

"Siapa lagi?" Perempuan itu menopangkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di sekat. "Karyawan terbaik Lotte Fashion telah ia singkirkan dari kantor ini. Kau tahu, aku sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di sini. Setelah itu kau datang. Aku harap kau tak bernasib sama.."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kau nanti juga akan tahu sendiri," Perempuan itu melepaskan tangannya dari sekat, kemudian duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Junmyeon sudah membulatkan matanya di tempat. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya lalu hendak menggambar lagi. "Karyawan terbaik telah disingkirkan Sulli? Lalu aku penggantinya?"

Junmyeon menggidikkan bahunya lalu mulai menggambar.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Aahh!" Junmyeon kembali kaget saat perempuan itu kembali mengintipnya dari sekat. Junmyeon mengelus dadanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Junmyeon. "... Aku Oh Sehun. Aku bagian marketing. Salam kenal!" Perempuan itu kembali menghilang dari hadapan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Perempuan bernama Sehun itu aneh. "Salam kenal juga... Namaku... Kim Suho..."

.

?

.

Junmyeon berkutat dengan buku catatannya di hadapan Sulli. Sulli berbicara sesuatu pada Junmyeon. Tapi sepertinya kecepatan berbicaranya sama seperti kereta express.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan desainmu dalam minggu ini. Kau juga harus mencari bahan untuk debat di rapat minggu depan, lalu membuat Presdir Wu terkesan.. Hari ini jadwalmu juga membantu wardrobe pemotretan untuk memilih baju-baju yang akan dipakai oleh model... Bla bla bla..."

Junmyeon berusaha mencatat semua yang dibicarakan Sulli. Ia mengutuk telinganya yang tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang tertinggal, tapi ia sungkan untuk meminta kepada Sulli untuk mengulang kata-kata yang terlewat itu. Bisa-bisa ia kena omel Sulli dan kembali menjelek-jelekkannya. Junmyeon cukup pasrah untuk berdebat dengan perempuan ini.

"... Dan hari ini kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya! Mengerti?" Sulli mengakhiri laju bicaranya pada Junmyeon.

"Me-mengerti..." Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Bagus.." Sulli langsung pergi begitu saja.

Junmyeon menatap kertas catatannya itu. Banyak sekali yang harus ia kerjakan. Catatan itu bagaikan daftar belanjaan. "Astaga... Pulang nanti aku tepar..."

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Entah bel apa itu, Junmyeon tidak mengerti. Semua karyawan yang ada di sana beranjak dari tempat duduknya masing-masing. Bersorak gembira. Lalu pergi menuju lift atau tangga. Junmyeon hanya bisa melongo. Itu tadi bel apa, pikirnya.

"Hey!"

"Aah!" Junmyeon sedikit terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu tadi... Bel makan siang?" Junmyeon kembali bertanya.

"Kau kira itu bel apa? Bel istirahat anak SD?" Sehun tetap berbicara dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Oh..."

"Kau mau makan siang bersamaku, Suho?" Sehun menawarkan.

"Boleh.." Junmyeon tersenyum, lalu mereka pergi berdua.

Mereka menuju lift. Sehun memencet tombol lift. "Sepertinya kau harus lembur hari ini,"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum. "Ah, tidak juga. Aku bisa mengerjakannya di rumah,"

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya. Junmyeon dan Sehun berdiri di pojok lift. Sehun melanjutkan bertanya. "Tapi menurut pengalamanku.. desainer tidak pernah membantu wardrobe pemotretan,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kau kan hanya perancang busana. Bukan pembantu. Kau mau saja disuruh-suruh oleh Sulli," ujar Sehun.

"Biarkan sajalah..." Junmyeon meresponnya dengan tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun dia bosku. Dia captain desainer. Aku hanya anggota baru,"

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati dengannya," sela Sehun.

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka pun keluar dari sana. Mereka ada di lantai dua. Lantai dua ternyata adalah kantin. Kantin itu didesain semacam foodcourt. Tempat duduknya unik. Kursinya terbuat dari kayu, tapi berbentuk balok. Bentuk mejanya bervariasi. Ada yang segitiga, lingkaran dan segiempat. Motifnya juga bervariasi. Ada polkadot, bunga, dan sebagainya.

Sehun dan Junmyeon duduk di meja yang berbentuk segitiga. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalau ada yakiniku, aku pesan satu ya," jawab Junmyeon.

"Kau tunggu disini, oke? Aku akan segera kembali," Sehun pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pun menunggu dengan sabar. Tak lama ada seseorang yang mondar-mandir seperti sedang mencari tempat untuk duduk. Orang itu membawa nampan berisi makanan. Kebetulan mata orang itu juga tertuju pada meja yang ditempati Junmyeon. Orang itu menghampirinya. "Maaf, apa salah satu dari kursi ini kosong?"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah orang itu. Junmyeon terbelalak. Orang itu juga terbelalak. Junmyeon menampakkan senyum bahagianya. "Tao-ya?"

"Nuna? Nuna diterima disini?" Orang yang ternyata adalah Tao itu juga tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya. Eh, ayo duduk sini. Kebetulan satu kursi disini kosong," Junmyeon mempersilakan duduk Tao.

Tao pun duduk. "Senangnya aku bisa satu kantor dengan nuna..."

"Kau juga diterima disini? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Rencananya aku ingin mengabari Suho nuna lewat telepon. Tapi, aku kehilangan nomormu. Handphoneku keformat. Hehehe..." Tao terkekeh.

"Ah, kau ini..." Junmyeon menepuk pelan lengan Tao. "Aku juga senang kau bekerja di sini. Tidak sia-sia kita bekerja keras, Tao-ya..."

"Iya nuna.." Tao mencomot kentang gorengnya.

Tak lama Sehun datang membawa nomor meja. "Suho, aku sudah memesan makanan kita. Nanti diantar,"

"Oke, Sehun-ah," Junmyeon tersenyum.

Sehun tak sengaja menatap Tao. Entah kenapa matanya tak berkedip melihat pemuda bermata mirip panda itu. Tao sedang asyik memakan kentang gorengnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di kursinya.

"Itu temanmu, Suho?" Sehun iseng bertanya pada Junmyeon.

"Maksudmu Tao? Iya dia temanku. Memangnya kenapa?" Junmyeon bertanya balik.

"Teman apa? Teman waktu SD? SMP? SMA? Teman kampus?..."

Junmyeon tertawa. "Bukan, Sehun-ah. Aku baru berteman dengannya waktu kita berdua melamar kerja. Kami senang bisa bekerja bersama di kantor ini,"

Sehun menatap Tao lagi. Kemudian berbisik pada Junmyeon. "Dia tampan sekali..."

"Begitukah? Ya.. cocok untuk ukuran model Lotte Fashion," Junmyeon tertawa kecil.

Tao menatap Junmyeon dan Sehun. "Kalian... membicarakan aku?"

"B-bukan bukan..." Sehun langsung mengelaknya.

"Dia bilang kau tampan, Tao-ya.." Junmyeon tersenyum pada Tao, kemudian mebatap Sehun.

Tao menatap Sehun. "Benarkah? Terima kasih.."

Sehun salah tingkah. "Su-suho! Boleh aku lihat daftar catatanmu?"

"Tentu saja," Junmyeon menyerahkan catatan kecilnya pada Sehun.

"Apa ini? Mendesain busana musim gugur sebanyak 10 desain? Harus selesai minggu depan? Ah, Sulli keterlaluan..." Sehun menggerutu sendiri saat ia melihat isi catatan Junmyeon.

"Itu apa, Nuna?" tanya Tao.

"Daftar catatan jadwal. Setelah jam makan siang ini aku harus ke ruang kostum penotretan untuk membantu wardrobe," jawab Junmyeon. "Apa kau ada pemotretan?"

"Sayang sekali, nuna. Aku hari ini rapat dengan Hyukjae sunbae. Tentang tempat pemotretan di musim gugur bulan depan," jawab Tao menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Junmyeon tersenyum.

Tak lama makanan pesanan Sehun dan Junmyeon datang. Mereka pun makan siang dengan tenang. Tak lupa canda tawa dari Tao meramaikan suasana mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Maaf... aku hanya ingin membantu Anda," Junmyeon berbicara pada seorang perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kau.. suruhannya Nona Sulli?" tanya perempuan itu.

Mendengar kata 'suruhan', hati Junmyeon menciut. Benar apa kata Sehun, Sulli sengaja memanfaatkan kepolosannya. Wajar saja Junmyeon tak tahu apa-apa karena ia baru bekerja di Lotte Fashion hari ini. Junmyeon menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Menahan amarah.

"Aku bukan suruhan Nona Sulli. Namaku Suho. Aku baru pertama kali kerja disini. Aku hanya ingin mengenal dunia pemotretan. Yah walaupun jabatanku bukan model atau fotografi," Junmyeon tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Perempuan itu hanya merespon dengan kata 'oh', lalu tersenyum manis. Perempuan itu mengantarkan Junmyeon ke ruang kostum. Pemotretan hari ini cukup senggang. Fotografer yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu selesai memotret seorang model perempuan. Junmyeon sampai di ruang kostum. Pakaian-pakaian yang ada di sana adalah pakaian yang biasa dipakai saat pemotretan. Tuxedo, kemeja, gaun... ah biasa, menurut Junmyeon.

"Hanya ada pakaian seperti ini jika sedang tidak ada event yang diadakan perusahaan, Suho-ssi," ujar perempuan itu.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah perempuan itu sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau bisa memakaikan pakaian-pakaian itu pada modelnya dengan bagus, hasilnya juga akan bagus. Tenang saja,"

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu mendapat telepon masuk. Ia langsung pamit permisi pada Junmyeon untuk pergi. Pandangan Junmyeon beralih ke pakaian-pakaian yang ada di sana.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membantu wardrobe untuk urusan fashion. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

.

?

.

Pintu ruangan Presdir Wu dibuka oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba. Tampaklah Kris yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja ibunya. Presdir Wu sedikit kaget akan kedatangan Kris.

"Kris? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ingin mengunjungi kantor?" ucap Presdir menggunakan bahasa China

"Maaf tapi aku bosan di rumah. Aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu," jawab Kris dengan bahasa China juga tentunya.

"Mengerjakan sesuatu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bosan mengasingkan diri terus-menerus. Aku ingin menyibukkan diriku. Bisakah aku bekerja di sini?" tawar Kris.

Presdir Wu membulatkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kau mau bekerja sebagai apa di sini?"

"Entahlah, model atau apa terserah. Aku hanya ingin menyibukkan diri. Tidak digaji pun tidak masalah," Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Maksudku..." Presdir berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Lotte Fashion ini juga dipasarkan di luar Korea Selatan. Bahkan perusahaan fashion di New York pun juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini. Apa... kau tidak takut?"

"Takut soal apa? Biarkan saja mereka. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan masa laluku," Kris menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar.

Presdir menghela nafas panjang. "Pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu hanyalah seorang model, Yifan,"

"Tidak masalah buatku," Kris tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruangan Presdir diketuk dan dibuka oleh seseorang yang membawa kamera DSLR. Fotografer bertag name Hyukjae. Hyukjae juga membawa beberapa kertas yang sudah dijadikan satu dengan klip kertas.

"Maaf, Presdir Wu. Ini hasil rapat saya dengan beberapa model," ujar Hyukjae.

Presdir menerima kertas itu. Membacanya sejenak, lalu ia kembali menatap Hyukjae. "Hyukjae-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa itu, Presdir?"

"Putraku Kris, sedang mencari pekerjaan. Dan kurasa dia cocok menjadi model. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Presdir melipat tangannya di dada.

Hyukjae melihat Kris. Ia sedikit mendongak karena tinggi Kris melebihi dirinya. "Aku setuju dengan Anda, Presdir. Postur tubuh Kris yang tinggi, ditambah wajah yang tampan juga mendukungnya untuk menjadi model. Bahkan cover boy,"

"Begitukah?" Presdir terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. "Baiklah, hari ini kau bisa bekerja di sini, Kris. Kau ikut dengan Hyukjae ke ruang pemotretan,"

Kris hanya memasang wajah datar dan berjalan mengikuti Hyukjae. Hyukjae membungkuk pamit pergi dari ruangan Presdir, lalu kembali ke ruang pemotretan. Kris mengekor di belakangnya.

.

?

.

"... Nah, kau bisa ganti di ruangan ini, Kris-ssi," ujar Hyukjae mengakhiri 'tour keliling' dirinya dengan Kris. "Aku tunggu di luar. 10 menit lagi kita mulai pemotretan,"

Hyukjae pun pergi dari uang kostum meninggalkan Kris. Kris pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung rapi di setiap sudut ruangan dan juga gantungan baju. Ia tampak memilih-milih baju seperti layaknya ia memilih baju di toko baju terkenal.

Kris tak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan berdiri membelakanginya. Perempuan itu sedang melihat-lihat baju. Kris pikir itu adalah petugas wardrobe, jadi ia menghampirinya. "Ehm, sebentar lagi aku akan menjalani pemotretan. Tolong pilihkan baju yang sesuai,"

Perempuan itu tak merespon Kris. Ia hanya mengambil satu tuxedo abu-abu, kemudian melihatnya. Kris diabaikan. Tak lama perempuan itu hendak berbalik badan.

"Mungkin dengan ini cocok dipadukan dengan..."

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba diam saat ia menghadap Kris. Kris juga membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui perempuan itu adalah Junmyeon. Mereka awalnya diam. Kemudian tak sengaja mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Kris/Junmyeon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mereka kembali diam. Kris kemudian membuka pembicaraan. "Kau bekerja... sebagai wardrobe?"

"Bukan. Sudah kubilang sebagai desainer," Junmyeon menjawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya tempatmu di lantai 3?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh disini?" Junmyeon melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku hanya ingin membantu saja. Sekaligus mengenal ruangan-ruangan yang ada di setiap lantai, Tuan Kris..."

"Terserah kau sajalah," Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Junmyeon memiringkan wajahnya. "Kau bilang... kau ingin dicarikan pakaian yang sesuai untuk pemotretan?"

Kris mengangguk.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Baiklah, pegang ini!" Junmyeon menyodorkan tuxedo tadi kepada Kris, kemudian berbalik ke gantungan-gantungan baju di belakangnya.

Junmyeon asyik memilih kemeja dan celana. Junmyeon kembaki dengan kemeja berwarna orange cerah dan celana hitam. "Pakai ini!"

Kris menerimanya. "Warnanya kontras sekali. Kau yakin?"

"Turuti perintahku! Ganti sekarang, setelah itu kembalilah! Biar aku lihat," Junmyeon berlagak seperti bos.

"Baik, baik. Bos Junmyeon," sindir Kris sambil tertawa.

Junmyeon juga membalasnya dengan tawa. Tak lama, Kris kembali dengan pakaian yang tadi diberikan Junmyeon sudah menempel di tubuhnya. Dua kancing kemeja bagian atas dibiarkan terbuka. Tuxedo juga tidak dirapikan. Junmyeon sampai berpikir, jangan-jangan resleting celana Kris belum dinaikkan. Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghampiri Kris.

"Kau yakin ingin menjadi model dengan berpakaian seperti itu?" Kali ini Junmyeon yang menyindir.

"This is my style," Kris menaikkan bahunya.

Junmyeon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dikaitkanlah kancing kemeja itu sampai rapi. Membenahi kerah kemeja itu. Kancing tuxedonya juga ia rapikan. Bagian bahu Kris ia juga rapikan dengan jari-jari tangannya. Kris merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat jemari Junmyeon membenahi pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya sekarang. Matanya tak lepas dari Junmyeon. Junmyeon juga tidak sengaja menatap Kris hingga mereka saling menatap begitu lama. Pipi Junmyeon kembali memerah.

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya. "Ba-baiklah! Sudah selesai. Perlu aku merapikan rambutmu juga?"

"Ti-tidak usah..." Kris menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dalam hati ia berkata, bagus sekali caranya ia mengatur style berpakaian.

Junmyeon pun kembali menghampiri Kris dengan dasi berwarna merah bergaris hitam itu. Junmyeon juga memasangkan dasi itu pada Kris. Layaknya seorang istri memasangkan dasinya pada suami, pikir Kris.

"Sudah selesai," Junmyeon tersenyum sambil memperhatikan penampilan Kris. "Kau terlihat tampan sekarang, Kris,"

Kris mendekati Junmyeon. "Aku memang selalu tampan.."

Kris pun pergi menjauh dari Junmyeon. Setelah sampai di pintu, Kris membalikkan badannya. "Terima kasih, Junmyeon..."

"Anytime, Kris.." Junmyeon berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum.

Kris pun pergi menghampiri Hyukjae. Junmyeon yang masih ada di sana tiba-tiba menepuk kepalanya. "Sial.. kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku bekerja di lantai 3?"

.

?

.

"Mau pulang bersamaku, Suho nuna?" Tao menawarkan.

Mereka sudah ada di luar gedung Lotte Fashion. Tao terlihat lempar-tangkap kunci mobilnya. Junmyeon hanya menanggapi tawaran Tao dengan senyum. "Tidak usah, Tao. Aku bisa naik bis,"

"Ayolah, nuna. Aku juga ingin tahu rumah nuna... Siapa tahu aku bisa main ke rumah," Tao merengek.

Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi ia tidak mau merepotkan Tao. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Sehun sedang berjalan menuju dirinya dan Tao. Junmyeon langsung menarik paksa Sehun. "Tao! Kau bisa mengantarkan Sehun ke rumahnya. Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Kerjaan menumpuk, ada keluargaku yang datang ke rumah.."

Sehun kaget atas perkataan Junmyeon. Ia hanya bisa membatu. Tao menatap Junmyeon bingung. Junmyeon menoleh ke arah halte. Ada bis yang berkode 317-324, itu kode bis yang menuju halte dekat kompleknya. Junmyeon mendorong Sehun ke arah Tao, jadi Sehun dan Tao saling berdekatan.

"Bis ku sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa besook~~~!" Junmyeon berlari ke halte bis agar ia tak ketinggalan bisnya.

Junmyeon pergi menibggalkan Tao dan Sehun berdua. Mereka terlihat canggung. Terutama Sehun. Tao kembali lempar-tangkap kunci mobilnya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Sehun tersipu. "Te-terserah kau saja..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Sketsa desain terakhir kurang sedikit lagi,"

.

DAP! DAP!

.

"Itu desain yang tidak sengaja dicoret oleh Sulli.."

.

DAP! DAP!

.

"Baru hampir dua minggu bekerja saja sudah banyak cobaan.."

.

DAP! DAP!

.

"Aku bakalan stres bulan ini. Hampir tidak ada refreshing. Walaupun Sabtu dan Minggu memang hari libur. Tetap saja..."

.

DAP! DAP!

.

"Dan dua kali aku bertemu si Tuan Sok Kuat di kantor. Dia itu sebenarnya siapa sih?"

Junmyeon melempar bola basketnya ke ring. Bola itu masuk ke sana dan jatuh memantul di lantai lapangan. Junmyeon menarik hoodie jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya dari panas matahari. Ia mengambil bola itu.

Junmyeon berpikir. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain basket. Junmyeon mencoba mendribble bola itu sebisa mungkin dan seingatnya. Junmyeon juga berlari menuju ring basket sambil mendribble bola basket itu. Junmyeon juga ingin mencoba long-shoot dari tengah lapangan. Tapi bola itu hanya mengenai penyangga ring dan bola itu memantul ke arah pintu pagar pembatas lapangan.

Kebetulan ada orang lain yang berdiri di sana. Bola itu perlahan berhenti tepat di kaki orang itu. Junmyeon menatap orang yang berdiri di sana. Kris.

"Kris?" tanya Junmyeon memastikan.

"Kau payah dalam long-shoot, Junmyeon," Kris mengambil bola itu.

Junmyeon mendekati Kris. "Aku tahu kau mantan atlet. Tapi jangan menghinaku seperti itu..."

Kris tertawa. Bola itu sudah ada di satu jarinya. Bola itu berputar-putar. "Aku tidak menghinamu.."

"Lalu?"

"Itu sebuah kode, bodoh,"

Kris melempar bola itu ke arah ring. Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. "Kau ini, tidak mengerti sebuah kode, ya?"

"Aku bukan anak pramuka. Lagipula dulu aku sering membolos kegiatan pramuka," Junmyeon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Kris tertawa. "Dasar perempuan tomboy,"

"Lalu apa urusanmu?"

"Entah kenapa aku suka dengan perempuan tomboy," Kris mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

Junmyeon tersipu. "A-apa maksudmu? Apa itu sebuah kode lagi?"

"Bukan. Itu bukan kode," Kris kembali menatap Junmyeon. Kembali dengan senyuman yang tak tahu artinya apa.

"Kau aneh, Kris..."

Junmyeon mundur hendak menjauh dari Kris. Entah kenapa di belakang Junmyeon ada kulit pisang yang tergeletak di lantai. Sehingga Junmyeon tak sengaja menginjaknya dan terpeleset. Tak sengaja tangan Kris ia tarik sehingga Kris ikut jatuh. Junmyeon jatuh duluan di lantai lapangan dan disusul Kris yang jatuh menindih tubuh Junmyeon.

Mata mereka bertemu. Saling bertatapan dengan posisi seperti itu. Sudah dirasakan oleh Junmyeon rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Begitu juga Kris. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu lama.

"Myeon..." panggil Kris.

"A-apa...?"

"Mau bermain basket bersamaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

Hiyaaa~~ Maaf FFnya kependekaaann~! Ira lagi nggak bisa mikir buat chapter ini. Selain sebentar lagi masuk sekolah, Ira juga nggak ada waktu buat bikin FF hikseu~

Oh iya kenapa banyak banget yang tanya kalo Junmyeon nggak diubah sepenuhnya jadi cewek? Kenapa ia harus menjadi transgender? Kenapa nggak genderswitch aja?

Begini. Ira suka dengan hal-hal yang unik dan menarik. Ira masih mengusung boys love di sini. Tapi kalau Junmyeonnya dibuat jadi laki-laki malah jadinya nggak menarik. Begitu juga dengan perempuan. Kalau jadi perempuan atau Genderswitch juga rasanya kayak Drama Korea'-'. Ira mengangkat pokok permasalahan cinta seorang transgender di sini. Yah, walaupun akhirnya juga sama aja boys love jadinya (walaupun secara nggak langsung). Kenapa berhubungan dengan fashion? Karena transgender (mungkin) tahu tentang style laki-laki dan perempuan.

Gimana? Udah jelas? Kalo nggak jelas bisa tanya lagi pas nanti review. Makasih banyak yang udah setia pantengin Eyes, Nose, Lips ya.

Waktunya bales review~~

**sayakanoicinoe**: telah dilanjutkan sersan /eh

**riy**: fighting juga buat kamu wkwk :3 ini udah lanjut ya

**anon**: Iya tuh, wkwk. Junmyeonnya mah emang dasar nggak peka wkwk. Luhan sama Xiumin disini kujadikan kakak adik disini. Soalnya mereka cocok jadi kakak adik, buka pacar wkwk. Pair lain? Hmm.. /lirik TaoHun

**EmmaSuho**: Nyahaha iya. Udah lanjut ya, maaf pendek.

**alexandra. **: Haha masa sih? Coba dengerin versi Akmu sama Tablo. Keren juga lho. Kalau mau galau-galauan dengerin versi asli sama versinya Akmu. Tapi kalo mau yang lebih swag dengerin versinya Tablo wkwk. Ah, dunia ini terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua ya Ira aja sampe heran ckckck /geleng geleng sambil minum es degan/? Ketar-ketir apaan -_- Maksudmu degdegan? Wkwkwk, kalo masalah Sulli bisa dilihat langsung ya, kalo Tao mah... wkwk liat aja nanti. Hahaha, rahasia Ira dan Tuhan yang tahu :D Ciee yang ngepens ama LuMin, mereka sibling bukan pair sayang. Pair lain? /lirik TaoHun/

**meliarizkyy7**: udah lanjut yaa

**hyejinpark**: udah next yaa

**jimae407203**: ini junmyeon yg seneng apa kamunya yg seneng wkkwk :D Tao keterima? Bisa dilihat di atas yo! Yaa semoga saja. Udah lanjut ya

**sayangsemuamembersuju**: aduh, mama lay~ anakmu ketularan virus lupamu wkwk :Dv tebak-tebakan berbonus kris? Dikata kuis kopi luwak arabica? Wkwkwk :D Ih, kok kamu terlalu detail sih? Kamu siapa sebenernya? Kenapa kamu seperti jelly/? Udah lanjut ya

**Chenderella**: udah lanjut ya. Nggak apa apa makasih udah mantengin ya

**yongchan**: nggak tahu. Hanya kris dan Tuhan yang tahu wkwk

**kakchiip**: wadaaw sampe histeris begitu. Makasih ya ~ Terus pantengin FF ini ya~

**KrisHo WonKyu**: Iya nggak apa-apa. Penjelasannya sudah di atas ya. Aduh, jangan takut begitu :( Oke ini udah lanjut ya

**Hyunki2204**: Kamu kurang suka kalo suho transgender ya? Maaf ya, oke ini udah next. Makasih udah baca.

**Raemyoon**: Wahh makasih udah suka. Penjelasan soal itu udah Ira jelasin di atas ya. Oke ini udah lanjut. Hwaiting juga buat kamu

**akiko ichie**: udah next ya

**jameela**: oke sebelum kamu bilang lupakan Ira juga udah lupa /apa/ Ira Cuma tau Fashion King, itu yang ada Yuri SNSD kan? Devil Wears Prada? Ira malah bacanya Panda Wears Prada /? /lirik Tao/ Eh, bukan Prada ding, Gucci wkwk. Ini udah update, maaf kalo lama

**dhearagil**: Jangan jangan kamu ikutan MOS juga? Wkwk.. Pandanya lagi makan bambu, jangan diganggu wkwk~ Kalo suho itu eommanya, Ira jadi appanya aja ya wkwk /slap/?

**DiraLeeXiOh**: Nah itu Ira juga bingung – itu Kris tahunya kalo Suho cewek itu karena dia pake baju mirip cewek. Ini udh lanjut ya

.

.

.

Review for this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 5]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

* * *

.

.

"Lempar bolanya, Myeon!"

"Apa? Kau pikir aku menendangnya, heh?"

.

DAP! DAP!

.

Kris masih terus menghalangi jalan Junmyeon untuk menjebol ring basketnya. Junmyeon tak kehabisan akal. Ia menipu gerakan dan berhasil melewati Kris dan melempar bola itu ke ring. Bola itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau hebat juga," puji Kris.

"Aku ini mantan senior eskul basket, kau tahu?" Junmyeon mengambil bola itu dan memutarnya di salah satu jari telunjuknya.

Kris tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mendorong bola basket itu dari tangan Junmyeon dan mendribble bola itu. Ia melakukan long shoot three point dari tengah lapangan. Bola basket itu masuk ke ring wilayah Junmyeon. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat aksi Kris. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. Junmyeon pun merebahkan dirinya di tengah lapangan. Beristirahat. Entah kenapa Kris juga ikut rebahan di samping Junmyeon. Mereka beristirahat selama beberapa menit.

"Hah.. hah.. hah..."

Junmyeon dan Kris merebahkan dirinya di lapangan basket. Bola basket yang ada di dekat mereka menggelinding sendiri terbawa angin, walaupun hanya berpindah beberapa senti dari mereka. Raut wajah dua orang itu tampak lelah, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Mereka memandang langit yang sudah hampir sore.

"Menyenangkan sekali... Aku ingin kita bermain seperti ini lagi, Kris.." Junmyeon memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Yah.. walaupun akhirnya aku yang menang," Kris terkekeh.

"Skorku berbeda tipis darimu!" Junmyeon bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kalau kita bermain basket lagi aku pasti akan menang.."

Kris ikut bangkit. Mengusap keringat dari pelipisnya. "Aku punya banyak waktu. Tapi mungkin kau yang tidak punya banyak waktu.."

"Aku punya waktu. Weekend minggu depan?" Junmyeon berdiri. Membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di punggung dan pantatnya.

"Deal!" Kris ikut berdiri. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu pagar. "Aku mau pulang. Sudah sore. Bukannya kau tadi bilang belum masak untuk makan malammu?"

"Ah, kau seperti anak kecil saja.." Junmyeon terkekeh lalu mengikuti Kris keluar dari lapangan basket komplek.

Junmyeon menutup pintu pagar. Setelah ia berbalik, tiba-tiba Kris mencium pipi kiri Junmyeon. Junmyeon terpaku. Kris terkekeh saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Junmyeon. Yang hanya Junmyeon rasakan hanyalah basah dan panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Kutunggu kau besok Senin di kantor. Sampai jumpa~!" Kris melambaikan tangannya menjauhi Junmyeon menuju gerbang komplek.

Junmyeon memegang pipinya yang barusan dicium oleh Kris. "Oke.. ini ciuman pipi ke 15 yang aku terima,"

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan semua desain-desain untuk rapat?"

"Sudah,"

"Apa bahan debat kedua untuk rapat sudah kau siapkan juga?"

"Sudah,"

"Apa kemarin kau sudah membantu wardrobe pemotretan?"

"Sudah. Dan mereka selalu senang atas itu,"

"Baiklah, dua jam lagi kita akan rapat. Bawa lima belas desain musim gugur itu ke Presdir Wu!"

"Baik,"

"Setelah itu kita akan berdiskusi sekaligus debat dengan bagian fotografi. Keputusan rapat ada di tangan Presdir Wu,"

"Baik,"

"Kita harus bisa meyakinkan Presdir Wu! Desainer tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kemenangan sebentar lagi di tangan perancang busana,"

"Hn.."

"Apa maksud dari 'hn' itu hah? Apa dari tadi kau hanya menjawab 'sudah', 'baik', tapi kau tak memperhatikanku?" Sulli berkacak pinggang ke arah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Sulli. "Apa lagi yang harus kujawab, Sulli-ssi?" Junmyeon menunjukkan daftar catatannya. "Bahkan tiap kau mengoceh pun aku mencatatnya,"

"Ah, apa mungkin di setiap catatanmu ada yang belum kau kerjakan?" Kini Sulli melipat tangannya di dada.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Apa katamu? Begitukah yang kau katakan menghargai atasanmu? Kau tadi bahkan tak menghiraukan setiap apa yang aku bicarakan!" bentak Sulli.

Junmyeon berdiri. "Saya sudah berusaha menghargai Anda, Nona Choi Sulli. Tapi Anda hanya membalasnya dengan perintah. Memang Anda adalah bos saya, tapi saya bukan pembantu rumah tangga pribadi Anda!"

Junmyeon hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar. Wajah Sulli memerah. Junmyeon menghela nafasnya. "Maaf, Sulli-ssi. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Anda bersikap seperti ini ke saya. Dan mungkin saja saya bisa ajukan keluhan ini ke Presdir Wu. Saya ingin kembali bekerja. Anda bisa menuju ke ruangan Anda yang di sebelah sana. Terima kasih,"

Junmyeon kembali duduk di kursinya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya. Kemudian ia berkutat lagi dengan komputer dan scanner. Sulli terlihat ingin marah lagi. Tapi sejak tadi ia menyuruh-nyuruh Junmyeon, ia diperhatikan oleh karyawan-karyawan di setiap sekat mereka. Daripada menanggung malu, lebih baik ia kembali ke ruangannya.

Sehun yang tempat kerjanya itu berhadapan dengan Junmyeon, memberanikan diri bertanya pada Junmyeon dari atas sekatnya. "Suho? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti biasa, Sehun," Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya. Ia sudah terbiasa akan kebiasaan Sehun yang sering bertanya tiba-tiba. "Setiap malam aku lembur. Bahkan aku belum makan dua hari ini. Aku hanya makan roti untuk mengganjal rasa laparku,"

"Bahkan kemarin saja kau rela tidak makan siang demi lima belas desain itu. Kalau aku jadi kau akan langsung kutendang si perempuan setan itu!" Sehun tampak menggebu-gebu.

"A-aku pusing sekarang, Hun.. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku bekerja? Aku akan menyiapkan bahan rapat," Junmyeon menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti siang kau makan, kan? Aku kasihan melihatmu. Kau makin hari makin kurus saja," tutur Sehun.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Iya aku janji,"

Sehun kembali duduk di kursinya. Terkadang Junmyeon bersyukur karena tempat kerja marketing, publikasi dan desainer dicampur jadi satu. Walaupun bagian marketing dan publikasi yang mendominasi, tapi setidaknya Junmyeon mendapatkan teman seperti Sehun.

.

?

.

"Musim gugur tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Sudah terlihat dari menguningnya daun-daun yang ada di pepohonan. Udara juga semakin dingin. Apa kalian sudah siap untuk presentasi tentang Lotte Autumn Album?" Presdir Wu mengawali rapat.

"Siap, Presdir!" Perwakilan dari desainer, fotografi dan model menjawabnya dengan semangat.

Perwakilan dari desainer ada tiga orang. Sulli, Junmyeon dan Eunji. Begitu pula perwakilan dari fotografi, model, dan publikasi. Total ada tiga belas orang di ruangan rapat (fotografi, desainer dan model) itu. Rapat dimulai dari bagian fotografi, yang memaparkan tentang tempat-tempat yang cocok untuk pemotretan outdoor khusus event Lotte Autumn Album ini. Dan dari raut wajah Presdir, sepertinya setuju akan pendapat dan paparan dari perwakilan fotografi itu.

Dilanjutkan dengan publikasi. Mereka akan memaparkan beberapa masukan tentang guest star yang akan muncul ke dalam katalog baru edisi musim gugur. Juga rencana tentang halaman khusus parfum pertama yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Lotte Fashion, yaitu Flower X. Mereka sepakat akan meminta tiga artis yaitu Jessica&Krystal (Jung Sister) dan Suzy. Masing-masing dari mereka akan mempromosikan pakaian-pakaian, aksesoris dan parfum Flower X.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan rancangan-rancangan pakaian yang sudah disketsa, Sulli-ssi?" Presdir pun mengawali diskusi dengan perwakilan dari para desainer.

Sulli langsung mengambil kumpulan desain milik Junmyeon dan Eunji. Sulli berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan satu persatu kertas-kertas ukuran F4 itu discan olehnya. "Ini adalah beberapa kumpulan-kumpulan desain untuk pakaian musim gugur ini, Presdir..."

Sulli menerangkan beberapa rancangan itu. Junmyeon mengernyitkan alis sebelah kanannya. Ia merasa janggal dengan penjelasan Sulli. Terlebih pada beberapa desain pakaian miliknya. Junmyeon pun menoleh ke arah Eunji. Seakan memberi isyarat tentang apa yang ia maksud pada Eunji. Eunji hanya meresponnya dengan menaikkan bahu. Oke, Eunji juga merasakan apa yang Junmyeon rasakan. Beberapa fotografer pun tampak sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Sulli.

Presdir pun hanya manggut-manggut sambil memperhatikan sketsa desain-desain pakaian musim gugur yang ia terima di laptopnya. Ia memperhatikan salah satu desain. Jaket kulit yang mengkilap warnanya, di bagian bawah dan leher jaket itu digambar bulu-bulu berwarna kuning tua. Di bawah gambar jaket itu ada gambar celana ketat berwarna hitam dan sepatu high heels tinggi 9cm.

"Sulli-ssi?" panggil Presdir Wu.

"Ya, Presdir?" sahut Sulli.

Presdir menampilkan sketsa tadi ke dinding proyektor. "Kenapa di bagian leher dan bawahnya dipasang bulu-bulu seperti ini? Bukannya kau tadi bilang bahan dari jaket ini dari kulit yang tebal? Sehingga tak perlu menggunakan bulu lagi"

Sulli diam. Junmyeon tahu kalau yang dimaksud Presdir Wu itu adalah desain miliknya. Sehingga Sulli terpojok. Presdir menunggu jawaban dari Sulli. Sulli masih mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Presdir Wu itu.

Junmyeon pun berdiri. "Biar saya saja yang menjawabnya, Presdir,"

Presdir menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Ah, Suho-ssi? Silakan silakan. Apa kau ingin menjelaskan tentang desain ini?"

Sulli terlihat ingin mencegah Junmyeon. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Suho?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, Bos. Lagipula itu rancanganku," Junmyeon memasang wajah polos pada Sulli, lalu maju ke dinding proyektor itu untuk menjelaskan.

"Jaket ini sebenarnya dirancang bukan terbuat dari kulit hewan seperti sapi, domba, atau harimau. Tetapi ini hanyalah kulit imitasi. Plastik. Tapi di dalamnya tetap dilapisi dengan kulit sapi, hanya 10% nya saja. Mengapa saya mendesain bulu di bagian leher dan bawah? Selain untuk hiasan, bulu itu juga sebagai tambahan penghangat. Karena khususnya pada bagian leher sangat peka akan suhu dalam dan luar ruangan," tutur Junmyeon.

"Tapi, kenapa harus menggunakan kulit imitasi?" tanya salah seorang perwakilan model.

"Bukankah di Lotte Fashion sudah menerapkan Save the Animalia, Save the Plantae, Save the Earth beberapa hari ini? Saya menerapkan itu di rancangan saya. Itu juga tidak akan banyak membunuh hewan, walaupun populasi hewan tersebut masih banyak atau sedikit. Plastik tersebut juga plastik khusus. Jadi bisa dicuci dan tidak akan merusak corak desain yang ada di jaket itu. Manusia juga tetap sehat dan tidak terkena alergi atau iritasi plastik," jawab Junmyeon mantap.

"... Dan untuk desain aksesoris dan tas bisa dipresentasikan oleh Eunji nantinya," lanjut Junmyeon.

Presdir menepuk kedua tangannya saat Junmyeon selesai berpresentasi. Begitu juga dengan para perwakilan dari publikasi, fotografer dan model. Eunji bertepuk tangan sangat semangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sulli. Ia hanya dua kali menepuk tangannya.

Presdir Wu berdiri dari duduknya. "Brilian! Brilian sekali gagasan Anda, Suho-ssi! Aku mengusulkan bahwa khusus lima desain yang aku tunjuk ini akan dijual limited edition. Hanya akan diproduksi lima setel tiap desain. Setuju?"

"Setuju, Presdir!" sahut semuanya.

Presentasi itu pun dilanjutkan oleh Eunji. Selain aksesoris dan tas, Eunji juga berbicara tentang parfum Flower X. Dari hasil kesepakatan, lima desain limited edition itu pun akan dipakai oleh guest star katalog Lotte Fashion edisi musim gugur. Aksesoris dan tas akan dijadikan satu set dengan pakaian rancangan dari Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, dengan berakhirnya presentasi dari bagian desainer, rapat ini ditutup. Segera siapkan semuanya pada bagian pabrik, dan kita akan promosikan ini seminggu setelah musim gugur dimulai. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian," Presdir Wu membungkuk mengakhiri rapatnya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan rapat itu membungkuk hormat juga pada Presdir Wu. Rapat pun ditutup.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Suho... kau yakin akan memakan ini semua?" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Bagaimana Sehun tidak membulatkan matanya, jika meja yang ia tempati bersama Junmyeon dipenuhi dengan satu loyang pizza ukuran besar. Beef cheese pizza lebih tepatnya. Junmyeon mengambil satu potong pizza itu, kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku akan jarang dirumah. Aku juga tidak sempat memasak. Makanya aku makan di sini. Hmm.. enak sekali! Kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya?" Junmyeon menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun walaupun pizza itu masih memenuhi mulutnya.

"Aku dalam proses diet, Suho," jawab Sehun sambil memakan es krim yogurtnya. "Apa kau tidak mencoba untuk diet, Suho?"

"Aku malah ingin menggemukkan diri untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Hun! Nyam nyam nyam..." ujar Junmyeon dan mengambil potongan pizza yang ketiga.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan, sih? Makan tidak tahu aturan,"

"Aku perempuan, tahu!" Junmyeon meminum es lemonade miliknya. "Setelah ini kan aku harus ke kamar ganti ruang pemotretan, Hun. Aku super sibuk. Ini juga perayaan atas rapat tadi,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Perasaan waktu aku pertama kali bekerja jadi marketing aku tidak sesibuk ini, kecuali di akhir bulan dan akhir musim..."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa merananya aku, Sehun-ah..." Junmyeon memelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Makan yang banyak! Semoga kau tidak gendut nantinya,"

.

?

.

"Pakaikan ini untuk model Yoon Sohee! Cardigannya yang warna orange ya!"

"Siap, Suho-ssi!"

"Oh iya, high heels untuk model Baek Yerin... ini saja! Tidak usah terlalu tinggi. Dia masih remaja,"

"Oke, Suho-ssi!"

"Suho-ssi! Sepatu untuk model Nam Joohyuk yang mana bagusnya? Untuk pemotretan berkonsep sport?"

"Kenapa tidak pakai sepatu sepak bola saja? Bukannya dia juga bawa bola?"

"Bukan hanya bola, tapi juga bulutangkis dan tenis,"

"Baiklah. Pakai saja sepatu kets dari Adidas atau Nike. Sesuaikan juga warnanya dengan bajunya, ya!"

Junmyeon sibuk memilihkan baju-baju untuk model-model Lotte Fashion. Para pengurus wardrobe sangat senang atas semua saran pakaian yang pas ala Junmyeon. Model dan fotografi juga tampak senang dengan tampilan baju-baju yang dipilihkan Junmyeon. Tak sedikit para model dan pengurus wardrobe yang ingin belajar soal fashion dengan Junmyeon. Itu diluar pekerjaan. Junmyeon baru tiga bulan bekerja di Lotte Fashion, tetapi ia sudah terkenal di kalangan model dan desainer.

"Jangan lupa kalau berkonsep gold and royal, pakaikan aksesoris yang tampak mewah," ujar Junmyeon pada salah satu model perempuan.

"Gold dan royal yang seperti apa maksudnya?" tanya model itu bingung.

"Kau bisa memakai cincin emas, kalung, gelang atau semacamnya. Konsep katalog minggu ini Gold and Royal kan? Kau bisa mengambil aksesorisnya di meja rias sebelah sana," jelas Junmyeon. Model perempuan itu mengerti.

Saat Junmyeon sibuk memilih baju-baju, di belakangnya tampak seorang laki-laki yang hendak menepuk pundaknya. Kebetulan Junmyeon juga berbalik badan dan terkejut saat di hadapannya ada laki-laki yang ia kenal.

"Tao-ya?" sapa Junmyeon.

"Nuna? A-apa nuna sibuk?" Tao berbasa-basi.

"Ah, seperti yang kau lihat. Apa... kau juga mau menanyakan saran soal baju-baju untuk pemotretan?" tawar Junmyeon.

Tao tampak menimbang-nimbang. "I...ya. Iya boleh,"

"Jawabanmu meragukan. Iya atau tidak?"

"Iya, Suho nuna.."

"Baiklah!" Junmyeon menyerahkan tuxedo tadi pada dalah satu pengurus wardrobe. "Apa konsep pemotretanmu sekarang?"

"Mm... formal. Tapi bernuansa Gold and Royal. Bisa?" tanya Tao.

Junmyeon mengambil tuxedo berwarna coklat keemasan. Begitu juga dengan dasi kupu-kupu warna silver dan kemeja hitam. "Kau bisa pakai ini. Celana panjangnya bisa warna coklat atau hitam,"

"Baiklah.. Nuna..." Tao tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat ganti. Kenapa kau masih disini, Tao-ya?" Junmyeon menatap Tao bingung.

Tao menggerakkan tangannya ke sudut bibir Junmyeon. Mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Mozarela leleh, ya? Sepertinya nuna makan banyak tadi. Haha,"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah walu sedikit. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ada keju mozarela leleh di sana, Suho nuna. Sepertinya kau harus bawa tisu kemana-mana," Tao kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu, Nuna.."

Junmyeon mengecek kembali sudut bibirnya yang barusan dipegang Tao. Masih ada sedikit keju leleh di sana. "Anak itu..."

"Suho-ssi!"

Junmyeon menoleh ke orang yang barusan memanggilnya. "Ya? Apalagi yang bisa kubantu?"

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Malam hampir larut. Beberapa karyawan telah meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Lampu-lampu sudah ada yang dimatikan. Lantai 3 gedung Lotte Fashion hampir kosong. Hanya menyisakan Junmyeon yang masih berkutat dengan komputer dan scannernya.

"Suho? Kau yakin tidak pulang? Setahuku Sulli sedang tidak memberimu tugas lagi," Sehun terlihat sedang menunggu Junmyeon dengan meminum bubble tea.

"Aku masih ada hutang memberikan desain-desain ini untuk pimpinan pabrik produsen. Jadi sepertinya aku lembur sampai tiga jam," jawab Junmyeon.

"Ternyata desainer itu tak semudah yang kubayangkan, ya," gumam Sehun.

"Haha, itu sudah jadi tugasku. Desainer juga impianku, Sehun-ah. Pulanglah. Sudah larut,"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa ini ajang balas dendam setelah kau memakan dua loyang pizza tadi siang?"

"Aku lebih baik menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum besok Sulli memberiku tugas lagi," jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Ia menekan tombol 'Enter' di keyboardnya setelah itu.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Jaga dirimu, Suho..." Sehun berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pun meminum kopinya lagi sampai habis. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Baru saja lewat satu jam lebih, Junmyeon sudah tertidur dengan komputer yang masih menyala. Entah berapa banyak lagi tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

Tanpa Junmyeon sadari ada orang yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Orang itu sedikit terkejut saat ia mengetahui masih ada cahaya yang ada di sekat Junmyeon. Orang itu menghampiri sekat Junmyeon. Ia pun melihat bahwa Junmyeon tengah tertidur. Tangan kanannya masih memegang bolpoin. Bolpoin itu bergoyang-goyang. Orang itu memberanikan diri membangunkan Junmyeon.

Baru saja tangan orang itu menyentuh punggung Junmyeon, Junmyeon sudah bergerak mengigau. "Oh! Ukuran leher 20cm, lingkar pinggang 95cm untuk ukuran L..."

"Nuna! Suho nuna!"

Junmyeon membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke orang yang membangunkannya itu. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Tao, nuna! Nuna kenapa masih ada di sini?" Orang itu ternyata Tao.

"Tao-ya?" Junmyeon mengucek-ucek matanya. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang bermain-main dengan lift. Saat aku sampai di lantai tiga ini ternyata nuna belum pulang. Kenapa tidak pulang?" jelas Tao.

"Ma-masih ada pekerjaan, Tao-ya," jawab Junmyeon.

"Dikerjakan besok saja!"

"Apa? K-kau tidak mengerti, Tao,"

"Nuna lebih mementingkan pekerjaan atau kesehatan? Walaupun tadi siang nuna makan banyak bukan berarti nuna tidak istirahat!" Tao memulai ceramah.

"Baiklah.. A-aku pulang," Junmyeon menyimpan file tadi dan mematikan komputer. "Tapi sepertinya bus sudah tidak lewat di halte ini lagi,"

"Kuantar kau pulang, Nuna," ujar Tao mantap.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak merasa repot, kok. Aku juga sudah tahu alamat Suho nuna dari Sehun. Jadi aku bisa mengantar nuna pulang," jawab Tao.

Junmyeon mematap Tao tak percaya. "Ba-baiklah..."

.

?

.

Mobil Mercedes Sport itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah berwarna merah muda itu. Tao menarik rem tangan mobilnya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeon tengah tertidur pulas di kursi sebelahnya. Seat belt masih melindunginya. Tao melihat raut wajah lelah pada diri Junmyeon. Walaupun menurutnya Junmyeon tidur dengan ekspresi wajah yang imut.

"Nuna?" Tao memanggil Junmyeon. Tak ada respon.

Tao mencoba mengguncang tubuh Junmyeon. "Nuna? Kita sudah sampai.."

Tetap tak ada respon dari Junmyeon. Tao mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junmyeon yang tertidur itu. Dekat sekali sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Saat menatap Junmyeon, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di hati pemuda bermata panda ini.

Junmyeon pun perlahan membuka matanya. Terkejut saat jarak Tao sangat dekat dengan dirinya. "Aaahh! T-tao?"

Tao terlihat salah tingkah. "Ma-maaf, Suho nuna! Aku hanya ingin membangunkan Suho nuna!"

Junmyeon menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku, Tao?"

"Tidak! Tidak nuna aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Maaf aku mengganggu waktu tidur Suho nuna.. Tapi kita sudah sampai..." jawab Tao.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah jendela mobil. Tepat berada di depan rumahnya. Junmyeon mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku terkejut. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Tao-ya,"

"Iya, Nuna. Setelah ini kau harus istirahat!"

"Iya, aku mengerti," Junmyeon menutup pintu mobilnya.

Tao perlahan menggerakkan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Junmyeon. Dan Junmyein pun mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seseorang yang mengintipnya dari balik tiang samping sebuah rumah tepat di sebelah rumah Junmyeon. Mobil Tao bergerak maju menuju jalan memutar untuk keluar dari komplek rumah Junmyeon. Pemuda itu memandang Junmyeon dan Tao dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu juga tahu soal kejadian yang ada di mobil barusan. Terlihat sekali karena lampu dalam mobil menyala secara otomatis.

Pemuda itu tetap memandang Junmyeon sampai masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kenapa aku... merasa cemburu?"

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Hun? Kau yakin lantai 7 ini tempat Presdir Wu?"

Junmyeon dan Sehun sedang berdiri di depan lift. Mereka masih berada di lantai 3 kantor. Junmyeon terlihat sedang membawa beberapa berkas hasil rapat dan persetujuan dari pimpinan pabrik produsen.

Sehun berkacak pinggang ke arah Junmyeon. "Kau ini desainer tidak bisa baca, ya? Sudah terpampang nyata dan cetar membahana di bagan lift ini. Lihat! Lantai 7 Lotte Fashion: CEO/President of Lotte Fashion's room. Sudah jelas?"

"Tidak berlebihan seperti itu juga kali, Hun," Junmyeon memasang poker facenya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas tournya, Nona Oh Sehun,"

Junmyeon memencet tombol lift dan lift langsung terbuka. Junmyeon masuk ke dalam lift. Sehun berseru. "Hati-hati jika kau salah sedikit saja Presdir Wu bisa memberimu ceramah gratis!"

Mungkin itu tak terdengar oleh Junmyeon karena pintu lift sudah tertutup duluan. Selang beberapa detik di lift, akhirnya Junmyeon sampai di lantai 7 tempat ruangan Presdir Wu. Lantai itu terlihat sepi. Kemudian Junmyeon berjalan menuju salah satu pintu ruangan.

Junmyeon mengetuknya tiga kali. Kemudian ada sahutan dari dalam. "Masuklah!"

Junmyeon pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu luas. Ada sofa dan tempat duduk khusus kerja Prsdir Wu di sana. Presdir Wu sedang menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas, kemudian menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Ah, Suho-ssi? Kau membawa laporan-laporan itu?"

"Benar, Presdir. Ini juga sudah ditandatangani oleh pimpinan pabrik produsen," jawab Junmyeon.

Presdir Wu membawa dua gelas wine itu ke meja depan sofa. "Duduklah, Suho-ssi. Apa kau mau wine?"

Junmyeon pun duduk walau ia sedikit sungkan. "Tidak usah, Presdir. Saya masih ada pekerjaan. Presdir bisa menandatangani semua laporan itu,"

"Baiklah," Presdir Wu berjalan menuju mejanya untuk mengambil bolpoinnya.

Tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu memakai jaket dan topi gunung sehingga wajahnya sedikit tertutup. Pemuda itu menghampiri Presdir Wu dan berbicara kepada Presdir Wu. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Yang pasti Junmyeon tahu dari logatnya mereka berdua berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Tak lama Presdir Wu berjalan menuju sofa diikuti oleh pemuda itu. Otomatis Junmyeon dapat melihat tampak depan rupa dari pemuda itu.

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. Pemuda itu juga membulatkan matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu cukup lama.

Sadar akan sikap Junmyeon dan pemuda itu, Presdir Wu melihat mereka berdua. "Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Junmyeon dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Presdir Wu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Presdir Wu langsung mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. "Kau telah bertemu dengan anakku. Kenalkan, ini Kris. Putra tunggalku. Dan Kris, ini Kim Suho. Desainer Lotte Fashion ini,"

Pemuda yang diketahui adalah Kris itu membulatkan matanya. "Suho...?"

Junmyeon juga membulatkan matanya. "Putra tunggal... Presdir Wu?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

Chapter 5 akhirnya update~! Lebih pendek dari kemarin nih kayaknya. Terima kasih atas review kalian ya~! Ira ingetin sekali lagi jangan coba-coba jadi silent readers! Buat kamu readers yang sudah follow/favorite FF ini, jangan lupa review! Satu review kalian sangat berarti buat Ira.

Kalian yang mau kontak Ira secara langsung? Bisa liat di bio ya. Contact person lewat PM, SMS/WA, Facebook, Twitter semua ada di situ! Jangan malu-malu buat kalian yang pengen berteman sama Ira. Kita bisa saling tukar pikiran, kok.

Sekarang waktunya bales review yang masuk di chapter 4 ya~

**yongchan**: kaget dong pastinya wkwk. Itu masih jadi rahasia Ira. Pantengin aja terus FF ini ya ^^

**dhearagil**:Udah jadi kakak-kakak senior ya wkwk. Iya deh :3 Bukan sih. Tao orang ke 999 /? Aku genderswitch? Oh tidak! Aku ketularan Junmyeon wkwk XD Nggak kok aku crossdressing aja XD

**jameela**: Anne Hathaway? Oh yang kocak banget itu ya? Ira baru inget masa ._. Panda wears gucci? Entar deh Ira pikirin siapa yang jadi crushnya Tao wkwk XD Iya si Sehun jadi cewek. Tulen lah~ anak marketing dilawan /gak nyambung/?

**jimae407203**: Sulli dikasih pelajaran apa nih? Matematika atau biologi /? Oke ini udah next ya.

**EmmaSuho**: Tebar krisho moment? Iyadeh Ira usahain. Kalo mau lihat fluffnya KrisHo bisa lihat FF Ira sebelumnya, ya

**KrisHo WonKyu**: Tau tuh, Krisnya jaim banget. Ohok juga deh buat Sehun /? Ini udah update ya

**DiraLeeXiOh**: Kisseunya nanti-nanti aja, ya. Masih bulan puasa. Nanggung nih udah 10 hari terakhir wkwk. Menurut Ira Kai nggak cocok jadi cewek. Malah kesannya tambah item kayak Nicki Minaj/? KrisHo moment sudah ada diatas ya. Semoga suka~ Ini udah next

**Raemyoon**: Nah, itudeh yang Ira maksud hehe ._.v Wah makasih ya udah suka sama FF ini X'D Kalo kamu ikut main kan kasihan, kamu malah jadi obat nyamuk sama mereka /? Jarang update? Ya nggak juga sih. Doain aja ya. Ira bakalan terus update kok. Ya~ kamu juga utamain sekolah ya. Jangan baca FF mulu, apalagi yang rated M /apa/? Ini udah next ya.

**sayangsemuamembersuju**: udah ah nggak usah dibahas wkwk. Ih, kamu mantengin mahadewa juga? Kasihan ya tuh si dewa siwa ditinggal mati dewi sati wkwk :'D terus kalo kamu bukan jelly? Kamu siapa? Nastar keju/? Oke ini udah next ya

**akiko ichie**: tanpa sulli tidak ada konflik disini wkwk. Oke ini udah lanjut ya

**NaturalCandy1994**: Ira buatnya serius kok jadi kocak/? Wkwk. Kapan Suho jujur? Pantengin terus aja ya.

**alexandra.**: aku udah baca PM mu sayang. Udah diconfirm semua ya. Sebagus-bagusnya cover version tetep enaan versi aslinya, ya? Padahal Ira akhir-akhir ini nulis FF ditemenin sama lagunya Kris yang baru masa? LuMin jadi sibling? Ada ceritanya kok. Entar deh Ira sempilin ceritanya di chapter-chapter depan. Kalo LuMin aku suka juga. Tapi leboh excited ke SuLay sama KrisHo sih wkwk. Oh ya? Gimana kalo SuLay? Ehtapi Lay lebih tinggi dari Suho ya. Padahal kalo di SuLay si suho malah jadi seme '-' Ih miris banget denger si Suho udah jadi janda kembang sekarang wkwk. Kasihan liat dia ngebesarin anak-anak yang nakalnya masya Allah/? Iya iya ujung-ujungnya juga TaoHun /apa/ Demi dewi Suho, dewa Kris akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintai /oke mulai ganyambung/? Rel palembang-jakarta? Berarti keretanya masuk laut dong /? Kata kulit pisangnya sama-sama, dia hanya cameo yang menguntungkan bagi KrisHo wkwk/? Scenenya sudah diatas, ya. Maaf Cuma segitu doang :( oke ini udah next.

**hyejinpark**: Ira jelasin aja di chapter-chapter depan. Ada beberapa juga yang udah ada di chapter 1 kalo nggak salah. Ini udah next ya

**Krisho Hyemi **: Oke ini udah lanjut ya~

**kaihunkrisho shipper**: ini udah next ya. Tenang, si suho udah Ira jaga kok :)

.

.

.

.

.

Review for this Chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 5]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

* * *

.

.

"MIN UNNIEEEEEE~~~~!"

TOK TOK! TOK TOK! CKLEK! PLOK PLOK PLOK!

"JUNMYEOONIIEE~~! AW AW AW!"

Xiumin menghindari kedua tangan Junmyeon yang tadinya mengetuk keras pintu rumahnya menjadi memukulnya itu. Xiumin juga menahan kedua tangan itu. Alhasil sang empunya tangan berhenti berteriak histeris. Junmyeon diam selama lima detik. Kemudian ia masuk dan menutup pintu rumah Xiumin sebelum Xiumin mengomel. Junmyeon tampak ketakutan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Myeon?" Xiumin memiringkan wajahnya menatap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon duduk di sofa ruang tamu Xiumin. "Unnie, izinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu!"

"Apa?"

"Satu hari saja, kumohon,"

"Iya boleh.. tapi maksudku... Kenapa tiba-tiba? Malam-malam begini setelah kau pulang kerja pula.." Xiumin kembali bertanya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin, Junmyeon mengintip luar rumah dari jendela. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Xiumin lagi. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana,"

"Mulai saja dari nol. Seperti yang dilakukan petugas pengisian bahan bakar," Xiumin memasang poker facenya. Ia duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. "Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini,"

"Dunia ini... sempit, Unnie," Pandangan Junmyeon kosong.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kris... ternyata anak dari Presdir Lotte Fashion," ujar Junmyeon.

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Bagus dong. Kau punya pacar anak Presdir,"

"Unnie kau tidak mengerti! Si tiang sialan itu tidak memberitahu apa-apa soal jati dirinya yang sebenarnya! Apalagi dia juga model cover boy Lotte Fashion sekarang," Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya yang terurai bebas itu. "Oh iya satu lagi, dia bukan pacarku, Unnie,"

Xiumin hanya memasang wajah datar. "Hey, Myeon,"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin melipat tangannya di dada. "Memangnya kau cerita soal masa lalumu padanya?"

Junmyeon menggeleng.

"Itu berarti dia merendahkan dirinya di hadapanmu, bodoh!" Xiumin menjitak kepala Junmyeon.

"Merendahkan diri? Maksudmu?" Junmyeon membulatkan matanya.

"Kau lupa? Kau bilang Kris si mantan pemain basket itu mengasingkan dirinya di Korea?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Lalu?"

Xiumin mengusap wajahnya. "Itu artinya ia tidak ingin dibilang orang kaya, orang termasyur, terkenal, atau semacam itu sekalipun! Begitu juga kau. Kau juga tidak ingin dipanggil sebagai anak laki-laki lagi, kan? Kau juga mulai dekat dengannya saat kau sudah menjadi perempuan. Dan Kris sudah menganggapmu sebagai perempuan tulen. Mengerti tidak, sih?"

Junmyeon berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga ya..."

"Ah, dasar kau ini! Sudahlah. Kau pasti capek sekali. Bersihkan badanmu. Aku akan siapkan handuk dan pakaian untukmu," Xiumin beranjak dari sofa ruang tamunya.

Junmyeon masih terduduk di sofa ruang tamu Xiumin. Mengacak rambutnya lagi. "Sialan. Masa iya aku tidak masuk kerja besok? Besok juga ada janji dengan wardrobe lagi... Kris sialan..."

.

?

.

Junmyeon sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama milik Xiumin. Junmyeon dan Xiumin tidur sekamar. Tetapi Junmyeon sudah disiapkan kasur tambahan yang ada di bawah tempat tidur Xiumin. Setelah merapikan rambutnya, Junmyeon duduk di kasurnya. Xiumin sedang mengutak-atik tablet merk Samsung miliknya. Junmyeon duduk dengan perasaan bosan.

Mata Junmyeon menangkap sebuah pigora foto yang terpajang di meja rias kamar Xiumin. Pigora foto itu memajang foto Luhan dan Xiumin di sana. Terbesit sebuah pertanyaan di benak Junmyeon.

"Unnie?"

"Hm?" respon Xiumin tanpa menoleh ke arah Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana kau dan Luhan oppa bisa menjadi saudara? Bukankah saat aku SMA kalian mengaku pacaran?" Junmyeon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Xiumin menghentikan aktivitasnya mengutak-atik tabletnya. Mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, dan menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," Junmyeon menaikkan bahunya. "Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Kalian berdua juga selalu menolak jika ada orang yang bertanya hal yang sama. Mungkin kalian biarkan hal itu menjadi misteri bagi orang lain,"

Xiumin meletakkan tabletnya di kasur. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Kau janji tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin cerita, Unnie?" Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Xiumin.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku cerita walaupun hanya pada dirimu saja," Xiumin merebahkan dirinya.

Junmyeon menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Xiumin. Sedikit mendongak ke atas. Xiumin memulai ceritanya. "Waktu SMA kami memang pacaran. Hampir setahun sih lamanya. Kami berdua sama-sama berasal dari keluarga broken home. Luhan yang hidup bersama ayahnya dan aku yang hidup bersama ibuku,"

"Setelah itu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Tanpa kami tahu, orang tua kami juga menjalin hubungan. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikah. Jadilah kami saudara. Awalnya kami tidak setuju, tapi orang tua kami memaksa. Mau tak mau kami menjalani hubungan saudara ini selama 6 tahun. Ayah Luhan yang bermarga Xi pun memintaku untuk mengganti namaku. Nama awalku Kim Minseok berubah menjadi Xi Minseok," tutur Xiumin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Xi Minseok? Namanya jelek sekali. Menurutku lebih bagus Kim Minseok," celetuk Junmyeon.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Myeon," Xiumin bangkit dan duduk menghadap Junmyeon. "Aku masih menulis nama baruku, Xi Minseok. Tapi aku mengubah nama panggilanku menjadi Xiumin. Nama Xiumin juga kelihatan menarik. Masih ada marga Xi, untuk menghormati ayah tiriku. Aku dan Luhan perlahan mulai mengerti, bahwa menjalin hubungan sebagai saudara lebih menyenangkan. Kami jadi saling terbuka satu sama lain. Walau dalam hati kami masih ada rasa cinta yang lebih dari saudara,"

"Begitu... Lalu, kenapa kau dan Luhan oppa tidak tinggal bersamamu? Orang tua saja tinggal di rumah ini," tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Luhan sedang menjalani tesis S2. Dia kuliah di Chung-Ang University, jurusan Hukum. Makanya dia menyewa apartemen dekat kampus. Katanya biar lebih dekat dengan kampus," jawab Xiumin.

"Chung-Ang University? Universitas tempat ayahku bekerja," Junmyeon sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah? Oh! Kau anaknya Profesor Kim? Pantas saja..."

"Kemana saja kau, Unnie? Hahaha," Junmyeon tertawa.

Xiumin melempar bantalnya pada Junmyeon. "Aku pun tidak tahu soal keluargamu, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak akan cerita soal keluargaku, Unnie. Tidak ada yang spesial dari keluargaku itu," Junmyeon kini yang merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya.

"Keluarga itu spesial tahu! Kau harusnya beruntung masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh! Tidak seperti aku dan Luhan dulu..." kata Xiumin sewot.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Unnie. Sekarang kau dan Luhan sudah bersatu menjadi keluarga,"

"Aku mengerti. Kau yang tidak mengerti. Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan keluarga yang membesarkanmu sampai sebelum kau merubah dirimu menjadi perempuan seperti ini,"

Mendengar kata-kata Xiumin tadi, Junmyeon membuka matanya. Ia bangkit untuk duduk dan menghadap Xiumin. "Ulangi sekali lagi, Unnie?"

Xiumin sontak menutup mulutnya. "Bukan.. maksudku tadi bukan seperti itu..."

"Lalu apa? Kau mau mengubahku menjadi laki-laki lagi?"

"Itu tidak akan mungkin, Myeon,"

"Apakah semua yang kulakukan ini sia-sia, Unnie?"

Xiumin menarik nafas panjang. "Myeon. Coba kau jelaskan bagaimana latar belakang timbulnya keinginanmu untuk berubah menjadi perempuan?"

Junmyeon diam. Lalu menunduk. "Ada sifat kewanitaan yang muncul saat aku masih balita. Aku bukan seperti kakak laki-lakiku, yang membeli mainan anak laki-laki. Aku malah membeli boneka lucu, seperti Barbie. Dan menginjak SMP, aku merasa bahwa aku terjebak dalam tubuh laki-laki,"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu saat itu?"

"Seperti biasa. Namun banyak keraguan dalam pikiranku. Aku dulu berteman dengan anak perempuan, mengikuti kurikulum pelajaran yang didominasi oleh perempuan, seperti memasak, menjahit dan akutansi. Waktu aku kuliah di New York pun aku berteman dengan perempuan. Dan banyak orang mengira aku seorang perempuan. Aku semakin mantap untuk mengubah diriku menjadi perempuan setelah lulus kuliah," tutur Junmyeon.

"Dan orang tuamu tidak setuju?" Xiumin bertanya lagi.

"Ya. Bahkan sempat ada keinginan untuk berkonspirasi dengan keluargaku itu, namun aku urungkan keinginan itu. Aku hanya kabur membawa uang orang tuaku. Unnie tahu sendiri, ayahku pemilik Chung-Ang University, ibuku seorang dekan di universitas yang sama," jelas Junmyeon lagi.

"Kau kabur dan tinggal di sini selama setahun ini, mengubah seluruh tampilanmu menjadi perempuan..." Xiumin manggut-manggut. "Pertanyaanku adalah... kenapa kau tidak mengubah alat kelaminmu saja sekalian?"

"I-itu..." Junmyeon jadi bingung sendiri. "Mana berani aku, Unnie? Ingin menghilangkan tonjolan jakun di leherku ini saja aku tidak berani. Kata dokter itu akan berpengaruh pada pita suaraku. Apalagi alat kelaminku..."

"Kalau kau berniat mengubah semuanya? Kenapa harus takut?" Xiumin bertanya seakan mencoba memojokkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Menoleh pelan ke arah Xiumin. "Ada kalanya dua hal itu berguna bagiku di kemudian hari,"

"Satu lagi pertanyaanku!" Xiumin mengangkat satu telunjuknya.

"Apa lagi, Unnie?" jawab Junmyeon malas.

"Seandainya... Kris ataupun teman-teman kerjamu tahu bahwa kau transgender... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin membuat hati Junmyeon menciut. Ia tahu betul bahwa transgender di Korea masih dianggap tabu bagi khalayak masyarakat. Bahkan Junmyeon sempat kesulitan mencari kerja hanya karena masalah ini. Untuk masuk ke tempat kerja sebesar Lotte Fashion pun ia harus mengubah jenis kelamin diform ijazah dan CV. Junmyeon diam. Pertanyaan Xiumin singkat, tapi berat untuk dijawab.

"Maaf membuatmu terpojok," Tiba-tiba Xiumin turun dari kasurnya menghampiri Junmyeon dan mengelus punggung Junmyeon.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku juga... belum terpikirkan sampai sejauh itu... Semoga saja Kris ataupun teman-teman kerjaku belum tahu yang sebenarnya. Apalagi Presdir Wu. Dia presdir perusahaan yang baiknya melebihi baiknya presdir perusahaan lain..." jawab Junmyeon sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ahh.. aku saja tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kris tahu bahwa kau itu laki-laki..." Xiumin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Junmyeon.

"Unnie! Aku perempuan!"

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur. Besok kau masih bekerja kan?"

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka di lantai 3, Junmyeon langsung berlari menuju meja kerjanya. Walaupun sedikit susah karena sekat-sekat tempat kerja karyawan lainnya. Junmyeon sedikit tertutup hari ini. Jaket tebal warna coklat dan topi yang sedikit besar ukurannya dari kepala Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun duduk di kursinya dan mendesah lega. Nafasnya sedikit ngos-ngosan karena terlalu banyak berlari.

Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menyembulkan kepalanya di atas sekat pembatas meja kerjanya dengan Junmyeon. Sehun masih melihat Junmyeon yang ngos-ngosan. "Ada apa denganmu? Seperti dikejar kereta express saja,"

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Maaf, Hun. Aku... aku... menghindar dari seseorang," jawab Junnmyeon seadanya.

"Menghindar dari seseorang? Siapa? Si mata panda itu?" Sehun asal menebak.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tao, Sehun-ah..." Junmyeon melepas topinya. Tampaklah rambut blondenya yang terurai acak-acakan.

"Menghindar dariku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Junmyeon menatap Sehun. "Hun.. sejak kapan aku menghindar darimu? Kau tidak salah apa-apa..."

"Lalu? Sulli?"

"Bukan, Hun.. Bukan. Aku bahkan berusaha menuruti semua perintahnya walaupun aku tidak ingin... Hah.. hah.."

"Bukan aku, bukan si mata panda, bahkan Sulli... Lalu siapa?" Sehun bergumam.

Junmyeon tiba-tiba menepuk kepalanya. "Astaga! Aku lupa absen kerja!" Junmyeon mengambil topinya lagi, dan berlari lagi menuju alat pengabsen kerja yang menggunakan sidik jari itu.

Sehun menatap kepergian Junmyeon yang terkesan absurd itu. "Ada apa lagi sih dengan anak itu?"

Junmyeon berhasil melewati sekat-sekat tempat kerja karyawan di lantai 3. Ia berlari menuju alat pengabsen tepat di sebelah pintu lift. Junmyeon berhasil meletakkan ibu jarinya di alat itu. Tertera nama 'Kim Suho' di sana, dan waktu tepat ia meletakkan sidik jari di alat itu. Junmyeon mendesah lega. Entah kenapa perasaannya gelisah saat ia masuk kantor hari ini.

Junmyeon pun berbalik kembali menuju tempat kerjanya. Tak lama pintu lift berbunyi menandakan bahwa pintu itu terbuka di lantai 3 itu. Entah kenapa Junmyeon cepat-cepat memakai topinya kembali dan berusaha menjauhi pintu lift. Ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Junmyeon makin mempercepat langkahnya. Junmyeon takut jika orang yang mendekatinya itu adalah Kris. Dia kan anaknya Presdir, dia bebas berkeliling gedung seebak jidatnya, begitu pikir Junmyeon.

Langkah kaki orang itu makin dekat, dan Junmyeon makin takut. Orang itu sekarang ada di belakangnya dan menepuk pundak Junmyeon. Junmyeon panik lalu berbalik badan menghadap orang itu. Matanya tertutup dan tak menatap siapa orang yang tepat berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hiii~! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku... aku telah berbohong padamu! A-aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku baru tahu kemarin. A-aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku... aku.."

"Hey! Hey! Suho! Buka matamu! Kau ini kenapa?"

Merasa kenal dengan orang yang merespon teriakan sontannya tadi. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Sulli. Perempuan itu berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Lalu, kenapa kau pakai jaket panjang seperti ini? Dan topi ini?" Sulli menyodorkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Su-sulli-ssi? Aah~! Syukurlah aku selamat!" Junmyeon membuka topinya.

Sulli memandangnya dengan heran. "Lalu... apa maksudmu kau telah berbohong padaku? Apa juga maksudmu kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Dan melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk dapat pekerjaan?"

"I-itu..." Junmyeon berusaha mencari alasan. "Ma-maaf. Aku berbohong padamu bahwa selama ini aku... Hanya membantu para model saja! Ya! Itu maksudku!"

Sulli makin tak mengerti. "Hah?"

Junmyeon menarik tangan kanan Sulli lalu menyalaminya. Mencium tangan itu. "Maafkan aku, Bos. K-kau bisa menghukumku! Kau mau apa? Sketsa desain? Berapa banyak? 10? 20? 50? 100? Atau kau mau aku merancang bajunya langsung?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Sulli melepas paksa tangannya. "Kau lupa? Hari ini launching event Lotte Autumn Album! Setelah itu para desainer akan mendapatkan libur panjang. Oh, kau mau mengisi libur panjangmu dengan menggambar skesta desain? Bagus lah kalau begitu. Buatkan 15 desain pakaian musim dingin kalau begitu! Kumpulkan saat selesai liburan!"

Sebenarnya hati Junmyeon di antara bahagia dan mengkerut. Bahagia bahwa ia selamat dari halusinasinya akan Kris. Tapi sedikit mengkerut karena di saat libur panjang, 15 desain menantinya. "Tidak masalah, Bos! A-aku akan mengerjakannya!"

"Baiklah..." Sulli masih menatap Junmyeon dengan heran, lalu pergi menuju ruangannya.

Junmyeon menatap kepergian Sulli, kemudian mendesah lega. Junmyeon berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Setelah duduk, ia melepas jaketnya.

Sehun mengintipnya dari atas sekatnya lagi. "Jadi.. kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang sedang kau hindari?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Hun? Aku lega karena bukan dia tadi, melainkan Sulli," Junmyeon bersandar di sandaran kursi. "Tidak masalah juga bagiku, 15 desain di libur panjang. Artinya aku berhasil memikat Lotte Fashion,"

"Jujur aku masih penasaran dengan siapa orang yang kau hindari itu," ujar Sehun datar.

Junmyeon mendongak menatap Sehun. "Kau tidak mengerti, Nona Oh. Dan ceritanya panjang sekali.."

"Setidaknya kau bisa mencicil cerita itu," Sehun menaikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang berpikir untuk menghindar dari launching dan mencari tempat persembunyian di ruang kostum pemotretan..."

.

?

.

Suasana lobby kantor Lotte Fashion sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang bersenang-senang di sana. Lobby itu berubah menjadi panggung catwalk dadakan. Berbagai wartawan media massa datang untuk meliput acara itu. Launching Lotte Autumn Album, event tiap musim yang diadakan oleh Lotte Fashion. Tampak beberapa artis pengisi acara seperti MC Yoo Jaesuk, Jung Sister dan Suzy. Suasana lobby tampak ramai. Bukan hanya empat artis tadi yang meramaikan acara, model-model andalan Lotte Fashion pun tampak ikut berlenggak-lenggok di panggung catwalk.

Sementara kita beralih ke Junmyeon. Junmyeon baru saja turun dari lantai 3, kemudian langsung berlari menuju ruang kostum. Ruang kostum itu tampak ramai pula. Para pengurus wardrobe dan beberapa model sibuk mengurus baju-baju, aksesoris dan make up untuk peragaan busana.

"Suho nuna! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Tao menyapa Junmyeon dari ruang ganti pakaian.

"Ssttt!" Junmyeon menghampiri Tao dan menutup mulutnya. "Jangan memanggilku keras-keras!"

"Nu.. nuna kenapa? Eh.. hey, nuna!"

Junmyeon menggeret Tao menuju kamar ganti pakaian yang kosong. Mereka berdua pun berdesakan di sana. Tao merasa heran dan takut akan Junmyeon. Mulut Tao masih ditutup oleh Junmyeon. Akhirnya setelah agak lama, Junmyeon melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tao.

"Sssttt! Jangan berisik,"

"Ada apa sih, Suho nuna? Kenapa kau menggeretku ke sini?" tanya Tao sambil berbisik.

"Apa peragaan busana ini diikuti juga oleh si... pria tinggi? Lebih tinggi darimu? Wajahnya tampan?" Junmyeon memulai pembicaraan.

"Pria tampan banyak di sini, Nuna. Ada aku, Park Chanyeol, Jang Geunseuk, Max, Kris Wu, Brian Joo..."

"Kris Wu! Ya, pria itu! Oh sial, dia benar-benar disini!" Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya kesal. Facepalm.

"Ada apa denganmu dengan pria itu, nuna?" Tao bertanya lagi.

"Sial. Ceritanya panjang, Tao-ya..."

TOK TOK!

Junmyeon merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding ruang ganti. Tao menoleh ke arah pintu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tak sabar menunggu mereka keluar dari ruangan yang sempit itu.

"Permisi, apa kau masih lama?" Itu suara Kris.

Junmyeon memasang wajah ketakutan. Ia mengisyaratkan Tao untuk menjawab iya pada Kris di luar sana. Tao pun menurut. "I-iya. Tapi.. aku sulit melepaskan pakaian ini. Tu-tunggu sebentar lagi, ya!"

"Apa boleh aku membantumu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Jangan!" Tao berteriak spontan. "Ma-maksudku.. tidak usah. Se-sepertinya aku sudah bisa melepaskannya,"

Tak lama, pintu ruang ganti tepat di sebelah ruangan yang ditempati Tao dan Junmyeon terbuka. Suara langkah kaki orang keluar dari sana pun terdengar. Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Begitu juga Tao.

"Sepertinya tidak usah menunggu lagi. Ruang ganti sebelah sudah kosong. Aku ganti di sebelah saja, ya!" ujar Kris pada Tao seraya berjalan ke ruang ganti sebelah ruangan ganti Tao dan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kembali menutup mulut Tao dan berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu diam-diam. Setelah mereka berhasil keluar, mereka keluar dari ruang ganti kostum. Junmyeon kembali mendesah lega karena selamat dari Kris.

"Fiuhh.. aku selamat," Junmyeon mengelus dadanya.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya antara kau dan orang itu, nuna?" Tao berkacak pinggang pada Junmyeon.

"Aku berusaha menghindar darinya, Tao-ya. Maaf bukan sekarang aku menceritakannya. Kau pasti sibuk sekarang. Kau juga sudah tampan seperti ini. Kau hanya tinggal tambahkan eyeliner tipis di matamu," Junmyeon berbicara pada Tao dengan cepat secepat kereta.

Tao masih menatap Junmyeon heran. "Nun.. nuna aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..."

Junmyeon masih tolah-toleh ke ruang kostum. Setelah itu ia berekspresi kaget dan mundur dua langkah dari Tao. "Tao! A-aku pergi dulu ya.. A-aku akan segera kembali..." Junmyeon berlari menjauh dari Tao.

"Aish! Suho nuna kenapa sih," Tao mendesah kesal.

Tepat setelah Tao mengatakan itu, ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundak Tao. Sontak Tao menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Itu Kris. Tao pun berusaha bersikap biasa. "Oh.. ada apa, hyung?"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi giliranmu untuk peragaan busana?" tanya Kris. "Aku baru saja diberi pesan oleh orang yang disana tadi,"

Tao menepuk kepalanya. "Astaga, kau benar! Baiklah aku segera ke sana, hyung!" Tao pun berlari menuju belakang panggung peragaan busana.

Kris memandang kepergian Tao. Kemudian mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. Menulis sebuah SMS ke nomor dari kontaknya. Setelah menulis SMS itu, ia tersenyum senang. Tak lama ia berjalan menuju panggung peragaan busana menyusul Tao.

.

_To: Guardian Myeon_

_Subject: none_

_Kita bertemu saat kau pulang kerja. Di Sungai Han. Paling lama jam 9pm. _

.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Min unnie? Kunci rumahku masih di rumah unnie, kan?"

"..."

"Maaf, hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang,"

"..."

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku sudah makan tadi. Jadi tidak usah membuatkan makanan untukku,"

"..."

"Baiklah. Salam untuk Paman dan Bibi Xi, ya! Jal jayo, Xiumin Unnie,"

Junmyeon menutup teleponnya dengan Xiumin tadi. Junmyeon menghela nafasnya panjang. Tangan kirinya memegang lipatan jaket tebal dan panjang tadi. Ia sudah keluar dari kantor dari tadi. Ia sekarang berjalan menuju pagar pembatas Sungai Han. Kenapa Junmyeon berada di tempat itu? Junmyeon kembali membuka SMS masuk di handphonenya.

.

_From: +8287905314xxx_

_Subject: none_

_Kita bertemu saat kau pulang kerja. Di Sungai Han. Paling lama jam 9pm. _

.

Junmyeon tak tahu siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Sungai Han. Ia masih berdoa untuk tidak berpikiran negatif tentang orang yang mengiriminya SMS itu. Junmyeon kini berdiri diam menikmati angin semilir yang menggoyangkan surai-surai blonde rambutnya. Raut wajah cukup lelah terpancar di wajah (cantik) Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya menunggu orang yang mengiriminya SMS itu sambil memandangi lampu-lampu yang menerangi tiap sudut tempat wisata paling popuper di Korea Selatan itu.

Tak sadar, ada orang yang berdiri tepat 20 meter dari Junmyeon. "Menungguku terlalu lama, Nona Suho?"

Tubuh Junmyeon membatu seketika. Junmyeon kenal suara ini. Ini suara Kris. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa takut untuk memandang orang itu saja sudah dirasakan olehnya. Junmyeon hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyamarkan gumamannya.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Kris berjalan mendekati Junmyeon. Kris tahu kalau Junmyeon menyadari kedatangannya, tapi ia terlalu takut karena pertemuan mereka di ruangan Presdir Wu kemarin. Kris kini berada tepat di samping Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghiraukanku, hm?"

Junmyeon masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris menarik wajah ayu Junmyeon untuk menatapnya. Wajah Junmyeon memerah. Kris jadi bisa menatap bola mata warna coklat gelap Junmyeon. Mata itu menghipnotis Kris. Kris mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mengencang tadi. Kembali seperti semula. Imej cool.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kim Suho," ujar Kris pelan. Saking pelannya itu terdengar seperti sebuah desahan.

Junmyeon masih diam. Lidahnya kelu. "Maafkan aku... ta-tapi aku tidak berbohong padamu..."

"Nama pertama yang kau katakan padaku adalah Kim Junmyeon. Kenapa nama di perusahaan namamu Kim Suho?"

"I-itu... untuk menyamar," jawab Junmyeon spontan.

"Menyamar?" tanya Kris tak mengerti.

Junmyeon melepaskan tangan Kris dari dagunya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku kabur dari rumah orang tuaku. Mengubah semua penampilanku agar tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Kris.. hidupku tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau berbohong padaku juga?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris. "Aku malah tidak berbohong padamu,"

"Apa?"

Junmyeon mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Sungai Han. "Nama asliku Kim Junmyeon. Dan hanya kau, orang lain yang baru kukenal, yang tahu akan nama asliku. Semua teman-temanku tahu aku sebagai Suho, bukan Junmyeon,"

Kris mendengar cerita Junmyeon baik-baik. "Teruskan,"

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah putra dari Presdir Lotte Fashion. Jadi kaulah yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku berusaha menghindarimu, karena aku belum siap untuk menjelaskan semua ini padamu. Jika ada seseorang lagi yang tahu kalau aku adalah Junmyeon, mereka akan melapor ke polisi," jelas Junmyeon. Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Kris. "Jadi kumohon. Bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari semua orang?"

Kris menatap Junmyeon. "Jika seekor kucing mencoba menyamar menjadi harimau, tak sekalipun ia berani menghadapi harimau lain. Karena ia ingin dikenal sebagai harimau, bukan kucing. Dan jika kau menyamar menjadi orang lain, kau tak akan bisa berubah dari dirimu yang asli. Namamu saja yang berubah, tapi tingkah lakumu tidak,"

Junmyeon diam. Kris memandang ke arah Sungai Han. "Kalau kau mau penyamaranmu tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu. Dengan satu syarat,"

Junmyeon mendengus kecil. "Apa syaratnya? Jangan buat ini tambah rumit,"

Kris tersenyum menyeringai. Ia menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. Mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Berbisik pelan. "Be mine!"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. "APA?"

Kris menutup mulut Junmyeon dengan tangannya. Meredam teriakannya. "Pacar pura-pura... maksudku,"

Junmyeon melepas paksa tangan Kris dari mulutnya. "Apa maksudmu? Menambah tugas penyamaranku? Kau tahu, aku sudah cukup lelah untuk menyamar sebagai Suho. Kenapa kau menjadikanku pacar..."

"Aku juga menghindar dari seseorang,"

"...pura-pura? A-apa?" Junmyeon menatap Kris.

"Hanya dalam waktu tertentu saja," sela Kris. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan bilang pada ibuku bahwa kau... adalah Kim Junmyeon,"

Junmyeon melengos. "Jangan dong, Kris,"

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik dengan syarat itu?" Kris menyeringai.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain... Baiklah. Aku menerima syarat itu..." jawab Junmyeon.

Kris bersorak kecil. Ia berhasil menyudutkan Junmyeon. Ia tersenyum senang dan kembali menatap Junmyeon. "Baiklah, Myeon. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Selama kau menjadi pacar pura-puraku, rahasia itu aman,"

"Terserah kau saja," Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris.

"Pulanglah. Sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah," Kris mengelus surai blonde Junmyeon. Perlahan turun ke pipi Junmyeon. "Jaga kesehatanmu, Myeon. Udara semakin dingin,"

Junmyeon tersipu akan perlakuan Kris padanya. Kris memperlakukannya sama seperti pacar sungguhan. Apa ini cara Kris untuk menyatakan cinta secara tidak langsung? Junmyeon tak tahu. Wajah Junmyeon memerah hebat. Janungnya serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Tangan hangat Kris masih mengusap pipinya. Tak berselang lama, Kris mencium kening Junmyeon. Junmyeon membulatkan matanya kaget. Kris langsung melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Sleep tight, Guardian," Kris tersenyum pada Junmyeon. Bukan seringaian, melainkan senyum tulus. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon sendiri di Sungai Han itu.

Junmyeon masih membeku di sana. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang, menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Aku masih punya... satu rahasia lagi. Aku adalah... transgender,"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

Maaf lama, guys. Kemarin kependekan ya? Maaf deh, Ira menghormati orang pendek kok/? Ira juga pendek /apa/?

Ira langsung balesin review aja ya:

**izky izky 33**: harus extra sabar. Soalnya masih bulan puasa. Eh udh mau kelar ding. Gak kerasa ya hehe.-. Direbutin? Kalo masalah itu, pantengin terus FF ini aja ya. Masih rahasia soalnya.

**SILENT RIDERS**: oke! '-' beritahu aku identitasmu, nak/?

**sayangsemuamembersuju**: si sati terlahir kembali kan? Buat apa sedih wkwk. Kalo males liat mahabarata aja. Seru loh wkwk /promosi/ desain anti pembunuhan? Rada ambigu sih kata-katanya tapi aku tau maksudnya hohoo'3' ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi. Hahay, panggilan baru nih, Nastar Keju /? Ini udh lanjut ya

**EmmaSuho**: iya nih maaf ya, Ira waktu itu nggak ada inspirasi. Hoho, oke ini udah lanjut ya /angkat banner krisho/

**DiraLeeXiOh**: oh gitu, bilang dong wkwk. Tapi Ira kayaknya nggak bakal ngeluarin Kai disini. Soalnya dia tidak terlihat /apa/ di chapter ini kayaknya kamu tambah klepek klepek deh sama KrisHo momennya wkwk. Ini udh lanjut yo~!

**KrisHo WonKyu**: Kayaknya sih iya wkwk. Ira juga bingung kenpa si Kris cemburu /garuk garuk pantat/? Yeah akhirnya~ tapi si Kris masih gak tau kalo suho itu cowok wkwk. Oke ini udh update~

**Kim YeHyun**: Sulli nggak punya kutu btw /? Haha oke ini udah lanjut ya

**alexandra.: **sepertinya aku nggak nyuruh buat baca FF ini jam tiga dinihari /? Taeyang mah always swag deh pokoknya! Woke, iya sama sama. Bukan, FF ini sependek tinggi badannya Ira masa '-' ?ira harus tinggi!/ /malah curhat/ Wah, kalo yang ini pasti kamu tambah histeris kejer/? Iya tuh kasian tetangga pada punya bayi di rumah semua /apa/ Sehun bantuin apa coba? Sehun nggak ngelakuin apa-apa perasaan /? Cuma melongok doang dari sekat /? Bukannya yg suka gigit itu Chanyeol ya? Terus Suho apaan? Tikus berdasi? Untuk LuMin sudah dijelasin diatas ya, mereka tetep couple tapi dalam bentuk sibling aja. Aku suka semuanya. Crack ataupun official. Aku suka KrisHo soalnya mereka leader, yah walaupun sekarang Kris meninggalkan Suho jadi janda kembang/? Hii~ makasih sudah sayang sama aku/? Maksudku Ffku wkwk. Woke! Ini udh lanjut ya.

**sayakanoicinoe**: sudah update ya

**jimae407203**: ini udah lanjut ya

**yongchan**: kasian si sehun ya wkwk

**Guest**: maaf ya. Ini udah lanjut

**akiko ichie**: bukannya musim gugur udaranya dingin juga? Walaupun lebih dingin musim dingin ya wkwk. Mencak mencak apaan? Wkwk

**NaturalCandy1994**: entahlah, coba tanya sama Tao sendiri wkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya~

**PikaaChuu**: Yaa nggak apa apa~! Oh ya? Masa susah sih? Oke deh Ira sudah ngasih di summary chap ini ya~ oke ini udah lanjut silakan dibaca~

**fanoy5**: Oke ini udah lanjut yaa~!

**dhearagil**: Nggak tau ya? Cosplay mungkin wkwk. Stalker yang bangga wkwk. Ira aja jadi stalker profesional biasa aja/? Wah, itu rahasia. Pantengin terus aja FF ini, ya. Hii iya maaf. Ini udh panjang kah?

**richsuo: **Iya... itu masih rahasia Ira. Bakalan bilang nggak ya, bakalan bilang nggak ya? Wkwk. Ya nggak apa apa makasih udh review. Pantengin terus FF ini aja yaa~

**jameela**: tapi Ira bingung siapa yg bakalan jd crushnya Tao wk/? Si uho kaga bisa hamil elah wkwk/? Alamat FB? Bisa liat di bio ya

**Raemyoon**: Polos banget ya? Tenang, Ira bakal ukir kepolosan itu biar jadi kotor /apa/ Iya.. mereka ketahuan. Sulli jadi antagonis disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Review for This Chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kris?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Boleh aku bertanya?"_

_"Bertanyalah.."_

_"Apa tanggapanmu tentang... transgender?"_

_"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_Junmyeon menarik nafasnya. Tangannya masih memegang tempat eskrim itu. "Aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan transgender di Amerika dulu?"_

_"Kebanyakan mereka di sana hanya cross dressing dalam waktu tertentu. Di sana juga ada festival setiap tanggal 18 Maret. Cross Dressing Day. Dimana yang laki-laki berpakaian sebagai perempuan dan sebaliknya," jawab Kris datar._

_"Begitu..." gumam Junmyeon. Mereka masih memandang indahnya Sungai Han._

_"Transgender ya...?" Kris mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Sebuah tindakan mengubah kelamin sekaligus penampilan dari laki-laki ke perempuan atau sebaliknya.. Menurutku itu sebuah pilihan yang bodoh,"_

_Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Kris. "Bodoh? Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Mereka mengubah jenis kelamin mereka dan mau dikenal sebagai seseorang dengan jenis kelamin barunya. Sebenarnya jenis kelamin asli mereka banyak memiliki kelebihan. Tapi mereka memilih sebagai orang lain yang bukan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka selalu percaya dan menjalankan sebuah kebohongan. Mereka membohongi diri mereka sendiri," tutur Kris._

_Junmyeon masih memandang Kris. Tatapan sendu. "Berarti... transgender adalah sebuah tindakan bodoh?"_

_"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka bodoh. Transgender adalah sebuah pilihan. Pilihan hidup tersulit dari setiap pilihan hidup yang ada di dunia ini. Mereka memilih untuk keluar dari batas," jawab Kris. Lalu menatap Junmyeon. "Kenapa? Kau mau mengubah dirimu menjadi laki-laki?"_

_"Ti-tidak!" Junmyeon menyanggahnya dengan cepat. Junmyeon lebih baik menyembunyikan dirinya yang transgender pada Kris, si orang baru ini._

_"Kenapa kau tadi menanyakan tentang transgender?" Kris tertawa._

_"Aku kan hanya penasaran," Junmyeon membela dirinya._

_"Kenapa kau tidak tanya tentang... desainer atau yang berhubungan dengan fashion?"_

_"Kau bahkan tidak tahu tentang itu!" _

_Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Junmyeon kembali memandang ke arah Sungai Han. Merenungkan tentang kata-kata Kris tadi. Transgender adalah sebuah pilihan yang bodoh. Tetapi jika sudah memilih jalan seperti itu, otomatis si pelaku transgender itu menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh kebohongan._

_"Hidup yang penuh dengan kebohongan..."_

.

.

* * *

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 7]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun menguap dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Ia masih berkutat dengan Ms. Excel di komputernya. Hari ini ia merangkap semua daftar pemasukan dan pengeluaran Lotte Fashion selama sebulan. Istilah singkatnya, pembukuan tutup bulan. Di kantor hanya ada beberapa orang yang bekerja. Sehun juga terkadang mengumpat akan salah satu temannya yang menitipkan tugas padanya dengan alasan mudik ke kampung halaman.

"Sepertinya aku akan lembur hari ini," Sehun menopangkan dagunya.

Tak lama, ada Junmyeon yang seenak jidatnya melempar tas kecilnya di meja sekat. Karena sekat Sehun dan Junmyeon berhadapan, otomatis Sehun kaget. Untung saja itu tak menghancurkan data-data pembukuan di komputernya itu.

"Suho! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Sehun mengelus dadanya.

Junmyeon hanya menempelkan dagunya di sekat pembatas antara mejanya dan meja Sehun. "Aku mengeluh.. Aku mengantuk.. Mungkin aku sudah lelah..."

"Bukankah desainer libur selama dua minggu lebih? Lalu kenapa kau masuk kantor?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku ada janji dengan model dan wardrobe. Aku tak tega menolak permintaan mereka," Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh sekat tempat kerja itu. "Kenapa kantor ini sepi?"

"Kau pikir hanya desainer saja yang libur? Publikasi dan marketing pun juga libur. Hanya saja waktunya lebih sedikit dari desainer. Kecuali jika ada karyawan marketing yang melakukan pembukuan tutup bulan. Seperti aku ini," jelas Sehun. "Temanku Lizzy juga menitipkanku tugasnya. Sialan. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku.."

"Lalu, fotografer dan model tidak ikut libur?"

"Mereka masih bekerja hari ini dan besok. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu lagi. Kau tidak diberitahu oleh mereka?" Sehun masih mengetik pembukuannya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang. "Aku malas untuk bertanya hal seperti itu. Aku juga bukan bagian dari mereka,"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah rela masuk untuk mereka?"

Junmyeon bergumam. "Benar juga ya..."

"Itu juga gara-gara Sulli," Sehun merapikan kertas-kertas hasil print dan memasukkannya dalam map.

"Awalnya iya.. Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku disuruh Sulli. Aku hanya alasan saja, aku ingin membantu mereka jika aku ada waktu luang. Tapi aku malah keenakan. Mereka juga senang akan bantuanku. Yah walaupun juga aku tidak mendapatkan gaji tambahan," Junmyeon menanggapi. "Hun, berarti hari ini kau lembur?"

"Mungkin saja. Semoga saja tidak terlalu malam selesainya. Besok kuserahkan pada atasan. Lagipula aku lembur hanya di akhir bulan. Itupun tidak sering," jawab Sehun.

Tak lama, handphone Junmyeon berbunyi. Ada panggilan dari wardrobe. "Ya, halo. Suho disini..."

"..."

"Donghae sunbae? Ya, ada yang bisa Suho bantu? Apa bajunya rusak? Kalau itu rusak aku bisa memperbaikinya..."

"..."

"Oh! Soohyun dan Chanhyuk sudah datang?"

"..."

"Guest star, kan? Baiklah! Aku akan segera kesana! Bye~!" Junmyeon menutup teleponnya.

"Pergilah. Mereka sudah menunggumu," ujar Sehun tanpa menatap Junmyeon.

"Boleh aku titip tasku? Kau masih tetap disini, kan?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku disini sampai malam, kok,"

"Baiklah. Aku kebawah dulu, ya!" Junmyeon berlari menuju lift.

Sehun menatap kepergian Junmyeon. "Anak itu... dia naif atau pekerja keras, sih?"

.

?

.

Suara blitz kamera menggema di ruang pemotretan. Fotografer itu bekerja dengan sukses. Dua anak muda yang menjadi model guest star itu pun tampil bersinar di kamera. Satu anak laki-laki yang memakai kacamata, dan satu anak perempuan berambut ikal. Berbagai gaya telah mereka lakukan di salah satu background putih.

"Setelah ini kalian berganti baju. Kalian akan memakai pakaian musim gugur yang serasi. Kalian bisa ganti di sana," ujar fotografer kepada dua anak muda itu, sambil menunjuk ke ruang kostum.

"Baiklah!" Dua anak muda itu menjawab dengan semangat, lalu mereka masuk ke ruang kostum.

Secara kebetulan Junmyeon juga sudah masuk ke ruang kostum. "Ah, kalian Soohyun dan Chanhyuk?"

"Iya. Kami disuruh ganti baju musim gugur," jawab si anak perempuan yang bernama Soohyun.

Junmyeon langsung mengambil dua jaket musim gugur di sebelahnya. "Pakailah ini! Ini jaket musim gugur limited edition dari Lotte Fashion,"

"Benarkah, sunbae? Waah memang bagus!" Si anak laki-laki bernama Chanhyuk itu mengambil satu jaket itu. Kemudian ia mencobanya. Sedikit sesak di bagian lengan. "Sunbae.. sepertinya ini tidak cukup untukku,"

"Coba aku yang pakai, oppa!" Soohyun mencoba melepaskan jaket itu dari kakaknya, Chanhyuk. Kemudian setelah itu ia memakainya. Sama saja. Sedikit sesak di bagian lengan. "Benar. Apa ini salah ukuran, sunbae?"

"Benarkah? Wah sayang sekali ukuran yang lebih besar sudah terjual. Ini limited edition soalnya..." Junmyeon mengambil jaket itu dari Soohyun dan memeriksanya. "Oh, ternyata ada yang menjahitnya di lengan.."

"Kau bisa memperbaikinya, sunbae? Kalau tidak kami akan bilang ke Donghae sunbae..." ujar Chanhyuk

"Tidak. Aku bisa memperbaikinya. Ternyata ada yang menjahitnya di lengan. Akan kulepas jahitannya itu," kata Junmyeon.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, sunbae? Takutnya itu akan merusak..." kata Soohyun.

"Tidak. Ini hanya dilepas. Ternyata ada yang menjahitnya untuk mengecilkan lengan untuk satu model. Lihatlah, jaket ini ukuran M, kan?" jelas Junmyeon sambil menunjukkan ukuran jaket itu.

"Apa kami harus menunggu lama, sunbae?" tanya Chanhyuk.

"Hmm.. sepertinya iya," gumam Junmyeon. Lalu Junmyeon pun berjalan menuju pintu ruang kostum yang terbuka dan melongokkan kepalanya menuju Donghae, si fotografer. "Donghae sunbae! Kenapa jaket ini dijahit? Siapa yang menjahitnya?"

Fotografer bernama Donghae itu menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Aku tidak tahu! Sepertinya kemarin dijahit Sulli. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku akan melepaskan jahitannya. Lalu nasib dua anak ini bagaimana? Bisakah kau izinkan mereka istirahat sebentar? Kau bisa memanggil model lain,"

"Boleh saja, Suho!" jawab Donghae sambil membetulkan lens kamera. "Aku akan memanggil model yang lain. Mereka boleh istirahat,"

Junmyeon pun menoleh ke arah Chanhyuk dan Soohyun. "Kalian istirahat saja dulu. Biar aku yang urus jaket ini. Apa kalian mau makan? Kalian bisa ke lantai 2,"

"Baiklah sunbae. Terima kasih, ya," jawab Soohyun, kemudian ia keluar dari ruang ganti kostum diikuti oleh Chanhyuk.

Junmyeon mengambil sebuah toples berisi benang-benang beraneka warna, seplastik jarum berbagai ukuran, dan pendedel jahitan. Junmyeon pun duduk di sebuah kursi dekat ruang ganti. Mengambil satu jaket dan mengambil pendedel jahitan. "Sulli-ya, kau menambah pekerjaanku saja,"

Satu persatu benang yang tertempel di lengan baju itu terlepas. "Seharusnya ini tidak dijahit. Resikonya bisa merusak tatanan asli dari jaket ini. Tapi tak apalah, jaket ini juga hasil desainku. Aku bisa mengaturnya..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Kris baru saja keluar dari lift menuju tempat pemotretan yang berada di lantai 5. Namun saat baru dua langkah kakinya berpijak di lantai itu, seorang perempuan mengagetkannya dari samping.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Wu!"

Sontak Kris kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah perempuan itu. "K-kau..."

"Benar, ini aku!" Perempuan itu menjawabnya dengan senyum yang lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Kemudian menggandeng tangan Kris. "Aku datang untuk mendukung pemotretanmu hari ini,"

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sulli," Kris berusaha menyingkirkan tangan perempuan yang diketahui adalah Sulli itu. "Ini hanya pemotretan biasa,"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Mendukung saja tidak boleh? Hari ini sampai dua minggu ke depan desainer libur musim gugur. Kau tidak kasihan padaku yang capek-capek datang hanya untukmu?" Sulli berusaha membela diri.

"Aku bosan melihat wajahmu," jawab Kris datar. Ia melepas tautan tangan Sulli itu. "Kau bisa mencari kegiatan lain selain menguntitku. Lagipula aku juga sudah punya pacar,"

"Apa? Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu. Aku tahu kau, Kris. Kau masih belum punya pacar," Sulli merespon, tetap dengan senyuman yang mengukir di wajahnya.

"Kalau iya bagaimana?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sulli. Senyuman yang tahu artinya itu terukir di wajah tampan Kris, kemudian ia menjauh dari Sulli.

Sulli menatap kepergian Kris. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, Kris. Oh, apa itu sebuah kode untukku? Apa itu artinya aku akan menjadi menantu dari CEO Lotte Fashion?"

Dari kejauhan, Kris mendengar gumaman Sulli. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu, Choi bodoh? Hah.. semoga Junmyeon ada disini..."

.

?

.

"Ah, Kris! Akhirnya kau datang juga.." sapa Donghae dari kejauhan.

Kris datang menghampiri Donghae. "Apa aku disuruh menggantikan model lain lagi?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak, Kris. Jaket yang digunakan oleh Akdong sibling itu kekecilan. Jadi tadi dijahit oleh... siapa itu desainer yang baru itu? Ah aku lupa namanya," jelas Donghae.

"Desainer baru? Apa ada desainer baru lagi?" tanya Kris heran.

"Bukan. Itu lho yang baru bekerja 6 bulan ini. Aduh aku lupa namanya. Tapi lupakan saja! Jadi Akdong sibling itu sekarang sedang beristirahat di lantai 2, selagi jaketnya dikembalikan lagi ukurannya seperti semula. Dan katalog membutuhkan satu orang model pria lagi. Si model nyentrik Chanyeol sedang ambil cuti. Daripada aku bingung memanggil siapa, lebih baik aku memanggilmu saja. Bukankah kau sering berada di ruangan Presdir Wu?" jawab Donghae.

"Kebetulan sekali, Donghae hyung. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan," Kris tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kapan aku bisa pemotretan?"

"Sekarang bisa!" jawab Donghae lagi. Ia mengambil sebuah jaket dan gitar. "Pakailah jaket ini. Sepertinya baju kaos yang kau pakai itu cocok dengan jaket ini. Lalu gitar ini akan jadi properti,"

Kris memakai jaket itu. "Apa tatanan rambutku terlalu berantakan?"

"Justru itu yang menjadi daya tarik. Dengan tatanan rambut seperti itu maka kau akan terlihat seperti bad boy yang sedang memainkan alat musik," Donghae menanggapi.

Kris lalu berjalan menuju tempat pemotretan berbackground putih itu. Lalu berpose seperti yang diarahkan oleh Donghae. Walaupun Kris awalnya ogah-ogahan bekerja sebagai model dengan alasan mengasingkan diri. Sejak adanya Junmyeon yang bekerja di Lotte Fashion, Kris malah berminat bekerja di Lotte Fashion walaupun sebagai model. Terkadang model yang lain iri dengan Kris karena ia adalah anak Presdir, jadi Kris bisa melakukan apa saja asal diizinkan Presdir Wu. Lagipula Kris juga tampan, model wanita bahkan desainer setinggi pangkat Sulli pun luluh akan ketampanannya.

Saat Kris dan Donghae sedang asyik akan pemotretan, Sulli datang menyaksikan pose-pose Kris yang menurutnya sangat profesional itu. Dari awal Sulli bertemu dengan Kris, ia mulai suka. Ya.. hanya sebatas ketampanan dan latar belakang Kris yang seorang anak dari CEO Lotte Fashion.

"Waah~ pose itu menarik sekali, Kris-ssi!" kata Sulli yang histeris seperti layaknya seorang fangirl.

Terkadang itu mengganggu Kris pribadi. "Bisakah kau diam, Sulli? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi,"

Sulli menutup mulutnya. "Baiklah..."

Donghae menoleh ke arah Sulli, setelah itu ia melirik ke arah Kris. Ia tersenyum miring pada mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotret pose-pose Kris. Kali ini Kris duduk di sebuah bangku dan berpose seolah-olah memainkan gitarnya. Donghae pun memotretnya.

Tapi setelah Donghae memotret Kris, Sulli berteriak histeris lagi. "Waah aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau Tuan Wu bermain gitar!"

Kris memasang wajah poker face. Donghae hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Donghae pun menghampiri Sulli yang berada di dekatnya. "Maaf, Sulli-ssi. Sepertinya kau mengganggu kerja Kris-ssi,"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kok, Donghae-ssi. Aku hanya memberinya semangat," Sulli kembali membela diri.

Donghae hanya memijat pelipisnya. "Baiklah, Kris. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang. Ganti bajumu dengan pakaian musim gugur limited edition itu. Kau bisa mengambilnya di ruang kostum,"

Kris memutar bola matanya. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Donghae dan Sulli. "Baiklah, hyung..."

Kris berjalan menuju ruang kostum. Sulli mengikuti Kris menuju ruang kostum. "Kris-ssi! Tunggu dulu aku ingin bertanya padamu!"

Kris berhenti. Menoleh ke arah Sulli dengan malas. "Apa lagi, Nona Choi?"

"Apa... Kau benar sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sulli.

Kris diam. Melirik ke dalam ruang kostum. Tersenyum menyeringai saat menatap sesuatu di dalam ruang kostum itu. Kemudian menatap Sulli lagi. "Memang benar. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak tersebar ke seluruh Lotte Fashion?" tanya Sulli polos.

"Kenapa? Kau mau bertingkah terlalu percaya diri lagi saat tersebar berita bohong bahwa aku dan kau tertangkap kamera sedang berkencan? Ayolah aku bukan si pasangan penyanyi Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Aku lebih baik menyembunyikan berita ini dan menjalani hubunganku dengan pacarku secara normal," tutur Kris santai.

"Bukankah lebih baik berita bahagia itu disebarluaskan saja? Ah sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa gadis yang telah mencuri hatimu itu!" Sulli melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu? Tapi sepertinya kau kenal dengan pacarku..." Kris menyeringai.

"Mana aku tahu orangnya kalau kau tidak tunjukkan wajah pacarmu itu..." Sulli menatap lurus ke arah Kris.

Kris melebarkan seringaiannya. "Pacarku adalah..."

GREP!

.

?

.

"Akhirnya selesai~! Fiuh.. Jaket ini menguras tenagaku..."

Junmyeon mengusap keringat di pelipisnya dan menatap jaket itu. Jaket itu tampak seperti baru. Jahitan yang tadi ia lakukan di lengan baju seolah tidak kelihatan. Junmyeon memang pandai menjahit. Sempat tadi kain yang berada di lengan jaket ikut terlepas dengan benang-benang yang ia lepas. Jadi ia susah payah untuk menjahitnya lagi. Tapi ia tidak menyesal akan bahan-bahan yang ia pilih untuk jaket ini. Tangannya terasa pegal, pasalnya ia menjahitnya secara manual, bukan dengan mesin.

"Soohyun dan Chanhyuk pasti akan senang memakainya!" Junmyeon bergumam senang. Tapi kesenangan itu hanya sementara setelah ia melihat jaket itu terluhat kusut. Begitu pula jaket yang satu lagi. "Aish! Kusut sekali! Setrikanya ada di luar!"

Junmyeon berguman kesal. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kostum tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Ia hanya memperhatikan dua jaket itu kusut dan harus dihaluskan. Junmyeon kaget setengah mati karena saat ia sampai di pintu ruang kostum ia dipeluk oleh seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah Junmyeon tertempel di leher laki-laki yang memeluknya itu. Jaket yang tergantung di tangannya itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Ini pacarku. Kim Suho..." Laki-laki yang memeluk Junmyeon angkat bicara.

Junmyeon lebih kaget lagi akan suara yang terdengar dari orang yang memeluknya itu. Kris. Si tiang listrik yang mengganggu kegiatan Junmyeon. Ia lupa kalau ia berstatus sebagai pacar pura-pura Kris.

"Kris..."

"Oh.. Jadi perempuan sok pintar ini yang jadi pacarmu, Kris?"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya dan melepas pelukannya dari Kris. Menatap perempuan yang berada di hadapannya dan Kris. "S-sulli-ssi?"

"Dia bukan sok pintar. Tapi dia memang benar-benar pintar," Kris membela Junmyeon dengan santai.

"Apa buktinya?" Sulli mengambil jaket yang jatuh di lantai. "Jaket yang dipakai oleh Akdong Musician dan Suzy ini adalah hasil desainku!"

Junmyeon semakin membulatkan matanya. "Su-sulli-ssi.. Ja-jaket itu..."

"Nah! Benar kan? Dia berbohong!" Sulli dengan lantang menuduh dan menunjuk-nunjuk Junmyeon.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduh itu semua? Memangnya kau punya sketsa desain jaket yang kau pegang itu?" tanya Kris. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang dilipat dari sakunya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu. "Ini sketsa milik Suho. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku mengambilnya dari ibuku. Jadi jangan seenaknya menuduh pacarku!"

Sulli diam. Kris kembali memeluk Junmyeon. Junmyeon tak melepas pandangannya dari Sulli. Ia sedikit takut akan Sulli. Pandangan Junmyeon teralihkan saat wajahnya ditarik oleh Kris untuk menatap pacar pura-puranya itu. Kris mencium kedua pipi dan kening Junmyeon. Junmyeon tak bisa menyamarkan rona merah di pipinya. Sulli cemberut dan melempar jaket itu ke arah Junmyeon lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Junmyeon. Junmyeon dan Kris menatap kepergian Sulli, lalu saling bertatapan.

"Apa-apaan kau?" ujar Junmyeon marah.

"Kau lupa? Kau pacarku," jawab Kris santai.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Sejak kau memintaku merahasiakan identitasmu,"

Junmyeon langsung diam. Ia baru teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan Kris. Junmyeon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Benar juga ya... aku lupa,"

"A..a..a! Kalau kau lupa maka rahasiamu akan terbongkar," Kris memainkan satu jarinya di hadapan Junmyeon.

"Jadi... Sulli itu... yang kau hindari?"

"Masih ada banyak lagi wanita yang aku hindari. Sulli adalah yang paling utama. Karena dia mengejarku sejak aku pertama kali masuk dalam kantor ini," jelas Kris. Ia menatap jaket yang dibawa Junmyeon. "Apa itu jaket yang akan kupakai untuk pemotretan?"

Junmyeon memandang jaket yang ada di tangannya. "Apa? Enak saja! Ini untuk Akdong Musician! Mereka menungguku untuk menjahit dua jaket ini! Sekarang aku akan menyetrika jaket ini! Pakaianmu sudah digantung di sana!"

Kris memandang Junmyeon yang marah dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Ia mencolek dagu Junmyeon. "Jangan marah, sayang.."

" . . . ..." Junmyeon menekankan kata-katanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Lalu ia pergi menuju ruangan lain.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti. "Sebentar lagi status kita bukan pura-pura lagi, Junmyeon..."

.

?

.

BRAK!

"Apa-apaan anak baru itu! Baru setengah tahun bekerja disini, dia malah mengambil Kris, anak tunggal Presdir Wu.."

Sulli membanting pintu ruangannya. Ia berjalan menuju kursi tempat duduknya lalu duduk disana. Ia kembali mendumel sendiri. "Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa biarkan harapanku untuk menjadi menantu Presdir Wu itu kandas.."

"Suho... Apa yang bisa membuatmu keluar dari Lotte Fashion ini..." gumam Sulli. "Saat kau melamar kerja, kau dapat perlakuan khusus dari Presdir Wu. Saat rapat kedua tentang event musim gugur, kau yang memenangkan hati Presdir Wu. Sekarang, kau malah berpacaran dengan anak Presdir Wu seenak jidatmu!"

Sulli memijat pelipisnya. Ia sedang memikirkan untuk menyingkirkan Junmyeon untuk kesekian kalinya. Terlintas suatu ide di otaknya, namun ia urungkan ide itu. "Tidak. Itu ide yang bodoh. Bukan saatnya untuk rencana itu, Nona Choi..."

Tanpa Sulli sadari, dibalik pintu ruangannya ada Sehun yang (tak sengaja) mendengar rencana Sulli untuk menyingkirkan Junmyeon. Sehun yang memegang banyak map kertas fotokopian itu menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu ruangan Sulli. Berpikir sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata yang terdengar samar-samar itu.

"Suho... Pacaran dengan anak Presdir Wu? Maksudnya... Kris Wu?"

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kau telah menungguku, Suho. Sampai malam begini," ucap Sehun pada Junmyeon sambil berjalan keluar kantor.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga bosan di rumah. Sekali-sekali aku mencoba menikmati dunia luar," jawab Junmyeon.

"Ternyata kau anak rumahan, ya.." Sehun terkekeh. Mereka berhenti di halte dekat kantor.

Junmyeon duduk di kursi halte. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin akrab dengan anak-anak kantor. Tapi hari ini hanya kau saja yang datang. Jadi aku bersamamu saja. Sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat..."

Tak lama, bis datang ke halte. Sehun dan Junmyeon naik ke bis. Bis itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa penumpang di kursi depan. Sehun dan Junmyeon memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Sehun di dekat jendela, dan Junmyeon di sebelahnya.

"Suho.. aku ingin bertanya padamu,"

"Apa itu, Hun?"

"Apa benar kau pacaran dengan anak Presdir Wu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Junmyeon menciut. "Ti-tidak. Kata siapa?"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya dari Sulli," jawab Sehun datar.

"Lagi-lagi Sulli..." Junmyeon mendengus. "Biar aku jelaskan. Aku dan anak Presdir Wu tidak pacaran. Tapi kau harus rahasiakan klarifikasiku ini,"

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Kalau kau tidak berpacaran dengannya ya katakan saja tidak," Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku dan Kris, terikat sebuah perjanjian. Aku memiliki rahasia yang dijaga oleh Kris. Tapi Kris memberikan syarat padaku agar aku berpura-pura jadi pacarnya," jelas Junmyeon. Tak lama ia berbisik pada Sehun. "Kris juga menghindar dari Sulli.."

"Begitu..." gumam Sehun.

"Kau janji akan merahasiakan ini? Aku percaya padamu. Oh, sebagai rasa terima kasihku aku akan memberimu nomor telepon Huang Zi Tao!" Junmyeon mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Sehun menbulatkan matanya dan menatap Junmyeon. "Sungguh?"

"Benar! Tapi jangan kau sering menerornya. Ia tidak suka.." Junmyeon menyerahkan handphonenya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah!" Sehun merebut handphone Junmyeon lalu membuka kontak telepin Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya bisa duduk lega. Menghela nafasnya dan bersandar di kursi bis. Semiga saja dua rahasia yang dipercayakan oleh Kris dan Sehun tidak terbongkar dengan alasan apapun.

.

?

.

Junmyeon berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Ia melihat Tao sudah berada di kursi teras rumahnya. Ada apa Tao berkunjung ke rumah, pikir Junmyeon.

"Tao-ya?" panggil Junmyeon.

"Nuna..." Tao menghampiri Junmyeon. "Nuna masuk kantor? Bukannya kau sedang libur?"

Junmyeon menaruh tasnya di meja teras. "Aku memang libur. Tapi, aku sedang membantu artis baru Akdong Musician untuk pemotretan brand ambassador baru menggantikan Jung Sister. Donghae sunbae yang memintaku. Oh ya kemana saja kau? Dua hari tidak kelihatan?"

"Ada kerabatku yang meninggal di China. Aku baru dikabari setelah selesai launching Lotte Autumn Album. Jadi aku langsung pulang ke China.. Oh ya, kedatanganku kesini aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," jawab Tao.

"Ke suatu tempat? Malam-malam begini?"

"Rencananya sih, aku mau bilang padamu setelah kau menyeretku keluar dari ruang kostum itu. Tapi kau keburu pergi. Maksudku, waktunya bukan sekarang. Besok kan hari Sabtu, kau ada waktu kan, nuna?" jelas Tao.

"Boleh. Jam berapa?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Jam 9 kalau bisa. Tempatnya jauh. Aku akan menjemputmu, nuna,"

"Baiklah!" jawab Junmyeon.

Tao pun pamit pergi dari rumah Junmyeon. Sesampainya di pagar, Tao berbalik menatap Junmyeon. "Besok jangan lupa dandan yang cantik, Suho nuna!"

Junmyeon menatap Tao heran. Tao pun tersenyum penih arti lalu pergi dari rumah Junmyeon. Junmyeon masih menatap kepergian Tao.

"Untuk apa harus dandan cantik? Memangnya aku mau diajak kemana?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

Huyeeey~ chapter 7 sudah update! Sebelumnya Ira mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 H. Maafin segala kesalahan Ira ya. Entah mungkin ada salah-salah kata di FF ini, Ira minta maaf ya. Tapi kalian masih mau pantengin FF ini kan? Makin ke tengah makin absurd aja nih FF. Kira-kira sampe chapter berapa, ya? Konflik yang memuncak belom kelihatan nih kayaknya.

Ira sekarang mau balesin review kalian disini! Kayaknya bakalan pegel nih tangan Ira. Hehehe...

**chans**: oke ini udah lanjut yo~!

**kangseul kyon**: kris emang agak ribet sih soalnya. Bahkan saking ribetnya celananya sobek dibagian lutut /gak nyambung/ HanHun? Couple? Lah trus Tao sama siapa /? Oke ini udsh lanjut ya

**SILENT READER**: Aku ketemu sama kamu yeay/? Ih kamu itu perpaduan antara Lay, hantu sama jelangkung/? Seyeemm/? Ini udah update ya

**jimae407203**: Ih nyesek kenapa? LuMin, ya? Tenang Ira bakalan gampar bapak ibunya /apa/ Oke ini udah lanjut

**dhearagil**: Iya, asalkan Ira nggak ngecosplay anime Highschool DXD aja /apa/ RM apaan? Running Man? Kaga tau mah kalo yang itu. Ira lupa itu Brian Joo yg mana soalnya tau denger di Strong Heart/? Yipan lagi demen ama lagu dangdut kayaknya. Neng ayo neng, ayo main pacar-pacaran /plak/ Panjangnya cepet? Serasa naik kereta yah :3 Okedeh, momen sweetnya Ira simpen dulu buat chapter depan. Siap-siap sama popcornnya aja ya wks/? Oke ini udah lanjut. Iya samasama, ramein juga dong twitternya /promosi/?

**yongchan**: Iya mungkin wkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya~!

**suho kim 5011**: ada yang mau rebut suho kok, wkwk. Jangan chanyeol pokoknya. Kasian dia lagi bersedih ditinggal baekhyun/? Ini udah lanjut ya

**hasari28**: kenapa harus tbc? Masa iya Ira bilang end? Ira bakalan digaplok sama yang baca ini FF dong wkwk/? Ini udah lanjut ya

**EmmaSuho**: Nggak tau ya? Mungkin alasannya udah ada diatas. Oke ini udah lnjut ya~

**sayangsemuamembersuju**: Eh, Parwatinya lebih cantik dari Sati tau! Hah, orang orang itu bikin hidup Suho rame. Apalagi si sibling Luhan sama Xiumin. Wkwkwk. Masalah ortunya Suho Ira masih simpen baik-baik. Buat chapter akhir-akhir maybe? Wkwk. Nggak bisa dong. Udah jadi sodara, haram hukumnya wkwk. Iya, Ira juga minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya~!

**Frozen Deer**: Baru nemu? Berarti daritadi FF ini kemana aja ya /mikir keras/ Iyaa~ Ira juga kangen ama itu tiang listrik. Kasian sih iya, tapi mau gimana lagi. Wkwk. Bukannya Sehun itu sudah Ira jelasin sebelumnya, perempuan berambut pendek. Derita hidup? Ira mikir kalo pengalaman derita hidupmu itu sebagai transgender/? Ahh~ kalo kamu transgender kasih tau dong cerita suka duka berubah kelamin /plak/ Padahal aslinya Sulli malah kasihan. Vakum dari f(x), awalnya Ira mau cast antagonisnya Krystal, tapi kayaknya Krystal mainstream ya.

**Raemyoon**: Bukan kepolosan sih, emang dasar si Suhonya aja yang bego/? Wah, untuk momennya ini aja dulu, ya. Ira mau fokus ke konflik. Hidup tak berarti tanpa konflik /ceilah/ Ortu Suho? Masih Ira simpen baek-baek di lemari es/?

**fanoy5**: Sempit ya wkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya

**DiraLeeXiOh**: Visual harus dibully /motto hidup Ira/? Klo di tempat terang mah kesannya malah adi kayak gembel /plak/ Huyee~ /tebar bunga bangke/? Ini udah lanjut ya

**KrisHo WonKyu**: Err.. iya. Seseorangnya ada di atas ya. Yaah~ terlihat mainstream juga sih kayak sinetron indo/? Ini udah update yo~!

**izky izky 33**: kasian si umin wkwk. Bukan kamu aja yg mau. Ira juga mau wkwk XD

**Duo Bubble-Kim316**: Okedeh gapapa. Makasih udah suka sama konsepnya. Slight lain kayaknya udah ada deh, tapi lebih banyakan KrisHo ya? Wkwk tapi Sulli masih belum tau kalo Suho transgender. Mungkin ada cast lain /apa/ Oke ini udah update. Baju lebaran? Owe cuma dikasih cardigan ama emak :"3 /abaikan/

**hyejinpark**: Nggak kok, nggak ngaku. Kris masih belom tau kalo Suho transgender. Oke ini udah next chap

**PikaaChuu**: HunTao masih Ira simpen wkwk. Udah next ya ini wkwk

**thedolphinduck**: Ira sudah ngasih alesan di chapter kemarin ya. Atau mungkin di chapter 1? Ira lupa. Sehun cemburu? Belum saatnya. Chapter depan mungkin?

**Yeon Ra**: Sebelumnya maaf ya, tapi kayaknya penname mu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang /? /abaikan/ Alesannya sudah ada diatas, ya. Oke, ini udah lanjut.

**laxyovrds**: Oke ini udah lanjut

**boobearSarang**: TekananBatinCinta? Oke Ira disni nggak ngeh. Flashback Kris? Yang mana? Flashback pertemuan Kris sama Suho di Amrik udah deh kayaknya. APA? NC? TOBAT NAK KAMU PUASA KAN KEMAREN? /capsjebol/ Oke ini udah next ya

**alexandra.**: Kalo Xiumin sama Suho couple? Lesbong dong wkwk/? Yah, setidaknya kamu juga jangan lupain Luhan lah, walaupun Luhan nun jauh disana/? Eaa~ hidup LuMin /angkat banner KrisHo/? TaoHo momen nya absurd ya, KrisHonya malah tambah absurd wks/? Nah, bener tuh. Tapi masalah transgender mah itu masih dirahasiain sama Suho dari Kris. Yang tau Cuma XI Sibling itu aja. Alesannya ada diatas, ya~! Kayaknya si Sulli bener-bener mati kutu didepan mereka berdua wkwk. Momen-momen sweetnya mungkin bakalan hanya ada sampe beberapa chapter, soalnya Ira masih fokus ke konflik. Hidup tak berarti tanpa konflik ye kan? Wkwk.

**Vioolyt**: Oke ini udah lanjut

**riy**: oke ini udah lanjut ya

**Jenny Park**: Wah! Kamu itu... YGEnt trained member yang mau didebutin jadi member PinkPunk itu ya /plak/ /itu Jinny Park/ Baru nemu? Aish FF ini suka sembunyi ternyata wkwk. Xiu sama Hun jadi GS? Ya gapapa dong. Kalo Xiu jadi GS emangnya Suho mau tidur sekamar sama Xiu? Walopun si Suho itu transgender wkwk.

.

.

.

.

.

Review for This Chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 8]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah mobil Jeep berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Pemuda penyetir mobil itu turun dari mobilnya. Kacamata hitam yang ia pakai tadi dilepaskannya. Ia berjalan menuju pagar rumah itu. Memencet bel yang terpasang di dinding pojok pagar. Tak lama si pemilik rumah membuka pintu rumahnya. Pemilik rumah itu adalah Junmyeon. Junmyeon berjalan menuju pagar dan membuka kunci pintu pagarnya.

"Tao-ya. Masuklah ke dalam," ujar Junmyeon pada Tao, si pemilik mobil Jeep itu.

"Nuna, apa nuna sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" tanya Tao.

"Sudah siap. Kau tunggu disini dulu, ya," jawab Junmyeon lalu ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Junmyeon keluar dari dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar. Setelah ia mengunci pintu rumahnya, Junmyein menenteng tasnya itu. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Baiklah, nuna," Tao berjalan keluar diikuti Junmyeon. Tak lama mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Jeep itu.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk dan memakai seat belt, mobil dinyalakan lalu perlahan berjalan keluar dari komplek rumah Junmyeon. Hening sejenak di dalam mobil, sebelum Junmyeon memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau membawa mobil sebesar ini?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ada dua temanku yang akan ikut naik mobil ini ke tempat itu, Nuna. Jadi aku menjemputmu dulu, lalu aku menjemput mereka," jawab Tao.

"Oh begitu.. Dijemput dimana?"

"Di halte dekat kantor, Nuna. Teman-teman model," jawab Tao lagi tanpa menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. Ia fokus ke jalanan.

Tak butuh waktu lama mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai ke halte dekat kantor. Ada dua orang yang telah menunggu Tao di sana. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Setelah mobil Tao berhenti tepat di hadapan dua orang itu, dua orang itu

langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil Tao untuk meletakkan tas. Kemudian duduk di jok belakang.

"Nuna, kenalkan ini dua temanku. Taehyun dan Wendy," ujar Tao memperkenalkan dua temannya itu.

Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah laki-laki berambut ikal sebahu dan tatanan rambutnya dibelah di tengah. Junmyeon membungkukkan kepalanya ke laki-laki itu seraya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeong haseyo. Kim Suho,"

"Annyeong, nuna. Nam Taehyun," jawab Taehyun sopan.

Kemudian Junmyeon menoleh ke arah perempuan di sebelahnya. "Annyeong haseyo. Kim Suho,"

"Wendy Son imnida, unnie," jawab perempuan bernama Wendy itu.

Mobil pun berjalan kembali. Mereka berempat akan menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Tak lama, Taehyun memecah keheningan. "Tao! Apa temanmu ini juga model? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?"

"Bukan. Suho nuna ini desainer. Kau tahu, pakaian limited edition yang kalian pakai waktu pemotretan itu hasil rancangan dia!" jawab Tao.

"Benarkah itu, unnie?" Wendy mendekat ke arah Junmyeon. Tangannya ia letakkan di sandaran jok tempat Junmyeon duduk itu. "Wah, aku sangat menyukai desainmu itu! Andai saja uang gajiku cukup untuk membeli pakaian musim gugur itu!"

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Wendy. Tapi terima kasih atas pujianmu," Junmyeon tersenyum manis.

"Aku perhatikan, Suho nuna ini cocok juga jadi model. Kenapa tidak menjadi model saja, nuna?" tanya Taehyun.

"Impianku dari dulu adalah menjadi desainer, Taehyun-ah," jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Kau tahu, Lotte Fashion ini sudah menampung terlalu banyak model, Taehyun!" celetuk Tao.

"Jangan. Jangan jadi model. Lebih baik unnie jadi desainer saja. Bukankah impian unnie sudah terwujud? Buat lagi kostum seperti itu Unnie!" ujar Wendy lagi.

"I-iya.." jawab Junmyeon malu-malu.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Suho nuna. Kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi. Akan ada banyak teman-teman model disana!" tutur Tao.

"Berarti, aku desainer sendiri, dong?" ujar Junmyeon sedikit kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, nuna. Nuna pasti tak akan melupakan kesenangan yang akan kita, para model Lotte Fashion buat disana!" kata Taehyun tampak gembira. Kemudian Taehyun menoleh ke arah Wendy. "Lagipula kita kedatangan siapa, Wendy-ya...? Mantan model terkenal Lotte Fashion!"

"Maksudmu... Taeyang sunbae? Woaah! Itu idolaku sejak sebelum aku masuk ke Lotte Fashion!" Wendy tampak lebih gembira.

"Taeyang-sunbae... Yang setelah itu menjadi penyanyi? Dan baru-baru ini menikah?" tanya Tao pada dua temannya itu.

"Benar!" respon Taehyun.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan..." celetuk Junmyeon sambil terkekeh.

Sontak semua yang ada di mobil itu tertawa. Tertawa sebentar sebelum Wendy menanggapi Junmyeon. "Tak apa, Suho unnie. Kau tahu penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu Eyes, Nose, Lips? Itu adalah Taeyang sunbae, mantan model Lotte Fashion ini.."

"Oh.. Penyanyi itu..." Junmyeon hanya menanggapinya dengan datar.

"Berapa jam kita sampai di sana, Tao?" tanya Taehyun.

Tao melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Tiga jam. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Simpan energi kalian untuk nanti..."

"Baiklah.. Bos Huang," sela Junmyeon sambil tertawa. Diikuti tawa pula oleh Taehyun dan Wendy.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali dalam keheningan. Yang menemani dalam mobil itu hanyalah suara radio. Wendy sibuk dengan handphone dan earphone di telinganya. Taehyun asyik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sementara Junmyeon memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di jok mobil. Tao sibuk menyetir mobilnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan tiga jam kemudian.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Para penumpang mobil Jeep itu turun dari mobil. Mereka menenteng tas mereka masing-masing. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah pos penjagaan. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu di pos penjagaan itu. Junmyeon hanya bisa melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae sunbae disana. Yang lainnya mungkin para model Lotte Fashion yang berjumlah 10 orang.

"Tempat apa ini, Wen?" tanya Junmyeon pada Wendy yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya ini hutan tropis," jawab Wendy.

"Hah? Di Korea ada hutan tropis?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Ini hutan tropis buatan, nuna," sela Tao yang berada di sebelah Wendy. "Hutan ini dirancang khusus seperti hutan tropis yang kebanyakan berada di Asia Tenggara. Hutan ini dibeli oleh Taeyang sunbae dan istrinya,"

"Kau tahu banyak, Tao-ya?" Junmyeon menatap Tao dengan pandangan excited.

"Jangan remehkan model junior, nuna," Tao tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka berkumpul ke kerumunan model Lotte Fashion. Mereka berkumpul dan mengobrol sembari menunggu kedatangan pemilik kawasan hutan buatan ini. Setelah agak lama menunggu, akhirnya sebuah mobil Range Rover hitam berhenti tepat di depan pos pengamanan itu. Keluarlah si pemilik mobil dan satu penumpang lain dari mobil itu. Seorang lelaki berbadan atletis menghampiri kerumunan itu. Itulah yang dipanggil Taeyang sunbae. Sementara di belakang Taeyang itu ada seorang perempuan cantik dan seksi. Perempuan itu memakai t-shirt lengan panjang warna putih dan hot pants hitam. Rambut perempuan itu coklat terang dan terurai panjang.

"Taeyang.. Model terbaik kita..." Hyukjae menyambut Taeyang dan memeluknya. Diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian masih bekerja di Lotte Fashion, hyung," jawab Taeyang sambil tertawa. Kemudian ia memandang para model yang berkumpul di pos pengamanan itu. Dan Junmyeon yang berada di dalam kerumunan sana. "Wah, sepertinya model-model Lotte Fashion sekarang muda dan berbakat, ya,"

"Karena kami yang memilih langsung dari pertama mereka melamar kerja di Lotte Fashion," Donghae berekspresi bangga ketika menjawab pertanyaan Taeyang.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan istriku pada kalian semua," Taeyang menggandeng tangan perempuan tadi dan mengajaknya ke depan. "Sayang, perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Namaku CL. Salam kenal," jawab perempuan tadi.

"Salam kenal, sunbae.." jawab para model itu serentak, termasuk Junmyeon.

"Kalian tahu? Selain penyanyi, CL ini juga fotografer handal," jelas Donghae.

"Wah, CL sunbae hebat sekali... Apa CL sunbae juga pernah jadi model?" tanya salah satu model perempuan.

"Pernah. Waktu SMA, tapi aku berhenti jadi model dan beralih profesi menjadi fotografer. Sampai sekarang," jawab CL.

Junmyeon memandang perempuan bernama CL itu. Cantik sekali, batinnya. Selain cantik, CL juga fashionable dan tampak stylish. Setiap baju yang ia pakai selalu bagus dan menarik. Sepertinya ia juga harus bisa belajar dari style berpakaian istri Taeyang itu. Setidaknya menambah ilmu bagi dirinya dan juga mengaplikasikannya untuk sketsa desain. Para model nantinya juga kena getah keapikan baju yang akan Junmyeon rancang.

Di saat Junmyeon tengah asyik memandang kagum akan CL, CL mempergoki Junmyeon yang sedang menatapnya. Junmyeon tersipu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Tao. Tao juga melihat ke arah Junmyeon, kemudian tersenyum. Junmyeon juga tersenyum membalas senyuman Tao. Sementara CL yang memandang Junmyeon tadi hanya tersenyum. Tak tahu arti senyuman itu apa. Kemudian CL kembali mengarahlan matanya ke semua model Lotte Fashion.

"Ayo, akan aku tunjukkan dimana kalian akan menginap," ujar CL ramah. Kemudian ia menatap Taeyang. "Sayang, parkirkan mobilnya di area parkir,"

Taeyang mengiyakan lalu menaiki mobilnya kembali. CL pun berjalan duluan ke arah dalam hutan, diikuti oleh para model Lotte Fashion.

.

?

.

CL membuka salah satu pintu kamar penginapan. Di belakang CL ada Junmyeon di sana. Kamar itu hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Terlihat dari tempat tidur berukuran single, satu bathroom dan meja rias di sana. Junmyeon meletakkan tasnya di bawah meja rias dekat pintu itu.

"Kau yakin mau tidur sendirian? Tidak bergabung dengan teman modelmu?" tanya CL pada Junmyeon.

"Tidak, sunbae. Lagipula.. saya bukan model. Saya hanya diajak salah satu teman model Lotte Fashion untuk ikut berlibur disini," jelas Junmyeon.

"Aah.. Lalu? Apa profesimu? Fotografer juga?" tanya CL lagi

"Bukan. Saya desainer,"

"Desainer? Wah.. Pantas saja," CL tersenyum lebih lebar.

Junmyeon sedikit bingung. "P-pantas apanya, sunbae?"

"Style berpakaianmu terlihat modis!" jawab CL.

Junmyeon melihat pakaiannya. T-shirt lengan pendek yang longgar, tengahnya bertuliskan New York Fukking Mada berukuran besar. Kain bawah dari T-shirt itu ia tekuk dan masukkan ke dalam celana jeans. Celana jeans itu bolong di bagian lutut. Junmyeon juga memakai wedges yang tampak menyerupai sepatu, terutama di bagian tali sepatunya. Tak lupa ada deker/penutup lengan warna hitam di kedua lengannya.

Junmyeon kembali menatap CL. "Begitukah, sunbae?"

"Kau mengingatkanku akan pertama kali aku menjadi model sampul. Ah sudahlah! Waktunya kau istirahat. Bersihkan badanmu dan nikmati pemandangan hutan tropis ini," CL menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Er... Siapa namamu?"

"S-suho! Namaku Kim Suho," Junmyeon menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Ah, ya! Suho-ssi. Acaranya nanti sore. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum acara," CL berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan hendak menutupnya. "Beristirahatlah!"

BLAM! Pintu kamar pun ditutup. Junmyeon menatap pintu yang tak berdosa itu sejenak. Lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Memejamkan matanya agak lama. Kemudian, ia merasa kepanasan. Ia terbangun dan menggesekkan tangannya ke bagian tengkuk. "Panas sekali..."

Junmyeon mengambil handuk dari tas dan berjalan menuju bathroom. Bathroom itu bernuansa tropical. Junmyeon pun melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya, melepaskan kunciran di rambutnya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Suara air gemericik pun menemani mandi Junmyeon. Tak lama setelah itu, Junmyeon keluar dari bathroom hanya menggunakan balutan handuk. Junmyeon mencari-cari baju dari tasnya.

Akhirnya Junmyeon memakai kemeja lengan panjang tipis berwarna putih dan memakai hotpants ketat warna hitam. Rambutnya yang basah itu ia urai bebas. Ia membereskan semua yang berantakan di tas dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Hutan tropis di kawasan hutan buatan ini sangatlah indah. Karena tidak ada satupun orang Korea yang dapat melihat secara langsung jenis-jenis hutan hujan tropis yang kebanyakan memang berada di negara dengan iklim tropis. Seperti Asia Tenggara. Sejauh mata memadang, Junmyeon tidak melihat adanya benda yang melindungi kawasan hutan yang asri ini. Terlihat seperti hutan yang nyata.

Junmyeon berjalan-jalan menyusuri hutan. Banyak burung-burung langka yang berterbangan di atas pohon. Benar-benar indah. Tak henti-hentinya Junmyeon melihat ke atas pohon satu ke pohon lainnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah melihat hutan, terkurung dalam gemerlapnya ibukota. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di satu pohon besar. Bersandar disana dan memandang ke atas dengan tatapan kagum.

Ada satu burung yang menghampiri Junmyeon. Terbang di sekitar Junmyeon sebelum akhirnya hinggap di jari-jari manis Junmyeon. Burung nuri berwarna kuning cerah. Sama seperti rambutnya. Junmyeon tertawa kecil sambil mengelus-elus bulu burung kecil itu.

**CKREK! CKREK! **

Suara blitz kamera mengagetkan Junmyeon. Junmyeon menoleh ke arah suara blitz kamera itu, sementara burung nuri kecil tadi terbang entah kemana. Terlihat CL sedang menatap Junmyeon dengan kamera DSLR yang ada di tangannya. CL tersenyum manis, menampakkan eyesmile dan gigi-giginya yang rata.

"Maaf mengganggu jalan-jalanmu, Nona Suho!" ujar CL.

"CL sunbae..." Junmyeon kaget akab kedatangan CL.

CL yang hanya memakai tank top hitam dan celana leging panjang itu menghampiri Junmyeon. "Kau tahu, kau juga cocok jadi model!"

CL menunjukkan hasil fotonya ke Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun melihat foto itu. Bagus sekali, batin Junmyeon. "S-sunbae... Sunbae suka berjalan-jalan disini?"

"Ini hutan milikku dan Taeyang, Suho," kata CL sambil membetulkan lensa kameranya. "Tapi kami akan membukanya untuk umum. Jadi, aku bebas untuk berjalan-jalan disini,"

Junmyeon berjalan-jalan sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan langka di hadapannya. Ia terus mendongak ke atas. Ia hampir tak sadar kalau CL terus memotretnya dari segala sisi. Memang jarak berdiri CL dan Junmyeon sedikit berjauhan. Apa gunanya zoom lens dalam kamera?

"Suho-ssi!" panggil CL.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah CL. CL langsung memotretnya. Bertepatan dengan berhembusnya angin dan menggoyang-goyangkan helai rambut Junmyeon. Junmyeon kaget karena telah difoto oleh CL. Sementara CL hanya tersenyum lebar dan melihat hasil fotonya.

"Hutan ini, memiliki jenis pohon yang berbeda-beda. Tempat ini awalnya tandus dan kering. Kami membeli tanah ini dan membangun hutan tropis ini," jelas CL.

"T-tapi Korea Selatan saja tidak beriklim tropis, ba-bagaimana bisa...sunbae?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Di atas sana.." CL menunjuk ke atas langit. "Tiga ratus kaki dari tempat kita berpijak telah dipasang pelindung transparan dan fleksibel. Pelindung itu berfungsi untuk melindungi suhu-suhu daerah tropis yang telah diatur dan disesuaikan,"

".. Tempat ini masih milik pribadi. Kami akan membukanya untuk umum dalam waktu dekat ini. Siapa yang tidak mau merasakan hawa hangat ala daerah tropis?" lanjut CL.

"Benar, sunbae. Aku sangat menikmatinya!" jawab Junmyeon bersemangat.

Kemudian CL mengambil iPod dari saku celananya, memutar sebuah lagu dan ia meletakkan iPod itu di tempat iPod yang disabukkan di pinggangnya. Lagu yang terdengar oleh Junmyeon adalah Eyes, Nose, Lips. CL terus memotret pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sementara Junmyeon diam.

"Kau tahu arti lagu ini, Suho?" CL menginterupsi.

"Lagu tentang patah hati, sunbae. Aku tahu arti lagu itu," jawab Junmyeon.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu.."

Junmyeon menatap CL yang kebetulan juga menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian CL mengarahkan kameranya ke Junmyeon dan memotretnya. Junmyeon tak bisa berkutik dan berganti posisi karena CL melakukannya secara cepat. Hasilnya memang sedikit blur, namun blur itu tampak masih terlihat bagus.

"Me-memang arti lagu itu demikian, kan?" Junmyeon menatap CL heran.

"Ada arti lain dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh suamiku itu," jawab CL. Kemudian ia menatap Junmyeon. "Mata, hidung, dan bibir. Bukan hanya sekedar alat indra. Tapi juga sesuatu yang akan membuat orang lain hampir mati. Terdengar khayal, tapi itulah cinta. Bahkan mata, hidung dan bibir seseorang bisa membuat orang lain jatuh cinta,"

Junmyeon tersenyum saat CL menjelaskan lagunya. CL belum selesai bercerita. Perempuan berambut coklat itu memotret kembali pemandangan di depannya. "Memang tiga dari lima indra terpenting itu penuh arti. Termasuk berarti...sebuah kebohongan,"

"Kebohongan?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Banyak yang tidak mengerti akan ini. Tapi tanpa disadari tiga dari lima indra itu dapat melakukan kebohongan kecil, namun lama-lama kebohongan itu terus-menerus membesar jika sang pemilik indra itu berlama-lama menyimpan rahasia besarnya. Tiga dari lima indra itu akan menuntun tangan dan kaki untuk membantu mereka melaksanakan kebohongan itu," jelas CL.

Junmyeon mendekati CL. "Sunbae, apa maksudmu? Maaf, aku tidak mengerti,"

Setelah memotret pohon beringin indah di depannya, CL membetulkan lensa kameranya. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Mengubah penampilanmu layaknya perempuan, tapi kau tidak mengubah alat kelamin aslimu. Matamu memang tidak dirubah, tapi tatapannya penuh akan kecemasan. Hidungmu juga tidak berubah. Tapi setiap nafasmu berhembus cepat, seperti sedang berpacu dengan nasib hidup yang memenjarakan dirimu. Bibirmu selalu mengucapkan kebohongan-kebohongan yang kau buat. Padahal sebenarnya kau tidak pandai berbohong. Karena kau mengubah dirimu itulah yang membuatmu melakukan kebohongan," CL tersenyum penuh arti. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Junmyeon.

"Bukankah begitu, Kim Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia mundur dua langkah. Menatap CL dengan tatapan ngeri. "Siapa...kau sebenarnya?"

CL menatap Junmyeon denagn polos. "Aku? Namaku CL. Aku seorang fotografer..."

"Kenapa kau tahu semua akan jati diriku?"

CL menghadap Junmyeon. Perempuan cantik itu masih diam tanpa kata.

"Jawab aku!" Junmyeon berteriak kecil.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang telah lancang berbicara seperti itu, Junmyeon," CL mencoba mendekati Junmyeon. "Aku tidak bisa katakan bagaimana aku tahu semua tentangmu. Tapi aku tahu, kau pasti sedang senang karena kau sudah bekerja sesuai impianmu. Tenang saja. Rahasiamu masih aman di diriku,"

"Sunbae..."

"Dan aku tahu perasaanmu. Hinaan dan cacian. Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu. Kau telah memilih pilihanmu," CL meletakkan tangan lentiknya ke pundak Junmyeon. "Kau wanita yang hebat. Manusia yang mulia, Myeon,"

Junmyeon memandang tangan CL yang berada di pundaknya. Kemudian memandang CL. CL tersenyum tulus. Tulus sekali. Junmyeon luluh. Ia mungkin bisa mempercayai CL. Junmyeon menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada CL.

"Sunbae... Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, apa kau mau berfoto lagi?"

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Hutan yang gelap itu kini terang dengan beberapa lampu. Semua bergembira di hutan itu. Musik bergema, panggangan barbeque membara, semuanya berdansa dengan riang. Meja di tengah-tengah mereka penuh debgan makanan dan minuman. Gelas-gelas wine satu-persatu diambil. Mereka bersulang untuk minum wine itu.

Junmyeon dan yang lainnya berjingkrak-jingkrak bergembira. Ia masih memakai baju yang tadi. Junmyeon tak sengaja menatap CL yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan suaminya di kerumunan itu. Kebetulan CL juga menatap Junmyeon dan tersenyum. Ia mengangkat gelas winenya tanda bersulang pada Junmyeon dari jauh. Junmyeon tersenyum sampai menampakkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Ia membalas CL dengan mengangkat gelas winenya juga. Kemudian kembali berdansa dengan para model lainnya.

Mereka bergembira bersama menikmati malam yang hangat itu. Api unggun telah berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Bintang-bintang di alngit menemani mereka. Mereka semua melepas penat setelah berhari-hari bekerja di atas catwalk, berpacu dengan blitz kamera, dan berpose.

Tiba-tiba tangan Junmyeon ditarik oleh seseorang. Junmyeon juga digeret jauh dari kerumunan. Junmyeon terkejut dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat Junmyeon melihat siapa orang yang menariknya, ternyata itu Tao. Junmyeon dan Tao menjauh dari kerumunan, mereka menuju balkon penginapan. Mereka berhenti di sana. Angin semilir hanya menemani berdua. Mereka masih diam.

"Kenapa kau menggeretku kesini?" Junmyeon membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf, nuna.. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Tao menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Apa itu?"

"Nuna... Apa kau janji tidak akan marah?" tanya Tao takut-takut.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hahaha," Junmyeon tertawa renyah.

Tao terlihat gugup sekali. Wajahnya memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Junmyeon selama beberapa menit. Badannya bergetar dan dapat Junmyeon dengar Tao juga sedang bergumam, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ia gumamkan. Junmyeon mendekati Tao. "Tao-ya. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa berkata seperti pujangga. Aku tidak bisa sekuat dan secepat Arjuna. Aku juga tidak sesempurna aktor Choi Siwon. Tapi..." Tao menghadap ke arah Junmyeon. Memegang jari-jari lentik Junmyeon. "Kim Suho nuna... Apa aku diizinkan untuk memiliki hatimu? Apa aku juga diizinkan untuk menjaganya? Karena aku mencintaimu, Suho nuna..."

"T-tao... A-apa yang kau..." Junmyeon speechless.

Tao menatap ke bola mata berwarna hitam mengkilap milik Junmyeon. Tak berpaling dari sana. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Sejak kita sering berjalan bersama. Dan aku harap orang yang aku suka itu merasakan hal yang sama denganku,"

Junmyeon juga menatap ke bola mata Tao. Mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Junmyeon memerah. Bibirnya bergetar. Mereka diam cukup lama. Tanpa terasa dahi mereka bersentuhan dan jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Tao-ya..."

"Nuna..."

"Aku..."

"... Ya?"

Junmyeon menjauhkan dirinya dari Tao. "Aku tidak bisa,"

Tao sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku...aku.. A-aku..." Junmyeon menunduk. "Aku..."

"Kenapa nuna?" Tao kembali bertanya.

"Aku...mencintai orang lain,"

Tao membulatkan matanya. Junmyeon sudah menitikkan air matanya. Mereka kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin dan musik pesta tengah hutan yang ramai itu. Tao mendekati Junmyeon. Ia menatap Junmyeon yang menangis dalam diamnya itu.

"Apa nuna sedang berbohong padaku?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak... Tapi benar. Aku mencintai orang lain. Selain itu..." Junmyeon memberanikan diri menatap Tao yang berada di hadapannya. "Ada sebuah rahasia besar yang aku simpan dalam diriku. Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku dan rahasia itu sedikit demi sedikit akan terbongkar,"

Setelah berkata demikian, Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan Tao sendirian di balkon utama tempat penginapan itu. Tao masih memandang kepergian Junmyeon dengan tanda tanya. Cintanya memang ditolak, tapi mungkin Tao masih berharap jika orang yang dicintai Junmyeon itu belum berstatus sebagai pacar Junmyeon. Mengenai rahasia besar, Tao juga merasa penasaran apa sebenarnya rahasia yang disimpan Junmyeon itu. "Suho nuna... Rahasia besar...?"

Sementara Junmyeon berjalan cepat sambil menangis. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan air matanya sudah merembes sampai ke dagu.

"Maafkan aku, Tao. Aku bukan seorang wanita.. Aku bukan seorang wanita..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Luhan oppa.."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Luhan itu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Xiumin yang memanggilnya. Xiumin tampak murung. Xiumin berjalan ke arah Luhan yang bersandar di pegangan pinggir balkon.

"Kenapa kau tampak murung, Min?" tanya Luhan to the point.

"Aku rasa...hubungan kita memang cocok jadi saudara,"

Luhan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Apa oppa...sudah mencintai orang selain diriku?"

"Tidak. Tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti yang kau ucapkan?" jawab Luhan.

Xiumin menangis. "Oppa...maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku berpaling darimu. Aku melanggar janji kita,"

Luhan menatap Xiumin. "Kau mencintai seseorang selain diriku?"

Xiumin terisak. "Bahkan jika aku mencintai orang itu, apakah aku bisa menjalani hubungan dengan orang lain lagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada kita 6 tahun lalu?"

Luhan memeluk Xiumin. "Min.. Sebagai saudara saja aku sudah merasa lebih dari cukup. Selama 6 tahun ini aku bersyukur, aku bisa selalu bersamamu. Aku sudah tidak menganggap janji itu lagi, Min,"

"Tapi oppa... Apa oppa rela kutinggalkan demi laki-laki lain? Apa oppa rela? Aku sudah...mencintai orang lain,"

Luhan mengelus punggung Xiumin. "Cintaku lebih besar dari siapapun. Kau boleh mencintai siapapun selain aku, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menjauhiku. Aku juga tidak akan bisa jauh darimu. Aku adalah kakakmu. Kakak laki-lakimu..."

Xiumin menangis keras dipelukan Luhan. "Maafkan aku oppa... Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak apa-apa... Lupakan saja janji itu. Tidak ada gunanya bagi kita,"

"Tidak berguna bagaimana, oppa?" Xiumin melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

Luhan mengusap air mata Xiumin. "Kau tahu, hubungan yang 'lebih' dari saudara itu membuatmu lebih sakit. Itu memang tergantung dari orang yang kau cintai. Hati kita yang sebenarnya masih saling mencintai lebih dari saudara ini harus kita buang jauh-jauh. Tidak ada gunanya. Tapi kita akan tetap mencintai, sebagaimana yang dilakukan sibling lai diluar sana. Kita masih bisa bermain UNO bersama, kan? Bisa suap-suapan? Tanpa ada rasa canggung. Karena kita sudah terikat, Min. Kita sudah terikat..."

Xiumin menangis lebih keras. Ia memeluk lagi kakaknya itu. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Luhan menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Sebenarnya yang ia rasakan adalah sama dengan perasaan Xiumin. Tapi memang inu jalan mereka. Mereka disatukan menjadi saudara.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

Hiii~~ maap Ira kambeknya lama. Ira lagi sibuk sekolah wkwkwk. Di sekolah Ira juga ada Korean Class. Jadi, sekolah Ira kedatangan volunteer dari Seoul. Mereka stay satu bulan di Indonesia buat mengajari anak-anak yang ikut Korean Class itu IT dan Culture, tapi Culturenya cuma sedikit. Ah, Ira malah jadi curhat. Wkwk. Sedikit pemberitahuan bagi pembaca setia Eyes, Nose, Lips. FF ini akan lama updatenya karena kesibukan Ira. Maaf ya sekali lagi. Makin dewasa, urusannya makin banyak. Apalagi Ira udah kelas 2 SMA. Yang dirumorin bakalan ada UN lah, skripsi lah, entahlah -_-

Langsung aja Ira bales reviewnya ya

**yongchan**: aish kaga ada Kris disitu wkwk

**KrisHo WonKyu**: Horee akhirnya /plaked/ Sehun mah Cuma tau kalo si Suho itu pacaran sama Kris, tapi kan udah diklarifikasi kan ya? Wkwk. Iya tuh, seneng banget. Siapa sih yang nggak seneng kalo dikasih nomer telepon crushnya? Wkwk. Diajak liburan dong, tapi Ira nggak diajak /apa ini?/ Oh, nggak usah berat-berat? Yah, gimana ya? Entahlah liat aja kedepannya. Sesuai imajinasi Ira aja wkwk. Oke ini udah update~!

**Jenny Park**: Tapi Ira yang telat wkwk. Kamu berarti perpaduan dari Jenny Kim sama Jinny Park wkwk /apa ini?/ Beneran kan? Ira mah kaga suka yang mainstream.

**EmmaSuho**: Jangan dibenci dong, kasian Sullinya wkwk. Oke ini udah lanjut ya~!

**kimtaehyung vsii**: Jangan tahan nafas! Kasihan oksigennya mau dibawa kemana~! Kenapa transgender? Ira udah jelasin di chapter chapter sebelumnya ya!

**hyejinpark**: Kaga, itu mah karangan doang wkwk

**jimae407203**: Wah, rasanya gimana tuh? Seneng campur sedih? Oke ini udah lanjut ya~!

**fanoy5**: Tao kenapa Tao kenapa ? /lari lari kek setrikaan/?

**BLUEFIRE0805**: di kehidupan juga ada pengganggu kan? Wkwk

**izky izky 33**: JAMBAK AJA JAMBAK! IRA JUGA MERESTUI /gak/ Ngg? Nggak tau? Kita liat aja chapter depan ya wkwk. Oke ini udah next chap

**Duo Bubble-Kim316**: Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin yoo~! /telat/ Eh aku dipanggil kakak. Jadi berasa tua wkwk. Iya tuh! Iya Tao nembak Suho tapi ditolak wkwkwk kasian banget/? JANGAN! KrisHun cocoknya bapak sama anak/?

**hasari28**: Yeay ini udah lanjut ya~! Pendek? Chap ini pendek nggak? Kalo kurang panjang Ira bakalan tambahin di chapter depan.

**Kakchiip**: Potek berjamaah? Iya sih iya.. tapi nggak berantai gitu juga '-'

**dhearagil**: ... Atau liburan bersama? Wkwkwk, Nah, sekarang ada pasangan SkySun nih! Suka nggak? Si penyanyi asli Eyes, Nose, Lips. Tapi yang berperan malah si CL. Kan, salahin aja imajinasi Ira wkwkwk. Maksudnya momen sweetnya chapter depan habis ini mungkin wkwk. Lagi semangat? Tetep semangat yaa~~! Oke ini udah lanjut

**ByunSuho**: Panggil Ira aja. Biar enak. Aku nggak nyalahin kamu, tapi mungkin FF ini yang disalahkan karena ternyata dia senang bersembunyi /? Twitter? Silakan liat di bio ya oke? Ini udh lanjut

**chans**: Oh, untuk yang di chapter ini Ira nggak ngeluarin Kris. Mungkin chapter depan. Soalnya Ira fokus ke konfliknya. Chapter depan mungkin banyak momen momen Krisho.

**Kangseul kyon**: Bakalan Ira usahain. Oke? Ini udah lanjut ya

**boobearSarang**: Udah ah lupakan makin kamu jelasin aku makin nggak ngerti wkwk/? Sulli bukan masa lalu Kris, malahan Sulli baru suka Kris pas pertama kali ketemu di Lotte Fashion. Oke! Ini udah lanjut.

**DiraLeeXiOh**: Oke ini udah lanjut ya.

**Alexandra**: Ini malah udah chap 8 masa wkwk. Sebenernya si sayang banget Luhan dibuang kelaut. Tapi berhubung dia adalah Hello Kitty/? Buang aja aku ikhlas kok /GAK/ Teruslah menerka-nerka sayang. Akan jadi kejutan di chapter selanjutnya.

**Kim Yehyun**: Oke ini udah lanjut ya~~

**SILENT READER**: Bukannya serem malah nyebelin. Hantunya pelupa sih soalnya/? Oke ini udah lanjut ya

**Yeon Ra**: Jangan panggil aku kelinci dong . panggil aja aku mawar /apa/ Oke ini udah lanjut ya

**NaturalCandy1994**: Adegan rated M? Kamu bisa liat line tahun kelahiranku nggak di bio? Wkwk

**Raemyoon**: Kris emang gitu sih... Dapet ide fashion? Ini Cuma terbesit di pikiran Ira aja. Ira Cuma liat sekilas drakor Fashion King. Ira Cuma tau desainer itu bisa jahit jahit baju, merancang, sama bikin baju. Kalo transgender... Plis Ira cewek tulen :'( Ira sebenernya nggak berpengalaman kok. Cuma sok tau aja /?

**deerLu200490**: Selamat bergabung ya~! Jadi total cewek? Hmm.. kamu bisa liat jawaban Ira di balesan review chapter chapter sebelumnya. Karena Ira suka mengangkat hal hal yang jarang diperhatikan orang banyak. Oke thanks sarannya. Kayaknya Ira nggak bakal ngeluarin Chanyeol dan Kai disini. Mereka udah sering keluar di FF lain /? Oke ini udah lanjut ya. Anyyeong~!

**jameela**: Hmm... Ira bakalan buat yang lebih greget lagi dari yang kamu bilang! Wkwkwk!

.

.

.

.

.

Review for This chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

Junmyeon menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ia buang tas beratnya ke kursi sofa tamu dengan sembarangan. Ia terduduk bersandar di pintu utama rumahnya itu. Mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar. Raut wajah lelah dan bingung itu terlihat. Berbagai pikiran melesat di otaknya. Kemudian ia berdiri secara perlahan. Berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia memandang dirinya di cermin rias di kamarnya itu. Ia memakai sweater bertuliskan Australia dan celana kain panjang. Ia menunduk menatap tubuhnya. Matanya menangkap dua tonjolan di dadanya. Kemudian ia sedikit merapatkan kedua kakinya. Ia menatap wajahnya pagi di pantulan cermin.

"Aku seorang wanita..."

Ia diam.

"... Tapi aku juga pria..."

Kembali diam.

"Aku ini...siapa?"

.

.

.

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 9]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T+

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

.

.

.

Bus jurusan kode tempat 302-313 berjalan menerobos salju-salju yang berkumpulan di jalan. Kemudian bus itu berhenti di halte dengan kode 313. Tak lama pintu bus terbuka secara otomatis. Keluarlah dua perempuan cantik dari bus itu. Junmyeon dan Sehun. Mereka berjalan sekitar 100 meter dari halte bus itu menuju kantor. Mereka kembali ke kantor setelah libur yang mereka dapatkan. Sehun dengan libur seminggunya, dan Junmyeon dengan libur 2 minggunya. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Terlihat kepulan udara yang berhembus tepat setelah setiap mereka menghembuskan nafas mereka. Cuaca sangat dingin.

"Aku bosan. Bisakah liburnya ditambah lagi?" keluh Sehun.

"Menurutku lebih bosan liburan daripada bekerja, Hun," respon Junmyeon.

"Kau tahu, Myeon..." Sehun berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama Lotte Fashion, dan mendorong pintu berputarnya. "Sejak kita dipindahkan dari lantai 6 ke lantai 3 gedung, aku rasa Lotte Fashion makin ketat peraturannya. Aku bosan. Aku juga tidak bisa berekspresi banyak,"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Hun," Junmyeon merangkul Sehun. "Kau kan anak marketing, aku malah desainer. Yang harusnya bilang bebas berekspresi itu aku, bukan kau. Setahuku para model tidak mengeluh waktu tempat kerja mereka dari lantai 3 ini ke lantai 5,"

"Aku tahu Presdir Wu dulu tidak begitu, Myeon. Marketing dan publikasi bahkan bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sama seperti desainer dan model," jawab Sehun.

"Maaf, bukannya aku menghinamu. Tapi kau hanya menghitung pendapatan, pemasukan, pengeluaran, pemasaran dan semacamnya saja. Kukira Presdir Wu ada benarnya juga," ujar Junmyeon sambil memencet tombol lift. Tak lama lift terbuka. Mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Junmyeon melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau pasti tahu alasan lengkap mengapa desainer terbaik Lotte Fashion telah mengundurkan diri dari kantor ini. Aku tidak menyalahkan Sulli atau siapapun yang membuatnya mengundurkan diri, karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan saat aku melamar kerja pun, hanya ada satu desainer, satu fotografer dan dua model saja yang diterima,"

Sehun bersandar di dinding lift. "Benar juga, ya,"

"Hidup itu pilihan, Hun. Jalani saja, lah," Junmyeon mengusap rambut pendek Sehun.

Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka. Sehun dan Junmyeon keluar dari lift. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sekat mereka masing-masing. Untung saja sekat mereka tidak pindah, jadi mereka masih bisa bersama. Setelah absen dengan alat fingerprint, mereka pun melepas jaket tebal mereka dan duduk di tempat kerja mereka. Pemanas ruangan pun bekerja dengan baik. Mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan ruangan itu. Junmyeon mengeluarkan mapnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari sana. Ia melirik ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di 50 meter dari hadapannya. Jendela ruangan itu tertutup gorden warna orange.

Junmyeon merapikan tumpukan kertas itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Junmyeon sekarang sampai di depan pintu ruangan dan mengetuknya. Tiga kali ketukan tak ada jawaban. Ia diam sejenak dan iseng memutar kenop pintu. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia membuka pintu ruangan dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu rapi. Langsung saja ia meletakkan lembaran kertas itu di atas meja kerja yang berwarna coklat jati itu.

"Yang penting bos senang..." gumam Junmyeon.

Saat ia berbalik badan, ia sedikit terkejut akan sesosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu bisa dibilang adalah pemilik ruangan ini. Choi Sulli. "Sedang apa kau di ruanganku, Kim Suho?"

"Maaf, Sulli-ssi. Aku hanya meletakkan hasil kerjaku di meja Anda," jawab Junmyeon sekenanya.

Sulli berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil kertas yang ada di meja itu. Ia melihat kertas yang ternyata adalah hasil desain Junmyeon. Hasil desain pakaian musim dingin. Sulli menatap Junmyeon sejenak. Tak sengaja matanya mengarah ke selangkangan Junmyeon. Selangkangan yang terbalut celana pendek ketat itu terlihat menggembung. Sulli sedikit bingung.

"Su-suho.. Itu..."

Junmyeon memperhatikan selangkangannya itu. Ia kaget setengah mati dan berusaha menutupi selangkangan itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "M-maaf, Bos. Kurasa aku salah memposisikan pembalutku,"

"Pembalut?" Sulli malah semakin bingung. Mana ada pembalut bisa menggembung? Pembalut kan tipis dan ditempelkan pada celana dalam untuk menampung darah menstruasi. Yang terbesit di pikiran Sulli adalah mungkin Junmyeon memakai tampon. "Lain kali... Jangan pakai pakaian ketat saat kau menstruasi, Suho.."

"I-iya.. Maaf, Sulli-ssi. A-aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku," Junmyeon pamit keluar dari ruangan Sulli dan berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sulli berpikir lagi. Tampon tidak mungkin menggembung sebesar itu. Dan ukuran tampon itu sangat kecil dan jika membesar pun tidak akan menggembungkan selangkangan.

"Aneh sekali..."

.

?

.

"Celana sialan!" rutuk Junmyeon sambil berjalan ke tempat kerjanya. Setelah sampai ia duduk di tempatnya dengan kasar.

Sehun yang melihat Junmyeon itu langsung mengintip ke atas sekat yang membatasi dirinya dan Junmyeon. "Ada apa, Suho?"

Junmyeon mendongak ke arah Sehun. Kemudian ia berpikir sejenak. Junmyeon perlahan berjalan jongkok menuju tempat kerja Sehun. Lalu ia menempelkan dagunya ke meja dekat komputer Sehun. Ia masih berjongkok. Kemudian berbisik. "Hun... Apa kau membawa pembalut? A-aku ingin ganti pembalut tapi tidak membawanya..."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kau ini... Kenapa tidak membawa gantinya? Sayang sekali aku sedang tidak menstruasi. Mungkin aku bisa meminta kepada temanku,"

"Oh iya iya! Tolong ya. Darurat ini!" Junmyeon menyetujuinya.

Kemudian Sehun beranjak dari tempat kerjanya menuju sekat tempat kerja yang diketahui adalah sekat karyawan publikasi. Junmyeon menunggu Sehun dengan gelisah. Sementara celananya masih menggembung dan membuat Junmyeon merasa semakin sesak jika memakainya. Bahkan ia tak bisa merapatkan kedua kakinya. Junmyeon semakin gelisah. Tak lama Sehun datang dengan seorang perempuan.

"Suho? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ini pembalut yang kau minta," Sehun menyerahkan satu plastik kecil kemasan pembalut.

Junmyeon mengambilnya dengan cepat. "Terima kasih.."

Kemudian perempuan yang bersama Sehun itu mengambil beberapa kertas dari meja Sehun. "Hun, kau tahu gosip yang beredar? Captain desainer akan diganti,"

Junmyeon yang akan pergi dari tempat kerja Sehun pun berbalik menatap dua perempuan itu. "Benarkah?"

Perempuan itu menatap Junmyeon dan mengangguk. "Benar Suho-ssi,"

"Kau berharap jadi captain desainer, Suho? Kalau begitu aku dukung!" Sehun menanggapi.

"Ba-bagaimana cara memilih captain desainer yang baru?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Dari prestasi dan dedikasi beberapa desainer yang menjadi kandidat. Tapi itu rahasia dari Presdir Wu dan beberapa karyawan senior lainnya. Setahuku sih begitu," jawab perempuan bertagname Chorong itu.

"Ah, aku juga masih karyawan baru. Aku tidak mungkin terpilih," ujar Junmyeon.

"Bisa saja, Suho!" sela Sehun. "Minho saja yang masih bekerja selama setahun lebih empat bulan saja bisa menjadi captain desainer yang menggantikan Jiyoung sunbae. Setelah dua tahun bekerja malah digantikan Sulli,"

"Iya! Bisa saja kau menjadi salah satu kandidat capctain desainer, Suho-ssi!" ujar Chorong.

"Lupakan masalah captain desainer. Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang. Aku pergi dulu!" kata Junmyeon dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari Sehun dan Chorong.

Sehun dan Chorong menatap satu sama lain. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Chorong.

"Sindrom menstruasi mungkin," tanggap Sehun.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Kalau kau sampai menggembung lagi, aku takkan memaafkanmu!" rutuk Junmyeon saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap ke arah celananya.

Junmyeon pun berjalan menuju lift dan memencet tombol lantai 5. Lantai para model dan fotografer bekerja. Junmyeon masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan tambahannya sebagai konsultan wardrobe dadakan Lotte Fashion. Setelah sampai di lantai 5, Junmyeon langsung berjalan menuju ruang kostum. Suasana masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa model dan fotografer saja. Junmyeon sempat melihat salah satu model baru yang lolos audisi bersama Tao, yaitu Minzy. Begitu pula dengan ruang kostum. Sepi sekali.

"Kemana perginya semua orang?" Junmyeon bertanya-tanya.

Junmyeon pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jadwal pemotretan hari ini di mading ruang kostum. Ia mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke tulisan yang berada di salah satu kertas yang tertempel di mading itu. Kertas itu bertuliskan nama-nama model yang akan melakukan pemotretan dan tema kostum yang akan dipakai saat berpose di kamera nanti. Junmyeon terlihat sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat jadwal dua laki-laki yang 'memperebutkannya', yaitu Kris dan Tao. Ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak.

Sialan. Bagaimana harus menghadapi keduanya, pikirnya frustasi. Kris yang berstatus sebagai 'pacar pura-pura' dan Tao yang dua minggu lalu menyatakan cinta di hutan milik Taeyang dan CL sunbae. Junmyeon sedikit takut untuk berbincang lagi dengan Tao karena waktu itu. Dan Kris yang selalu saja mengganggunya. Tapi di sisi lain Junmyeon merasa 'rindu' dengan Kris. Bagaimana dua orang itu akan bertemu? Menyusahkan.

"Siapa model sebelum dua orang itu? Hmm... Yu-yura? Ahh.. Baiklah. Tema pemotretannya... Seksi? Hm..." Setelah Junmyeon membaca mading itu, ia langsung berjalan menuju baju-baju yang digantung persis di sebelahnya.

Ia mencari pakaian untuk model bernama Yura itu. Setelah agak lama memilih dan mencari, ia menemukan baju berwarna merah cerah. Bagian lengannya terlihat menerawang, di baju bagian dada dan perut terdapat bulu-bulu hiasan. Dan ia menemukan bawahan yang sepertinya cocok untuk baju atasan yang barusan ia temukan itu. Rok panjang dengan warna yang sama dengan baju tadi. Hanya saja rok itu hanya menutupi bagian kaki sebelah kiri, dan kaki bagian kanan dibiarkan terbuka. Junmyeon tersenyum saat menemukan baju untuk model bernama Yura itu. Ia kemudian menggantung dua busana itu di dekat meja rias. Kemudian ia menyiapkan kostum yang cocok untuk Kris dan Tao.

Tak lama, model bernama Minzy yang melakukan pemotretan tadi masuk ke ruang kostum dan duduk di kursi rias. Kemudian menyapa Junmyeon. "Annyeong. Mana petugas wardrobe?"

"Aku tak tahu. Saat aku datang ke sini, mereka tidak ada. Mereka mungkin keluar sebentar," jawab Junmyeon sekenanya.

Setelah Junmyeon berkata seperti itu, Donghae pun masuk ke ruang kostum. "Minzy-ah. Mana model yang lain?"

"Maaf, sunbae. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Minzy.

Donghae pun menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang berada di sebelah Minzy. "Suho-ah. Siapa model yang akan melakukan pemotretan setelah Minzy?"

"Yura, Donghae sunbae," jawab Junmyeon singkat. "Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang," tanggap Donghae. Ia lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di sana. Ia mengotak-atik kameranya.

Cukup lama mereka bertiga berdiam diri seperti itu. Minzy sibuk dengan handphonenya, Donghae dengan kameranya, Junmyeon dengan baju-baju di ruang kostum. Donghae mulai bosan. Kemudian menatap Junmyeon. "Suho-ah? Kenapa Yura belum datang?"

Junmyeon menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, kemudian menatap Donghae. "Aku..tidak tahu, sunbae,"

"Ah, Donghae sunbae!" Minzy menyela Junmyeon dan Donghae. Ia menoleh ke arah dua orang itu. "Barusan Yura mengirimkan email padaku. Ia tak bisa datang hari ini karena dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat ia akan berangkat ke kantor pagi ini. Jadi dia tidak akan masuk kerja hari ini,"

"Apa?" Donghae dan Junmyeon menatap Minzy tak percaya.

Donghae berekspresi gelisah. "Bagaimana ini? Harusnya ini pemotretan terakhir untuk pakaian seksi sebelum besok masuk ke pakaian musim dingin!"

"Apa tidak ada model pengganti, sunbae?" Junmyeon ikut gelisah.

"Kalau melihat keadaan sekarang, sepertinya jadwal pemotretan hari ini didominasi oleh laki-laki. Model perempuannya hanya Minzy dan Yura. Masa iya Minzy yang baru berusia 18 tahun harus memakai pakaian seksi seperti itu? Kita akan dihukum pemerintah kalau ada anak yang belum berusia 20 tahun berpakaian seperti itu," jelas Donghae.

Minzy menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Junmyeon hanya facepalm. Tidak mungkin ia menggantikan Yura. Apalagi berpakaian seperti itu. Menjijikkan, batinnya.

Tak lama, tiga petugas wardrobe datang ke ruang kostum itu. Mereka tampak begitu asyik dengan sebuah brosur berukuran sedikit besar itu. Mereka tampak terpesona melihat brosur itu. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang histeris. Donghae yang sedikit kesal dengan itu membuyarkan aktivitas mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa kita sedang kebingungan?"

"Maaf, Donghae sunbae. Tapi kami sedang terpesona dengan perempuan yang ada di brosur ini. Bukankah ia begitu cantik?" Salah satu dardi tiga petugas wardrobe itu menjawab.

Kemudian ia dibenarkan oleh kedua temannya. "Iya. Cantik sekali!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kemarikan brosur itu!" Donghae memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Petugas wardrobe itu lalu menyerahkan brosur itu. Donhae mengambilnya. Lalu membacanya.

Tropical Korean Forest. Hutan tropis buatan pertama di Korea akan dibuka secara umum. Donghae membolak-balikkan brosur itu. Ia tampak terkejut dengan perempuan yang berada di brosur itu. Perempuan berambut blonde terang yang terlihat berpose dengan berbagai gaya. Perempuan itu hanyq memakai kemeja tipis dan celana pendek ketat warna hitam. Donghae langsung membatu. Lima detik kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Junmyeon.

"Su-suho..."

"Sunbae? Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan brosur itu?" Junmyeon bingung dengan tingkah Donghae.

"Coba kulihat, sunbae!" Minzy langsung menyambar brosur itu dan melihat apa yang dilihat Donghae. Ia juga terlihat terkejut. "Suho-ssi? Bukankah ini kau?"

"Hah?" Junmyeon berjalan mendekati Minzy dan Donghae. Ia langsung melihat brosur yang dimaksud oleh Minzy dan Donghae. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat. Ia merebut brosur dari tangan Minzy. Betapa tidak. Itu adalah dirinya. Posenya yang sedang memegang burung nuri kecil, pose ia menatap ke arah pohon-pohon rindang di hutan itu, dan pose lainnya.

"Oh sial... CL sunbae..." gumam Junmyeon.

"Oh iya benar! Itu Suho-ssi!" seru salah satu petugas wardrobe tadi. "Cantik sekali kau. Aku saja sampai iri,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi model Lotte Fashion saja?" Petugas wardobe yang lain ikut bertanya.

"I-itu ketidaksengajaan! I-ini bukan seperti..."

Belum selesai Junmyeon berbicara, Donghae sdah menjentikkan jarinya dan memutuskan.. "Baiklah sudah kuputuskan. Suho! Kau gantikan Yura!"

"A-apa... Sunbae kau gila! Dengan gaun seksi seperti itu?!" Junmyeon protes.

"Ya ya ya! Aku setuju dengan Donghae sunbae! Setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupmu, Suho-ssi!" Minzy menambahi.

"Minzy-ya!"

"Tenang saja, Suho-ssi! Kau akan kami dandani dengan cantik!" ujar salah satu petugas wardobe dan menggeret Junmyeon ke kursi rias.

Junmyeon kini sudah terduduk di kursi rias. Dan kunciran kuda rambutnya sudah terlepas. "Do-donghae sunbae! Apa-apaan kau..."

"Waktunya sedikit, Suho-ah.. Setidaknya kau menikmati pekerjaanmu sebagai model dadakan," ujar Donghae seraya berjalan keluar dari ruang kostum. Ia diikuti oleh Minzy.

Junmyeon hanya bisa menatap dirinya di cermin. Terlihat sekali di pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk.

"Oh tidak..."

.

?

.

"Oi, Geumhee! Sudah selesai belum?" Donghae sekali lagi mengetuk pintu ruang kostum yang sengaja di kunci dari dalam.

"Sebentar lagi sunbae!" teriak salah satu petugas wardrobe bernama Geumhee dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku jadi tak sabar melihat dandanan Suho-ssi.." ujar Minzy terlihat antusias.

Tak lama datanglah dua pemuda tampan nan tinggi menghampiri Donghae dan Minzy. Dua pemuda itu saling bertatapan, lalu menghampiri lebih dekat ada apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Dua pemuda itu adalah Kris dan Tao.

"Hyung? Ada apa ini?" tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kris. "Ah, Kris! Tao! Kalian datang tepat pada waktunya. Kami akan mempersembahkan model baru Lotte Fashion!"

"Model baru Lotte Fashion?" Kris dan Tao menyahut bersamaan.

"Memangnya selama aku liburan ada lowongan baru pencarian model?" tanya Tao.

"Tak ada lowongan pencarian model baru! Kalian sudah kenal dengan model yang satu ini!" jawab Donghae.

"Sebenarnya sih dia model dadakan. Tapi tak akan kalah dengan model tetap Lotte Fashion oppa!" Minzy ikut-ikutan memberi teka-teki pada Kris dan Tao.

"Mengenal? Model dadakan? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kris lagi.

Setelah Kris berucap demikian, pintu ruang kostum dibuka. Yang pertama keluar adalah tiga petugas wardrobe yang selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mereka keluar dengan cengiran kuda mereka. Donghae dan Minzy terpana setelah melihat perempuan yang ada di depan mereka. Merasa penasaran, Kris dan Tao juga ikut melihat perempuan yang dilihat Donghae dan Minzy.

"S-sunbae... Apa ini tidak terlalu ketat untukku?"

Kris dan Tao membulatkan matanya seketika. Kris menelan ludahnya. Tao mengucek-ucek matanya tak percaya. Perempuan yang mereka lihat adalah Junmyeon yang telah berganti pakaian menjadi...seksi. Gaun merah berbulu dan rok panjang yang hanya menutupi daerah vital, bokong dan kaki sebelah kiri. Sehingga kaki kanan Junmyeon yang putih dan mulus terekspos jelas. Rambut blonde Junmyeon tergantikan oleh wig pendek berwarna coklat.

"Nu-nuna...?" panggil Tao tak percaya.

"Y-ya? Tao?" Junmyeon menjawab panggilan Tao.

"Ini Suho nuna kan? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti orang Cina?"

"T-tao-ya!" Junmyeon memukul pundak Tao sedikit keras.

Kris hanya diam. Tapi tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Junmyeon. Ia merasa pujaannya itu terlihat seksi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Donghae dan Minzy tadi. Kris awalnya berfantasi dapat menyentuh tubuh sintal Junmyeon, namun ia urungkan itu.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai pemotretannya!" Donghae mulai memasang kembali kameranya.

"Yeayy! Suho-ssi! Hwaiting!" Minzy bersorak gembira.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Suho nuna, bodoh!" Tao memukul kepala Minzy.

Minzy cemberut sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau lihat saja sendiri, oppa!" Ia lalu menyerahkan brosur hutan tropis tadi kepada Tao.

Tao melihat brosur itu. Kebetulan ia melihat foto Junmyeon yang tengah menatap ke arah kamera dengan rambut yang tengah bergoyang terbawa angin. Sungguh indahnya yang tengah dipandang oleh Huang Zi Tao ini. "Eh, ini kan tempat liburan kemarin?"

"Liburan?" tanya Kris pada Tao.

"Iya. Dua minggu lalu beberapa model Lotte Fashion berlibur di hutan milik Taeyang sunbae," jawab Tao. Lalu ia meletakkan brosur itu ke tangan Kris. "Pegang dulu brosur ini! Aku akan tanya ke Minzy soal ini!"

Kemudian Tao pergi. Kris melihat lagi brosur yang dipegangnya itu. Ia meluhat empat pose yang tampak di brosur itu. Pose Junmyeon yang sedang memegang burung nuri, pose Junmyeon sedang menatap pepohonan, danau dan pose Junmyeon yang dilihat oleh Tao tadi. Kemudian Kris menatap ke arah Junmyeon dan Dpnghae yang asyik melakukan pemotretan. Junmyeon telah siap berpose seksi. Dan Donghae pun memotretnya.

"Sunbae.. Aku tidak biasa memakai rambut palsu. Bisakah aku melepaskannya?" rengek Junmyeon.

Donghae berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah!"

Kemudian Junmyeon melepaskan wig pendeknya itu. Helai-helai rambut blonde Junmyeon bergerak karena efek angin (menggunakan kipas angin) yang dibuat oleh Donghae. Menambah kesan seksi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Kris menggenggam kuat brosur itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junmyeon.

"Tak kusangka kau diam-diam menghanyutkan, Myeon..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Tao-ya! Itu memalukan! Aku juga sudah terlambat rapat pemilihan captain desainer!"

Junmyeon merengek saat Tao terus mengikutinya dan terus memotretnya dengan kamera handphone. Tao tampak seperti fanboy yang mengejar idolnya. "Ayolah, Suho nuna! Mumpung kau belum membersihkan make up bekas pemotretan tadi!"

Tao berbicara seolah memang benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Junmyeon bahkan bingung akan sikap randomly dari pemilik mata panda ini. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Ia ingin meminta maaf secara langsung pada Tao soal kejadian dua minggu lalu, tapi di belakangnya ada Kris. Pria jangkung itu terus mengawasi dirinya dan Tao. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lift.

"Eh, Kris hyung? Kau mau ke lantai 3 juga?" tanya Tao.

"Hm. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan ibuku. Ibuku ada di lantai 3 sekarang," jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Oh tidak..." Junmyeon memakai kembali blazer abu-abu yang sempat ia lepas saat ganti baju tadi. Ia juga merapikan rambutnya yang terurai bebas itu. Dan merapikan kembali celananya. "Rapatnya berarti sudah dimulai! Rapat pemilihan captain desainer sudah dimulai! Aish! Presdir Wu datang di saat yang tidak tepat!"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ibuku?" Kris sewot.

Junmyeon menoleh sebentar ke arah Kris. "Bukannya begitu. Ini ulah Donghae sunbae..."

Bel lift berbunyi saat itu juga. Pertanda mereka sampai ke lantai yang mereka tuju. Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya duluan keluar dari lift. Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Sehingga Tao dan Kris yang baru saja keluar dari lift langsung terhadang oleh Junmyeon. Bagaimana Junmyeon tidak berhenti mendadak? Pasalnya semua karyawan di lantai 3 itu sedang menatapnya. Junmyeon menoleh ke arah kirinya. Tampak Presdir Wu dan Sulli berdiri tepat di depan sekat kerja paling depan milik salah satu temannya.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga kau, captain desainer yang baru..." ujar Presdir Wu lalu menghampiri Junmyeon.

"P-presdir? A-apa maksud Anda?" Junmyeon bingung.

"Kau telah terpilih untuk duduk di jabatan Captain Desainer Lotte Fashion yang baru," Presdir Wu menepuk pundak Junmyeon.

"A-apa?" Junmyeon makin tidak mengerti.

Semua orang yang ada di lantai 3 memberikan tepuk tangan mereka pada Junmyeon. Tepuk tangan paling keras adalah berasal dari Sehun. Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon menatap Sehun dengan bingung, kemudian ia menatap ke arah Sulli. Sulli hanya menampakkan wajah tidak suka padanya. Junmyeon masih dilanda kebingungan. Tao hanya ikut bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat pada Junmyeon.

Presdir Wu menghampiri Junmyeon. Presdir Wu menatap make up Junmyeon yang sedikit luntur. "Ada apa dengan make up mu, Suho-ssi?"

Junmyeon memegang wajahnya. Dan bingung menjawab apa. "I-itu..."

Presdir Wu menatap ke arah Kris dan Tao. "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanya? Sampai penampilannya acak-acakan begini,"

Junmyeon mengelak. "Bu-bukan salah mereka, Presdir..."

Tao menjawab. "Suho nuna baru saja menggantikan model yang tadi tidak datang kerja, Presdir. Dia juga berdandan seksi tadi... Mmpphhh!"

Junmyeon menutup mulut Tao dengan cepat. Kemudian. berbisik pada Tao. "Aduh! Itu hal yang memalukan jangan kau ceritakan itu, Tao-ya!"

"Menggantikan model?" Presdir Wu bingung.

"Ti-tidak... Lu-lupakan saja itu, Presdir.." Junmyeon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi Presdir.. Saya baru bekerja disini selama satu tahun setengah. Bagaimana bisa..."

"Bukan masalah waktu yang menentukan, Suho-ssi. Tapi prestasi. Kau membuat Lotte Fashion ini makin berkembang pesat. Sekali lagi selamat atas terpilihnya kau menjadi captain desainer yang baru, Suho-ssi," jelas Presdir Wu. Dan para karyawan kembali bertepuk tangan kepada Junmyeon.

"...Jadi, kapan kau menempati ruangan disana, Suho-ssi?" lanjut Presdir Wu sambil menunjuk ruangan. Ruangan captain desainer, tempat Junmyeon tadi meletakkan hasil desainnya pada Sulli.

Tapi Junmyeon menatap Sehun yang kebetulan sedang menatap sekat tempat kerja miliknya. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat sedikit sedih. Junmyeon pun kembali menoleh ke arah Presdir Wu. "Presdir? Bolehkah aku tetap menempati tempat kerja lamaku? Aku masih betah duduk bekerja di sana,"

Presdir Wu berpikir sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum. "Selama kau mau, itu tak menjadi masalah. Baiklah. Aku akan menambahkan sekat kerja untuk Sulli-ssi dan ruangan captain desainer itu akan kujadikan ruangan baru bagi pemimpin pabrik produksi. Oh, ya! Sulli-ssi, kau ikut aku ke ruanganku,"

Junmyeon tersenyum. Kemudian ia dan Presdir Wu berjabat tangan. Presdir Wu berjalan melewati Junmyeon. Kemudian Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Sulli yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya. Sulli menatap ke arah Junmyeon dengan tajam. Junmyeon hanya mebalas Sulli dengan senyuman. Kemudian Sulli berjalan melewati Junmyeon dengan menyenggol pundak Junmyeon sedikit keras. Junmyeon tahu itu. Ia hanya maklumi perlakuan Sulli padanya. Ia melihat Presdir Wu dan Kris sedang berbincang-bincang, kemudian ia teralihkan oleh Tao yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Nunaaa~~ aku tak menyangka kau akan naik pangkat! Selamat nunaa~~" Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Tao-ya.. Ngomong-ngomong.. Maafkan aku soal kejadian dua minggu lalu..." kata Junmyeon.

"Tak apa, nuna. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu menjauh dari orang itu. Hahaha," Tao mengacak-acak rambut Junmyeon itu.

Kemudian Sehun datang menghampiri Junmyeon sambil sedikit berlari. "Suhoo~~~ kau mendengar isi hatiku? Aku kira kau meninggalkan sekat kerjamu dan tak bertemu denganku lagi~~"

Sehun memeluk Junmyeon. Tao dan Sehun memeluk Junmyeon. Junmyeon menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih, kalian berdua..."

"Kau tak mengadakan pesta, nuna?" tanya Tao.

"Kau mau aku mengadakan pesta? Dan minum bersama, Tao-ya?" tanya Junmyeon balik.

"Pesta? Apa aku boleh mengajak satu temanku, Suho-ah?" Sehun terlihat antusias.

"Aku punya banyak persediaan wine dan arak kok, Sehuna..." jawab Junmyeon senang. "Datanglah ke rumahku setelah pulang kerja, oke?"

Tao dan Sehun memeluk erat Junmyeon. Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Kris mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Kemudian ia menyeringai tipis.

"Pesta? Hmm..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

**TING TONG!**

Bel rumah Junmyeon dipencet. Junmyeon yang berada di dapur langsung berlari menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Ia menbuka pintu itu. Tampak Xiumin dan Luhan berdiri di depan pintu rumah Junmyeon sambil membawa kue yang biasanya disantap saat minum-minuman alkohol.

"Myeon, aku bawakan ini untuk berpesta," ujar Xiumin.

"Oh terima kasih Min unnie," jawab Junmyeon sambil menerima nampan kue itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Luhan memperhatikan Junmyeon. "Kau yakin memakai baju setipis itu?"

Junmyeon memperhatikan pakaiannya. Ia memakai kemeja hitam tipis dan celana jeans panjang. Rambut panjangnya ia gulung dan tusuk dengan tusuk konde ala orang Cina. "Tenang saja, Luhan oppa. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Oh, ya. Kalian bisa langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah,"

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Xiumin dan Luhan. Kemudian Xiumin dan Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mereka menyalakan televisi. Sementara Junmyeon kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa nampan berisi lima botol wine dan arak beras.

"Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Myeon.." ucap Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Lu-ge. Tapi.. kalian jangan panggil aku Junmyeon di depan teman-temanku, ya! Kalian tahu alasannya, kan?" Junmyeon menjawab.

"Tenang saja Su... Su... O?" Xiumin mencoba memanggil nama Suho di depan Junmyeon.

"Itu Suho, Min unnie," Junmyeon memasang poker face.

"Aku harus mengingat nama yang aneh itu, hahaha," Xiumin tertawa.

Setelah Xiumin berucap demikian, bel rumah Junmyeon kembali berbunyi. Junmyeon berlari membuka pintunya. Setelah ia membuka pintu, tampak Sehun, Tao, dan satu laki-laki lain yang ikut dengan mereka. Junmyeon mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Di belakang Junmyeon ada Xiumin dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Junmyeon.

"Suho-ah.. kenalkan ini temanku Kim Jongdae. Dia bagian publikasi. Teman seperjuanganku," tutur Sehun memperkenalkan laki-laki bernama Kim Jongdae pada Junmyeon. "Ya, sama seperti kau dan Tao saat berjuang melamar pekerjaan ke Lotte Fashion,"

"Annyeong haseyo, Jongdae-ssi," sapa Junmyeon ramah.

"Annyeong haseyo, Suho-ssi," balas Jongdae ramah.

Junmyeon mempersilahkan Sehun dan Tao untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Diikuti oleh Luhan yang berada di belakang Junmyeon. Menyisakan Jongdae dan Xiumin di sana. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau..." Mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Kau salesman yang kutemui di mall dua minggu lalu, bukan?" Xiumin mengakhiri kecanggungan mereka.

"Kau pelanggan yang protes akan produk kami yang baru kau beli tiba-tiba rusak? Dan sebenarnya itu produk palsu?" Jongdae membalas.

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersamaan. Memandang satu sama lain walau mata mereka menyipit karena senyum yang terlalu lebar. Kemudian mereka mendekat. "Ternyata kita bertemu lagi di sini. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau teman dari keluargaku," kata Xiumin.

"Suho itu keluargamu? Wah, aku baru tahu.." Jongdae merespon Xiumin.

"Bukan sebenarnya. Suho sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Baiklah. Ayo masuk! Nikmati pestanya," Xiumin mempersilahkan Jongdae masuk.

Jongdae tersenyum membalas Xiumin. Entah apa yang merasuki hati mereka berdua.

.

?

.

Bel rumah Junmyeon kembali berbunyi. Junmyeon yang sedang menikmati musik yang disetel itu langsung berlari menuju pintu utama rumahnya lagi. Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, ia sedikit terkejut akan sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum manis saat Junmyeon yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hai, Myeon!" Kris menyapa Junmyeon.

"Kris.. kau tahu aku sedang mengadakan pesta?" tanya Junmyeon tak percaya.

"Aku tahu. Sepertinya pesta sudah dimulai," jawab Kris.

"Masuklah. Belum lama dimulai kok," Junmyeon menarik tangan Kris dan mengajaknya masuk.

Mereka berdua bertemu teman-teman Junmyeon di ruang tengah. Saat Kris datang ke ruang tengah rumah Junmyeon, Tao terlihat senang. "Kris hyung!" Tao menyapa dan melakukan high five pada Kris.

Junmyeon sedikit terkejut akan keakraban Kris dan Tao. Sejak kapan mereka akrab? Ia juga tidak enak pada mereka berdua. Di satu sisi Kris yang selalu mengejarnya, dan rasa bersalah Junmyeon pada Tao. Tapi Junmyeon memang tidak menyukai dalam arti tanda kutip kepada Tao sejak awal. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman seangkatan.

Beralih ke dua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang milik Junmyeon. Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka duduk berjauhan. Awalnya mereka duduk bertiga dan di tengah mereka ada Tao. Luhan mencuri-curi pandang pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk santai meminum winenya. Sehun memang tidak memperhatikannya, itulah kesempatan Luhan untuk mendekati Sehun. Ia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Sehun. Bergeser lagi dan lagi. Sampai ia tepat duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun baru sadar ada orang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Eh, Luhan-ssi,"

Luhan mengambil gelas winenya yang ada di meja. "Bersulang, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas winenya. Mereka berdua menempelkan gelas mereka masing-masing satu sama lain. Sehingga berbunyi 'ting'. Lalu mereka minum wine milik mereka. Mata Luhan tak lepas dari Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya malu-malu saat dipandang oleh Luhan.

Kris mengangkat gelas winenya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersulang bersama?"

"Yaa!" Semuanya bersorak gembira.

Mereka bergerombol membentuk lingkaran. Memegang gelas wine mereka di depan dada. Setelah diaba-aba, mereka menempelkan gelas-gelas mereka. Bunyi gelas bergesekan itu pun membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia. Mereka pun meminum wine mereka.

"Pesta dimulai..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 malam. Ruang tengah Junmyeon berubah sedikit berantakan. Nampan gelas dan botol minuman pun habis. Mereka tampak menikmati pesta minum mereka dengan gembira. Mereka sekarang mabuk. Terlihat dari wajah mereka.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun berucap dan berjalan sedikit sempoyongan.

"Jam 2 malam, Hun.." Jongdae menjawab. Mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang tidak mabuk.

Xiumin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. saja muntah karena terlalu mabuk. "Luhan oppa... ayo pulang. Aku mabuk.. Hoek.."

Luhan menghampiri Xiunin dan membopong Xiumin. "Maaf aku dan Xiumin harus pulang. Terima kasih atas pestanya.."

"Sama-sama Lu-ge.." jawab Junmyeon yang duduk bersandar di sofanya.

Jongdae kemudian berdiri. Mengangkat tubuh Tao yang tadinya tersungkur di depan meja. "Suho. Aku, Sehun dan Tao juga pamit pulang. Sudah malam. Aku harus mengantar mereka pulang,"

Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya. Dan memapah Sehun yang mabuk berat. "Biar aku antar sampai depan rumah.."

Kemudian mereka berempat pergi dari ruang tengah. Menyisakan Kris di sana. Sebenarnya Kris tidak mabuk. Ia hanya meminum lima gelas wine saja. Saat Junmyeon pergi, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Awalnya ia ingin ikut keluar, tapi ia tergoda oleh foto-foto Junmyeon yang tertempel di dinding atas meja nakas panjang. Ia melihat foto-foto Junmyeon yang terpampang di sana. Cantik sekali.

Namun ia menemukan satu foto yang membuatnya penasaran. Foto kelulusan SMA Junmyeon. Junmyeon berpose formal dengan rambut pendek seperti lelaki. Di bawah foto itu tertulis nama dan identitas Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon, 22 Mei 1991, Laki-laki.

Tunggu dulu.

.

.

_Laki-laki._

.

.

_Junmyeon kan perempuan?_

.

.

Tanpa sengaja Kris menyenghol sebuah map berwarna merah. Map itu jatuh di lantai. Ia mengambilnya. Karena penasaran ia membukanya. Ijazah kelulusan SD dan SMP Junmyeon. Ia melihat jenis kelamin yang tertera di sana. Laki-laki. Di ujung map ada foto masa kecil Junmyeon. Junmyeon kecil berpose di sebuah pantai. Junmyeon kecil hanya berdiri tegak di pinggir pantai memakai baju anak lelaki.

Kris sedikit terkejut.

.

.

Junmyeon bukan perempuan tomboy.

.

.

_Ia laki-laki._

.

.

_Laki-laki yang berubah penampilannya menjadi perempuan._

.

.

Tak percaya. Kris membolak-balikkan kertas yang ada di map itu. Ada satu kertas bukti lagi yang harus ia ketahui. Bukti pernyataan dokter bedah kecantikan. Atas nama Kim Junmyeon yang ingin mengubah dirinya menjadi perempuan. Tanpa mengubah alat kelamin.

Baca lagi.

.

.

_Tanpa mengubah alat kelamin._

.

.

_Jadi selama ini Junmyeon membohonginya._

.

.

"Kris..."

Kris kaget saat namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Junmyeon sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Junmyeon menatap apa yang dipegang Kris. Ia tahu apa yang dipegang Kris. Wajah Junmyeon berubah. Dari datar jadi kaget dan sedih. Identitas jenis kelaminnya terungkap oleh Kris. Rahasia terbesarnya.

"Myeon..."

"Kau sudah tahu semua tentangku, kan?" Junmyeon mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kris diam.

Junmyeon menunduk dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ya. Aku perempuan yang dulunya adalah laki-laki. Transgender tanpa mengubah alat kelamin. Apa kau puas?"

Kris menatap Junmyeon dalam. Masih diam.

"Setelah kau berusaha mendekatiku dan akhirnya kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, kau mau menghinaku? Menghina manusia sepertiku? Hiks..hiks.."

Kris masih diam. Ia ambil satu langkah ke depan mendekati Junmyeon.

"Aku... aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, Kris. Aku bahkan menolak pernyataan cinta laki-lali lain yang mencintaiku karena kau. Aku selalu salah. Aku tahu aku masih menyimpan alat vital laki-lakiku.. aku masih disebut lelaki. Aku tak pantas lagi bercinta dengan laki-laki.. Aku..."

**BRAK! GREP!**

Junmyeon sudah dipojokkan di dinding dan dipeluk erat oleh Kris. Ia terkejut setengah mati atas perlakuan Kris padanya. Air matanya dibiarkannya mengalir membasahi kemeja Kris. Dan Junmyeon tak berani mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kris. Kris melepas pelukannya. Menangkup wajah ayu Junmyeon. Menatapnya sejenak. Ditempelkannya bibir tebal milik Kris ke bibir merah milik Junmyeon. Kepala Kris mendorong kepala Junmyeon sampai menempel di dinding dan kepala Junmyeon dalam posisi mendongak. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama sampai keduanya kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Kris melepas ciumannya dengan Junmyeon dan ditatapnya mata Junmyeon yang berair itu. "Kau seorang perempuan, Junmyeon. Perempuan .."

"Tapi aku... punya.." Junmyeon berusaha mengelak.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu," Kris menyela. "Aku mencintaimu. Hal yang membuatku mencintaimu adalah kebohongan yang indah,"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya.

"Karena mata, hidung dan bibirmu telah membuatku hampir mati..." Begitu ucapan Kris pada Junmyeon.

"Kris..."

Belum sempat Junmyeon melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kris sudah menautkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Junmyeon. Junmyeon kini mulai sedikit berani membalas ciuman Kris. Ia mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kris. Kris menggigit bibir bawah Junmyeon dengan lembut dan Junmyeon pun membuka mulutnya untuk dijelajahi oleh Kris.

Setelah Junmyeon sudah kehabisan nafas, Kris melepaskan ciuman itu dan beralihh ke telinga kanan Junmyeon. Menggigit ujung telinga itu sejenak. "Buktikan padaku 'ketangguhanmu' Myeon..."

"Kris... Hhh.." Junmyeon mulai mendesah.

Kris langsung melepas tusuk konde Junmyeon dan menggendong tubuh Junmyeon masuk ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Junmyeon dengan kasar di kasur dan Kris langsung menindihnya. Kembali mencium bibir Junmyeon dengan penuh nafsu sampai bibir Junmyeon membengkak. Kris mengalihkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon mendesah.

"Kris... Ahh... Don't stop..."

Kris tahu yang dimaksud oleh Junmyeon. Ia langsung mematikan lampu yang berada di meja nakas kamar Junmyeon. Kamar pun jadi gelap gulita dan hanya suara desahan dari mulut mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Yah abis ini Ira bakalan digetok kepalanya ama readers. Ya ya ya aku tahu ini nggak nyambung dan INI GARA GARA KYULINE DAY SUHO! KENAPA DIA CANTIK SEKALI PAS CROSSDRESSING HEH? FIRST TIME OF EXO MEMBER TO CROSSDRESSING! Suho nepatin janjinya pas di Showtime hak hak hak.. Yang kemaren soal karakter CL itu awalnya mau Ira ganti sama Lydia Paek, tapi nggak jadi soalnya nggak cocok wkwkwk /angkat banner SkySun/

Yosh! Ini udah update ya. Ira bales review~~

**SILENT READERS**: secara logic sih enggak wkwk. Jangan ngiri dong.. Ira jadi nggak enak /.\

**Akiko ichie**: Iya dong... GD? Hm.. entar Ira pikirin deh. Iya, lagi Ira simpen soalnya rame banget kemaren di TL kalo di film terbarunya Kris ada bed scene nya -_- Kan sebel. Tau tuh tante El nggak ngasih tau ke Ira masa '-'

**boobearSarang**: KrisHo momennya udah Ira munculin di atas. Dikit kayaknya wkwkwk. Maafin Ira yang khilaf ini /apa/ Ini termasuk lama nggak? Udah lanjut ya...

**KrisHo WonKyu**: Kris lagi latihan nari Girls Day Something tuh /NO/ Iya iya~! Yang di airport! Ya nggak tau. Tante El nggak kasih tau Ira soalnya. Cocok dong, apalagi model seksi gitu /apa/ Ini udah update ya..

**Hyejinpark**: ngaku? Sama siapa?

**Dhearagil**: Malu kenapa? Tao nggak jadi banci kok /apa/ Mungkin sih, kejelian mata fotografer cantik macem CL /? Lagu yang mana? Eyes nose lips? YAK! KAMU BENAR! SELAMAT KAMU DAPET FLYING KISS DARI SUHO /? DAN DAPET KEDIPAN MATA DARI YIPAN /?

**BLUEFIRE0805**: Entahlah, Ira nggak bisa jelasin. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.

**EmmaSuho**: Si Sehun? Gimana ya? Coba tanya Luhan? Kris yang kemaren Ira simpen di bank penyimpanan virtual boyfriend /what/

**Jimae407203**: kejelian mata fotografer sayang /no/ Ini udah lanjut ya

**jo**: ini udah panjang belom?

**Fanoy5**: Ya mana Tao tahu wkwkwk

**Hasari28**: Krisho momennya udah ada disini ya. Ini termasuk fast update belom?

**Izky izky 33**: Kurang ajaib apa si Tante El? Kejelian mata fotografer wkwk. Oke kaka~! '-')b Ya nggak dihapus juga sih. Seenggaknya jangan kelas 2 lah. Kelas 2 itu masa nakal nakalnya./?

**PikaaChuu**: Kris lagi latihan dance Girls Day Something tuh di belakang /? Bukan stalker sih? Apa ya? Tau ah tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya

**NaturalCandy1994**: Iyadong, Ira always cimit /? Mau tamat? Nggak ada tanda tanda tuh. Masih berlanjut mungkin sampe 10 lebih /aamiin/

**Elfishminxiu**: Yak ini udah lanjut

**Kangseul kyon**: Ok ok sama sama... Si Kris lagi sibuk cover dance Girls Day Something. Itu lho, dance yang ada adegan itunya /apaan?/

**Raemyoon**: Masa lalu, biarlah masa laluu~~! /nyanyi/? Hubungan Xiu dan Han bisa dilihat di chapter... 5 apa 6 ya? Atau 7? Lupa wkwk. Hihi makasih ya. Bahasa Korea? Nggak kok pake bahasa Inggris lah. Kalo mau belajar Bahasa Korea bisa privat langsung wkwk. Cuma IT sama Culture aja sih sejauh ini.

**Jenny Park**: Jenny Kim sama Jinny Park itu member YG new girlgroup PinkPunk. Belom debut sih, semoga aja bisa debut biar Winner ada pasangannya wkwkwk. Kamu siapa? Kamu itu Jelly/? Kamu SkyDragon shipper? Terus Dara sama siapa? Iya si Kris lagi Ira simpen. Oke ni udah lanjut

**Alexandra**: Kebakaraaaannnn~~! /panggil upin ipin/? Kalo masalah itu penjelasannya di atas ya. Dan Xiu udah Ira sertain disini. Nggak lupa si Luhan. Wkwk.

**DiraLeeXiOh**: CL itu personel 2NE1 kakaaa~~! /? Ah, nggak kok. Sekolah Ira sekolah negeri biasa wkwk. Ira malah terlalu enjoy jadi kan sekarang udah jalan 3 minggu dan minggu depan mereka pulang lagi ke Korea. Sedih, padahal udah terlanjur akrab :'( Aduuhh~! Maapin Ira kakaaa~~! Ini udah lanjut yaa.

**deerLu200490**: Oke gapapa. Bukan gitu, maksudku Chanyeol dan Kai udah sering dipake di FF lain. Bukan pair, tapi sebagai cast. Maaf banget ya, mereka tetep ganteng kok/? Ini udah lanjut ya

**Geenia**: Udah Ira jelasin ya di chapter sebelum sebelumnya. BoysLove tetep ada di sini, tapi Ira mengangkat hal unik. Duh duh... tungguin aja konflik di chapter selanjutnya yaa~~!

**Sayangsemuamembersuju**: CCTV kamar mandi? Wah kacau si Taeyang /cincing lengan baju/? Sudahlah... EH, udah nonton Kyuline? Kocak banget waahh~! Ira baru liat pertama kalinya si Uho crossdressing. Aku berhutang padamu kak Kyuhyun wkwkk. Oke ini udah lanjut.

**Dricha**: ini udah lanjut

**ByunSuho**: Aku udah baca line, WA sama udah confirm FB Twittermu sayang~! Oke ini udah lanjut. Udah dikabarin kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Review for This Chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Eyes, Nose, Lips [Chapter 10]

.

Author: Ira Putri

.

Rating: T

.

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment had the cast, but this story is mine.

.

All the cast are in the story.

.

* * *

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk menembus kaca dan gorden berwarna orange cerah itu. Suasana kamar sedikit berantakan dengan baju dan pakaian dalam yang tercecer di lantai. Sprei kasur di kamar itu lecek dan berantakan. Terdapat dua manusia yang menutupi dirinya dalam selimut kasur itu.

Ya. Kris dan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya saat sang sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Terlihat lelah, terlihat sekali dari rambut blonde acak-acakan dan sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Ia menggeliat dan berniat berganti posisi. Namun rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya di daerah pinggang dan selangkangan. Ia merintih kecil dan akhirnya menelentangkan badannya. Ia menutupi lagi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ia menoleh kepada orang yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya. Kris masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Semalaman mereka 'bertarung' dan mereka terlihat lelah namun menikmatinya. Junmyeon pun berniat bangun dan mencoba melawan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya itu. Tapi ia ditarik oleh sebuah tangan dan membuatnya kembali telentang di kasur.

Junmyeon menoleh kepada si pemilik tangan. "Kris...kau sudah bangun?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kris.

Junmyeon mendesah. "Kris...aku tahu kau sudah bangun.."

"Hngg..." respon Kris tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ah Kris.. A-aku harus bekerja.."

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Kris. Junmyeon kembali mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Namun aksinya dihentikan oleh Kris yang langsung menarik tubuh Junmyeon kembali telentang dan kemudian menindihnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau lupa? Ini hari Sabtu. Kantor tutup," jelas Kris dengan suara parau, terdengar ingin menggoda Junmyeon.

"Benarkah?" Junmyeon memegang pelipisnya. "Ahh.. Aku pasti terlalu mabuk.."

Kris menatap Junmyeon sejenak, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di leher Junmyeon. Berniat untuk bermanja-manja. Hembusan nafas Kris sangat terasa oleh Junmyeon. Junmyeon berusaha menahan geli agar tidak menimbulkan suara desahan.

"Laki-laki..."

Junmyeon sedikit menoleh ke arah Kris. "A-apa..."

"Kenapa kau mengubah dirimu menjadi perempuan?" tanya Kris.

"Supaya aku bisa bercinta denganmu, Kris. Hahaha..." Junmyeon tertawa kecil.

"Aku serius sayang.." Kris menciumi setiap inci jenjang leher Junmyeon. "Kau mengubah penampilanmu menjadi perempuan. Tapi kau tidak mengubah alat kelamin aslimu.."

"Ada kalanya...hhh... Itu berguna...hhh.. Suatu hari nanti..." Junmyeon menjawab dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Berguna untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Kenapa bisa tidak tahu?"

"Itu..." Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya. Kris mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, karena perlakuan Junmyeon. "Aku takut Kris. Dokter pernah bilang padaku kalau aku menghilangkan tonjolan jakun di leherku ini, akan beresiko kehilangan suaraku. Aku saja takut akan itu apalagi menghilangkan alat kelamin. Aku hanya disuntikkan hormon kewanitaan saja..."

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Kris. "Jadi.. apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan di matamu?"

"Kau laki-laki, Myeon.. Laki-laki tercantik.." Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Junmyeon. "Kau mampu membohongiku dengan cara seperti ini..."

"Aku tidak hanya membohongi kau saja, tapi semua orang.." sela Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu.."

Kris menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Junmyeon. Itu sebenarnya bukan ciuman panas, namun cukup menghangatkan mereka berdua. Junmyeon melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kris. Kris makin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Kau bohong padaku Myeon.." ujar Kris di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu itu Kris..." jawab Junmyeon.

"Kau harus dapat pelajaran..." tangan Kris menjalar ke bawah tubuh Junmyeon dan

"A-ahhh... Krisshh... J-jangan lagiihhh..." Junmyeon mendesah atas perlakuan Kris.

"Jadilah pasangan hidupku, Kim Junmyeon.." Kris mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Junmyeon.

"Ngghhh...b-bagaimanahh..bisaa? Ak-akuu laki-laki..." Junmyeon mendesah hebat.

"Aku tak peduli dengan 'alatmu', Myeon.. Kau telah membuatku buta karena aku mencintaimu..." Kris masih menciumi leher Junmyeon.

"Ahh... Kriss.. Ak-aku juga... Nghhh..."

"Apa? Apa tadi kau bilang? Ulangi sekali lagi, Myeon!" Kris memasang tampang bodohnya untuk mendengarkan lagi apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya sejenak. Ia menarik kepala Kris dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat ke telinga Kris. "Aku...juga mencintaimu, Kris Wu.. K-kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab untuk apa?"

"K-kau sudah..." Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris. "Membuatku menyerahkan kehormatanku..."

"Aku 'menghormatimu' Nona Kim," Kris menyeringai. "Mau bermain berapa ronde, Nona Kim?"

"Ahh... Krisss..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

BRAK!

Berkas-berkas yang terlapisi oleh map itu tergeletak di meja dengan tidak elitnya. Perempuan yang melempar semua berkas-berkas di meja sekat kerjanya itu memijit pelipisnya. Ia seperti sudah kalah. Turun pangkat sudah ia anggap sebagai kekalahan baginya. Sekarang ia malah duduk di meja sekat yang baru dibuat oleh kantor dua hari lalu. Ia tak berhenti mengeluh dan menggumam.

"Suho sialan! Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Kenapa dia harus jadi captain desainer yang baru? Presdir Wu mengangkatnya begitu saja. Baiklah, aku paham ia menang voting, tapi... Ah! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi memanggilnya bos atau captain desainer!"

Bisa diketahui perempuan yang menggerutu itu adalah Sulli. Ia memandang meja kerja barunya itu dengan tatapan jijik. Sudah lama ia bekerja di ruangan tertutup dan sekarang harus merasakan bekerja di antara sekat-sekat karyawan lainnya. Pernah memang ia bekerja di tempat seperti itu tapi hanya berselang beberapa bulan.

Saat ia akan mengambil salah satu map dari mejanya, matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan yang ia kenal. Junmyeon. Suho. Suho yang membuatnya turun pangkat. Suho yang baru saja keluar lift dan berjalan sedikit tertatih. Entah habis jatuh terpeleset di tangga menuju lobby atau apalah Sulli tak peduli. Ia hanya memandang Junmyeon dengan tatapan benci. Junmyeon kini duduk di mejanya, dan disambut oleh Sehun. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu dan terlihat tertawa. Sulli duduk di bangku kerjanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari dua perempuan itu. Berpikir.

"Harus. Harus bisa mencari cara agar Suho keluar dari Lotte Fashion ini... secara memalukan.."

.

?

.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berjalan pelan dan kelihatan kesakitan begitu tadi?" tanya Sehun heran.

Junmyeon yang tertawa tadi langsung diam. Sedikit terkejut. Ia tak mungkin berkata bahwa penyebab ia berjalan kesakitan tadi adalah ulah Kris. "A-anu... Aku terjatuh dari tangga lobby. Pinggangku terkena ujung tangga, sakit sekali..."

"Aduh, kasihan sekali kau, Suho. Apa high heelsmu terlalu licin untuk melewati tangga lobby? Apa salju yang membuatmu jadi begini?" Sehun memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. "Atau kau sedang memikirkan..."

Junmyeon bersemu. "Ah, kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah, kita bekerja saja! Ayo!" Junmyeon mendorong Sehun kembali ke meja kerja dan kemudian Junmyeon berbalik badan menuju meja kerjanya.

Bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak kepo. Sehun mengintip Junmyeon dari atas sekat, dan berkata. "Aku yakin kau sedang memikirkan laki-laki tampan berkebangsaan Cina itu,"

"Sehun-ah~~!"

Gumpalan kertas berhasil mengenai rambut coklat Sehun.

.

?

.

"Ini teh hijau yang anda minta, Nona Kim," ujar office girl bernama Seulgi itu pada Junmyeon. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh hijau yang Junmyeon pesan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Seulgi," jawab Junmyeon tersenyum manis pada Seulgi, lalu kembali berkutat dengan scanner.

"Baru saja saya mendapat perintah dari resepsionis lobby bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda, Nona Kim," tambah Seulgi.

Junmyeon berpikir sejenak. Memijat pelipisnya. "Ah, jangan sekarang Kris..." Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Seulgi. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Seulgi,"

Ada pemandangan tidak enak yang mengganggu Junmyeon dari Seulgi. Reflek tangannya membenahi tatanan rambut Seulgi. Membelah poni rambut coklat kekuningan Seulgi dan merapikannya. Pita yang ada di dada sebelah kiri baju Seulgi juga dibetulkan. Setelah selesai, Junmyeon memandang Seulgi dan tersenyum manis. "Kau bekerja sangat keras, Seulgi,"

"Te-terima kasih, Nona Kim," Seulgi tersipu dan berbalik badan meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Sulli datang ke meja kerja Junmyeon bertepatan setelah Seulgi pergi. Sulli memandang kepergian Seulgi, lalu menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. Tentu saja dengan tatapan tak suka. "Bos, Presdir bilang kita akan adakan perancangan elegant jacket seminggu lagi. Aku sudah membuat dua desain utama,"

Aktingmu bagus sekali, Choi Sulli. Junmyeon memang mudah percaya pada orang lain dan tak pernah berpikiran buruk pada orang lain. Junmyeon menerima kertas rancangan busana dari Sulli. "Terima kasih, Sulli-ssi. Sebaiknya jangan panggil aku bos. Lagipula, kau lebih senior dariku,"

Sulli memutar bola matanya, kemudian mencoba tersenyum pada Junmyeon. "Kau atasanku sekarang, Suho-ssi,"

Junmyeon meletakkan dua kertas tadi ke meja dan beranjak pergi. "Akan kulihat lagi nanti, Sulli-ssi. Aku ada urusan penting,"

Sulli memandang kepergian Junmyeon. Ada rasa penasaran yang menguak di hatinya. Setelah Junmyeon agak menjauh dari pandangannya, Sulli menyusul mengikutinya. Di pikiran Sulli adalah sebuah topik yang bisa ia jadikan alasan akal bulusnya.

Junmyeon kini sampai di lobby kantor Lotte Fashion. Ia menuju resepsionis dan bertanya mana tamu yang ingin menemuinya tadi.

"Pria tadi sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu khusus tamu karyawan, Nona Suho," jawab salah satu resepsionis.

"Terima kasih," ujar Junmyeon dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan itu.

Junmyeon membuka kenop pintu ruang tunggu itu. Mencari-cari orang yang akan menemuinya itu. Yang tampak hanya satu orang yang menunggu di sana. Wajah yang tak asing bagi Junmyeon. Pria itu berpakaian simple. Kemeja bertuliskan 'World IT Volunteers' berwarna putih dan bergambar peta dunia yang melingkari bagian bahu baju pria itu. Tinggi pria itu sama seperti Junmyeon. Pria itu sedikit gendut dan berkacamata. Culun memang.

"Apa kau Kim Junmyeon, adikku?" tanya pria itu.

Junmyeon sedikit terpaku. "H-hyung?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada perempuan yang memanggilku hyung, haha.." Pria itu tertawa renyah. "Kukira setelah kau kabur dari rumah kau sudah tidak mengingatku lagi,"

Junmyeon maju mendekati pria yang ia panggil hyung itu. "Kim Wonyoung hyung... Tidak. Aku tidak melupakanmu, hyung..."

"Berarti kau masih sudi memberikanku pelukan?" Pria bernama Wonyoung itu merentangkan tangannya.

Junmyeon yang sudah 'mewek' itu memeluk erat kakak laki-lakinya itu. Rasa rindu menyeruak di dadanya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia karena mereka bisa bertemu secara langsung detik itu juga. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Junmyeon yang sudah menitikkan air mata itu melepas pelukannya pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak pantas memanggilmu hyung lagi, Wonyoung hyung haha..." Junmyeon terkekeh. "Kau terlihat lelah sekali, kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah saja?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Indonesia. Kau tahu sendiri kerjaanku seperti apa, Myeon," Wonyoung berkacak pinggang.

"K-kau masih bergabung di KIV? Sudah berapa negara yang kau kunjungi? Kau makin hitam saja, hahaha," Junmyeon mulai bergurau.

"Sialan kau haha," Wonyoung menjitak kepala Junmyeon. Mereka tertawa bersama. "Myeon... Kau tidak berubah,"

Junmyeon berhenti tertawa. "Apa maksudmu tidak berubah, hyung?"

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kau yang berwujud laki-laki,"

Junmyeon memicingkan matanya. "Benarkah begitu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau kau punya pacar dan mengetahui kalau kau itu dulunya laki-laki," jawab Wonyoung.

"Mengenai itu... Tidak usah kau bayangkan itu sudah terjadi, hyung,"

"Apa? Oh, berarti benar dugaanku,"

"Tapi dia tetap mencintaiku. Kupikir dia biseks,"

"Dia bukan biseks, Myeon. Kau telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, haha," Wonyoung terkekeh. "Kau tahu, kau memang terlihat seperti perempuan sekarang,"

"Tapi aku tetap khawatir, hyung. Ini bukan tentang pacarku itu, tapi tentang karirku," jawab Junmyeon, ia memelankan suaranya.

Wonyoung memandang adiknya itu datar. "Identitas palsu?"

"Bukan hanya itu..." Junmyeon menatap mata kakaknya. "Kau tahu, hyung? Terkadang identitasku sekarang telah mengubah semua hidupku. Hidup sebatang kara di kompleks perumahan menengah, makan sendiri, dan bahkan aku pernah jungkir balik mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Hanya karena apa, hyung? Ijazah dan daftar riwayat hidup yang tidak sinkron. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud,"

"Jenis kelamin," Wonyoung menjawab teka-teki Junmyeon. "Apa hanya aku yang masih melihatmu sebagai laki-laki? Laki-laki berpakaian formal dan berwibawa, blazer abu-abu, kemeja putih, syal panjang, rok selutut dan mewarnai rambutmu seperti ini, hahahaha..."

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Kau membuatku tertawa ya, hyung?"

"Ah... Aku malah ingin memiliki adik perempuan sekarang,"

"Ya! Hyung! Aku perempuan!" Junmyeon menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Wonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Oppa," Junmyeon tertawa. "Sial! Itu malah tidak cocok untukmu!"

"Cocok, kok!" Wonyoung meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Aku jadi ingat murid-muridku di Indonesia menyerbuku dan memanggil 'oppa oppa',"

"Itu karena mereka memang perempuan, oppa!" Junmyeon memukul bahu kakaknya.

Dua kakak-adik itu tertawa bersama. Dari luar ruangan itu, terlihat Sulli tengah mencoba mendengar percakapan mereka. Ruangan itu terbuat dari kaca, sehingga Sulli masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka walau hanya samar-samar. Dan dua kata yang sempat terekam di otak Sulli.

"Kim Junmyeon? Laki-laki?"

Sulli berjalan sedikit menjauh dari ruang tunggu. Berpikir. "Kenapa Suho dipanggil Junmyeon? Dan... Apa maksudnya dia laki-laki?"

Sulli kembali menguping di depan pintu ruang tunggu. Sementara Junmyeon dan Wonyoung masih bercengkrama di dalam sana. Suasana masih bahagia, sebelum akhirnya Junmyeon ingin berpamitan untuk kembali bekerja.

"Maaf, hyung. Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi. Pekerjaanku menumpuk. Kalau kau mau kau bisa mengunjungi rumahku. Akan kukirim lewat email. Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari Papa dan Mama, ya!" Junmyeon berpamitan.

"Sebelum kau pergi... Masih ada satu lagi pertanyaan untukmu, Myeon," Wonyoung menenteng tasnya.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Wonyoung. "Apa itu?"

Wonyoung mendekat ke arah adiknya itu. "Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kapan apanya?"

"Sampai kapan... Kau terus menjadi Kim Suho? Dan menjadi perempuan?"

Junmyeon membatu. Pertanyaan sulit.

Wonyoung menatap adiknya itu. "Kau, akan tetap menjadi perempuan? Beridentitas sebagai Kim Suho? Berpacaran dengan laki-laki?"

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam. "Ya,"

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang jahat padamu tahu kalau kau dulunya adalah laki-laki dan mempermalukanmu di depan semua orang?"

"Kuharap itu takkan terjadi, Wonyoung hyung," Junmyeon tersenyum getir. "Banyak dedikasi yang kuberikan di kantor ini. Teman-temanku banyak disini. Aku sudah memberikan seluruh kemampuanku. Kalau misalnya aku dipecat, aku akan dipecat secara terhormat. Mereka masih bisa menjadi temanku,"

Wonyoung mengusap-usap rambut blonde adiknya itu. "Aku sudah tahu alamat rumahmu. Tenang saja, Papa dan Mama tidak tahu aku kesini. Jaga kesehatanmu, Myeon,"

Setelah berkata demikian, Wonyoung menepuk pundak Junmyeon dan pergi dari ruang tunggu. Junmyeon masih mematung di sana. Berpikir. "Setidaknya ada satu keluarga yang masih sayang padaku walau aku sekarang menjadi perempuan,"

Kemudian ia pergi dari ruang tunggu. Sekitar 10 meter dari pintu, tampak Kris menunggunya. Junmyeon langsung menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya. Sulli masih berdiri di depan jendela ruang tunggu. Menatap Kris dan Junmyeon dari kejauhan. Di tangannya ada smartphone miliknya yang masih menyala. Setelah Kris dan Junmyeon pergi, Sulli menatap layar smartphonenya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Kim Junmyeon, anak dari Profesor Kim pemilik Chung-Ang University. Di sini terdaftar sebagai laki-laki. Oh, jadi kau berganti kelamin, Nona Suho?"

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

"... Aku galau, Baek..."

Junmyeon menghabiskan soju miliknya. Sementara Baekhyun, teman lamanya manggut-manggut. "Wonyoung hyung datang ke kantormu? Dan pertama kalinya melihat kau berdandan seperti perempuan?"

"Tepatnya dua kali," Junmyeon menyela. "Aku pernah berpapasan dengannya waktu aku membeli daging babi panggang. Aku berusaha menutupi identitasku saat ia memastikan bahwa aku Junmyeon, adiknya. Dan itu tepat sebulan sebelum ia pergi ke Indonesia,"

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau kau itu adiknya? Maksudku, dalam wujud perempuan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Insting seorang kakak, mungkin?" Junmyeon menuangkan sojunya lagi ke dalam gelas. "Entah dapat info darimana dia kalau aku bekerja di Lotte Fashion..."

"Kecanggihan teknologi, men!" Baekhyun meregangkan otot tangannya yang pegal. "Dimana saja ada internet. Sekalipun dia di Indonesia, ia masih bisa mengakses data kependudukan di Korea Selatan ini. Kan data kependudukan di Korea Selatan sudah dalam bentuk online,"

"Satu pertanyaanku, Baek," Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun. "Apa aku harus tetap menjadi perempuan dan dikenal sebagai Kim Suho?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak. "Aku sudah bilang padamu saat awal kau bertemu denganku sebagai perempuan. Itu pilihanmu. Jenis kelamin adalah hak asasi. Kau mendapatkan hakmu sebagai laki-laki, tapi kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi perempuan. Sebenarnya sia-sia hidupmu kalau kau memutuskan kembali seperti semula. Semuanya sudah terlanjur dijalani. Kau juga sudah punya pacar, bukan?"

Junmyeon termenung. "Benar,"

"Sekarang apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Yang kutakutkan...? Ada banyak sekali ketakutan, Baek,"

Baekhyun menopangkan dagunya. "Pernahkah kau sekali saja melihat para banci yang mangkal di tengah malam, atau menjelang malam di tempat-tempat prostitusi tertentu? Siang menjadi laki-laki dan malam menjadi perempuan. Dua kepribadian dalam satu hari. Sedangkan kau? Perempuan. Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi perempuan? Satu hari? Dua hari?"

"Satu setengah tahun, Baek," jawab Junmyeon.

"Nah!" Baekhyun menepuk tangannya satu kali. "Aku tak bisa memutuskan. Hanya kau yang bisa memutuskannya. Masalah dikucilkan dan dipermalukan, itu urusan belakangan. Berapa orang yang sayang padamu, Myeon? Kau juga bilang ada kakak-adik yang menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Ada aku disini. Hyungmu juga tahu masalahmu,"

Junmyeon masih termenung. "Aku takut akan karirku selama ini, Baek..."

"Karir? Heh..." Baekhyun mendesis. "Tidak ada hubungannya antara jenis kelamin dan karirmu bodoh! Jika kau dipecat dari perusahaan besar itu maka kau bisa balas dendam, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu dengan membuat perusahaan baru,"

"Karir sangat berhubungan dengan kehidupan sosial! Apa kau pikir dengan identitasku yang baru ini aku bisa tenang? Dan kau pikir... Membuat suatu perusahaan fashion itu mudah?" Junmyeon menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Tidak sama sekali..." Junmyeon mengecilkan suaranya.

"Kau tahu kebohongan akan terbongkar. Benar begitu, Myeon?" Baekhyun duduk tenang, walaupun sedikit takut akan kemarahan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengusap kepalanya. Ingin dia menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia sudah tak bisa berbohong lagi. Ia lelah. Wajah Junmyeon memerah sembari ia terus meminum sojunya. Ia mungkin sedikit mabuk, walau otaknya terus memaksa tidak akan mabuk. Baekhyun hanya menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan kasihan. Junmyeon sudah sedikit stres akan kehidupannya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengantar Junmyeon pulang saat Junmyeon benar-benar mabuk.

Saat Junmyeon dan Baekhyun keluar dari rumah makan pinggir jalan itu, ada laki-laki berpakaian formal dan berkacamata hitam mengamati kepergian mereka berdua. Ia lalu menelepon seseorang. Ditunggunya telepon masuk dari seberang.

"Nona Sulli, aku sudah merekam percakapan mereka berdua. Saya akan mengirim rekaman itu lewat email anda," ujar laki-laki itu.

Sementara Sulli yang menerima telepon dari laki-laki tadi pun menyeringai dari atas gedung kantor Lotte Fashion lantai 2. "Akan kutunggu. Sebentar lagi, Kim Junmyeon akan merasakan malu yang sangat hebat..."

.

?

.

Junmyeon baru saja membuka mata. Ia melihat dirinya ada di kamar rumahnya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia masih memakai pakaian kerja. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Pusing sekali. Ia pasti mabuk berat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Myeon?"

Suara itu membuat Junmyeon membuka matanya kembali. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Pemilim suara itu Kris. Kris sedang memperhatikan Junmyeon dengan menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan. Wajahnya datar namun hangat. Seutas senyum terukir dari bibir pemuda jangkung itu sedetik kemudian. "Apa kau terlalu tertekan? Sampai mabuk begini?"

"K-kris? Sedang apa kau di rumahku?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku berpapasan denganmu dan temanmu di depan rumah. Lalu kuantar kau sampai ke kamar. Aku tak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian," jawab Kris seadanya.

Junmyeon berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Memang ia minum dengan Baekhyun sepulang kerja. Ternyata ia mabuk berat. Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya. "Maaf membuatmu repot, Kris,"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf," Kris tersenyum.

Junmyeon menatap Kris, kemudia ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Kris. Ia menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Kris. Memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda itu. Kris membalasnya dengan mengusap punggung Junmyeon.

"Kris. Apa menurutmu aku harus tetap begini?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?" tanya Kris balik.

"Menjadi Kim Suho. Menjadi perempuan. Menjadi karyawan tetap Lotte Fashion. Aku cukup lelah, Kris..." jawab Junmyeon.

"Apa kau mau kembali lagi menjadi laki-laki?"

"Tidak, Kris,"

"Lalu?"

"Bukan masalah kembali lagi menjadi laki-laki... Tapi aku takut. Aku takut ada orang yang mengetahui identitas asliku, lalu aku dikucilkan. Kau tahu akan pandangan orang-orang tentang transgender, bukan?" Junmyeon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris.

"Buktinya aku tidak. Aku tetap mencintaimu walau aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya..." Kris menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku, Kris..." Junmyeon kembali memeluk erat Kris.

Tapi Kris melepas pelukan Junmyeon dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju meja kerja Junmyeon yang biasanya dipakai untuk mendesain sketsa pakaian. Ia mencari sesuatu di tumpukan kertas di meja itu. Junmyeon hanya menatap Kris dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar bangkit duduk di tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian, Kris kembali ke tempat tidur dengan membawa map berwarna merah. Junmyeon terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa Kris. Itu...

"Ijazah dan daftar pelamarmu, Myeon," Kris kembali berbaring di sebelah Junmyeon.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Maaf.." Kris menyela Junmyeon. "Mengenai keputusanmu, kau bisa melihat kembali apa yang kau lakukan dengan ijazah dan daftar pelamar ini,"

"Aku mengganti jenis kelaminku dengan perempuan," jawab Junmyeon.

"Bawa map ini ke kantor setiap hari. Jika kau tidak ingin mengambil resiko, kau bisa mengajukan pengunduran diri ke ibuku dengan membawa ini dan berkata jujur padanya. Hanya dia yang tahu masalahmu, jadi kau bisa mengundurkan diri dengan selamat.." jelas Kris.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau aku masih ingin bekerja di Lotte Fashion? Kau tahu, butuh perjuangan untuk masuk kesana Kris," sela Junmyeon.

Kris menatap Junmyeon. "Semoga saja kau masih dianggap sebagai perempuan, Myeon.."

Junmyeon membuka map itu. Ijazah kelulusannya dari universitas. Ia menatap kolom jenis kelamin di ijazah itu. Sebuah correction tape tempel bertuliskan perempuan. Correction tape itu sedikit terlepas di bagian ujungnya. Junmyeon termenung. Ada benarnya kata Kris. Ia menutup lembar map itu, kemudian menatap Kris. Kris juga menatap Junmyeon. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tatapan mereka penuh arti. Kris mengusap rambut blonde terang milik Junmyeon.

"Aku akan meminta izin ke ibuku kalau kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini," ucap Kris.

Junmyeon memeluk erat Kris.

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Junmyeon masuk kerja seperti biasa. Namun saat ia sampai di lobby, ia melihat ada kerumunan karyawan yang memadati mading kantor. Karena penasaran, Junmyeon pun mendekati kerumunan itu. Junmyeon bertanya pada salah satu karyawan. "Permisi, ada pengumuman apa di mading itu?"

"Daftar orang hilang. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya ataupun melihatnya di kantor ini. Dia laki-laki, tapi berubah jadi perempuan.." jawab karyawan itu.

"Hah? Berubah jadi perempuan?" Junmyeon bingung.

"Tidak tahu. Di keterangan bawah foto sih begitu. Laki-laki itu mirip denganmu, Suho-ssi..." jawab karyawan itu lagi, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Mirip dengannya? Perasaan Junmyeon tidak enak. Ia memutuskan untuk menerobos kerumunan dan mencoba melihat foto orang yang terpampang di mading kantor. Saat ia berhasil menerobis kerumunan, ia terkejut dengan foto yang ditempel di mading itu. Foto masa lalunya.

"_**DICARI**__. Kim Junmyeon. Telah hilang satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jenis kelamin laki-laki, tapi berubah menjadi perempuan. Jika menemukan orang yang persis dengan foto di atas, segera hubungi Prof. Kim..._"

Junmyeon diam. Membatu. Ada yang mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Dalam hatinya, tidak mungkin kakak laki-lakinya itu melakukan ini semua walaupun baru bertemu kembali seminggu yang lalu. Junmyeon memilih kabur dari kerumunan dengan berjalan biasa, walaupun hatinya sangat kecewa. Rahasia terbesarnya perlahan terbongkar. Ia buru-buru memasuki lift dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir.

Setelah lift tertutup, Sulli berjalan melewati lift. Menyeringai menang. Kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya yang berdering. "Halo, Sehun-ah..."

"..."

"Oh? Kau tidak tahu? Kantor sedang libur sehari.."

"..."

"Aku tidak sedang di kantor. Coba kau tanya Suho, kalau kau tak percaya..."

"..."

"Model-model juga libur, pokoknya semua karyawan disini libur satu hari. Termasuk... Siapa model dari China itu? ...ah ya! Tao..."

"..."

"Baiklah.. Selamat menjalani liburanmu, Nona Oh..."

Sulli menutup teleponnya.

.

?

.

Junmyeon menatap map merah yang ia bawa. Map ijazah dan daftar pelamarnya. Ia selalu bawa map itu selama srminggu ini. Ia selalu teringat akan kata Kris. Hati dan pikirannya sedang berperang. Ia masih ingin mengabdi di kantor yang sangat ia banggakan ini. Tapi di sisi lain, dirinya terancam. Terancam dengan jati dirinya yang perlahan terbongkar. Sahabatnya, Sehun juga tidak masuk kantor, entah kenapa. Bahkan Tao pun tidak ada di kantor karena semua model Lotte Fashion libur. Kepada siapa ia akan minta pendapat dan masukan?

"Pagi, Bos!"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Junmyeon. "Oh... Sulli-ssi?"

"Hari ini kelihatannya Bos tidak semangat. Bos sakit?"

"Tidak kok, Sulli-ssi..."

"Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku..." Sulli ingin menarik perhatian Junmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sulli-ssi..." Junmyeon mendekap erat map merahnya. "Aku... Sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin gejala maag..."

Sulli menempelkan kepalanya di sekat pembatas. "Kau sudah tahu mading kantor hari ini tidak, Bos?"

"Mading kantor?" Junmyeon was-was. "Orang hilang itu?"

"Iya. Kasihan ya, hilang selama hampir dua tahun. Entah dimana ia sekarang. Keluarganya pasti masih berusaha mencarinya.."

"Iya... Kasihan sekali..." Junmyeon berusaha memperlihatkan tampang kasihan.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa orang itu mirip denganmu, Bos?"

Junmyeon diam seketika. Sulli masih membulatkan matanya polos. Junmyeon menatap Sulli. "Mi-mirip denganku? Ah tidak mungkin..."

"Benar, Bos. Karyawan disini sepakat bahwa orang itu mirip denganmu..."

Junmyeon tersenyum getir. "Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas. Itu tidak penting, Sulli-ssi.."

"Iya.. Tidak penting. Tapi boleh aku curhat sedikit, Bos?" tanya Sulli.

"Apa?"

"Kalau keterangan daftar orang hilang itu tertulis 'laki-laki yang berubah menjadi perempuan', berarti ia masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Sebagai perempuan. Kalau misalnya orang-orang tahu kalau orang hilang itu sebenarnya adalah laki-laki, bagaimana respon orang-orang?" jelas Sulli.

Junmyeon diam. Kembali membatu dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Sulli hanya tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Bos. Curhatanku lebih tidak penting. Baiklah aku akan kembali bekerja..."

Setelah Sulli kembali ke mejanya, Junmyeon berpikir. "Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengundurkan diri..."

.

?

.

"Apa ini, Suho-ssi?" tanya Presdir Wu.

Junmyeon terdiam. Lalu menjawabnya dengan singkat. "Surat pengunduran diri saya, Presdir,"

"Mengundurkan diri?"

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama bekerja disini..."

"Apa fasilitas disini kurang memuaskan untukmu, Suho-ssi? Atau ada karyawan yang mengganggumu?" tanya Presdir Wu.

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis. "Bukan itu. Saya senang dengan fasilitas kantor ini. Tapi... Saya sudah membohongi diri saya sendiri. Saya lebih baik meninggalkan pekerjaan saya di kantor ini dan saya bisa keluar dari kantor ini secara terhormat..."

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Suho-ssi.." Presdir Wu kebingungan.

"Apa.. Presdir masih punya daftar pelamar saya saat pertama kali melamar kerja?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Akan kuambilkan di ruang data. Tapi Suho-ssi..."

"Maafkan saya, Presdir," Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Anda adalah Presdir terbaik yang pernah saya temui. Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan kebaikan hati Anda. Alasan saya keluar dari Lotte Fashion adalah... Anda bisa bandingkan isi map merah itu dengan daftar pelamar saya..."

Junmyeon pergi dari ruangan Presdir. Presdir Wu masih bingung dengan semua pernyataan keluar Junmyeon. Segera ia memanggil suruhannya untuk mengambil data pelamar kerja atas nama Kim Suho. Dengan cekatan, suruhan itu telah mendapatkan apa yang diminta Presdir Wu. Ia membuka map merah dari Junmyeon. Surat pernyataan pengunduran diri. Dan dibaliknya ada ijazah dan beberapa data asli milik Junmyeon. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Correction tape tempel di bagian jenis kelamin. Ia membuka correction tape yang bertuliskan 'perempuan' itu dengan hati-hati. Ia terkejut dengan tulisan yang tertutup correction tape itu.

.

_Laki-laki_

.

Ia membandingkan ijazah itu dengan ijazah yang selama ini disimpan di kantor. Presdir Wu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Dia berbohong pada semua orang bahwa dia sebenarnya laki-laki..."

.

.

.

Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

.

.

Junmyeon turun dari tangga penghubung lobby dan lantai 1. Semua karyawan Lotte Fashion berkumpul di sana dan menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan menghina. Junmyeon hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Melewati kerumunan karyawan itu. Kata-kata hina keluar dari karyawan Lotte Fashion.

"Dasar pembohong,"

"Kau pikir kau cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Laki-laki macam apa dia? Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Menjijikkan. Aku pikir dia orang yang baik. Ternyata derajatnya sama dengan pelacur.."

Junmyeon berjalan cepat menghindari kerumunan karyawan yang menghinanya. Perkiraannya salah. Ia terlambat. Semua orang tahu akan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi saat ia akan hampir sampai pintu keluar, ia terhalang oleh seseorang.

"Eh? Bos?"

Suara itu. Sulli.

"Su-sulli..."

"Bos kenapa? Kenapa acak-acakan begitu?"

"Jangan panggil aku Bos lagi, Sulli-ssi. Aku bukan atasanmu lagi," jelas Junmyeon.

Sulli menyeringai tipis. Tapi ia tetap berakting. "B-bos ... Kenapa?"

"Maaf, Sulli-ssi. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini," Junmyeon ingin pergi dari Sulli.

Namun ada satu karyawan kantor Lotte Fashion yang berseru. "Hey, Sulli-ssi? Bukankah semua ini idemu? Lihat! Si transgender itusudah pergi..."

Junmyeon berhenti berjalan tepat setelah karyawan laki-laki itu selesai bicara. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sulli yang membelakanginya. Jadi... Poster orang hilang itu...

"Sulli.. Kau.."

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan ini semua?"

Junmyeon hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Kenapa..."

"Ini adalah balas dendamku. Kau sudah mengambil jabatanku sebagai captain desainer Lotte Fashion! Ini adalah balasan yang sesuai dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan..." Sulli melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Junmyeon hanya diam. Hanya mengatakan satu kalimat. "Terima kasih..."

"Apa? Terima kasih?" Sulli terkekeh.

"Terima kasih sudah berusaha menyingkirkanku," Kemudian Junmyeon pergi dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Sulli tersenyum. "Sama-sama..."

Junmyeon keluar gedung itu. Di luar sudah ada Kris yang menunggunya. "Myeon... Kenapa kau pulang cepat?"

Saat Kris berusaha merangkul Junmyeon, Junmyeon sudah menepis tangan Kris. "Jangan dekati aku..."

"Myeon? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau mencintai manusia hina sepertiku?"

"Myeon.. K-kau..."

"AKU MANUSIA HINA, KRIS! APA KAU SUDI DENGAN PEREMPUAN HINA SEPERTIKU? AKU TAK PANTAS DENGAN SEMUANYA... SILAHKAN MENJAUH DARIKU KARENA AKU LAKI-LAKI..."

Setelah Junmyeon membentak pada Kris, ia langsung pergi begitu saja dari Kris. Kris membatu di tempat. Masalah besar telah menimpa Junmyeon. Rahasia besar Junmyeon telah terbongkar di kantor. Kris menatap salah satu karyawan di lobby kantor.

.

_Sulli_

.

"Dia pasti dalang dari semua ini.."

.

?

.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menangis keras. Tepat di depan pagar rumahnya, Luhan dan Xiumin menunggunya. Xiumin yang pertama menyadari kedatangan Junmyeon. Xiumin merasa ada yang janggal dari penampilan Junmyeon. Acak-acakan. Rambut blondenya terurai bebas menutupi wajahnya.

Saat Junmyeon mendekat ke arah mereka, Xiumin yang pertama menyambutnya. "Myeon? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Junmyeon kembali menangis keras. Ia memeluk Xiumin dengan erat. Menangis di sana. "Min unnie... Min unnie..."

"Hey.. Hey. Ada apa denganmu? Apa pria China itu menyakitimu?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Hancur sudah semua jalan impianku, Unnie..."

"Myeon.." Luhan mendekati dua perempuan itu. "Tenangkan dirimu. Lalu kau bisa cerita pada kami. Ayo, mampir ke rumah kami dulu..."

"Hiks hiks hiks... Aku mau pulang saja.. Aku pusing, aku tertekan, Lu.."

"Iya tapi tidak bisa cerita disini, Myeon. Kau tahu? Kau perempuan yang kuat, Myeon.."

Junmyeon berhenti menangis. Melepas pelukannya dari Xiumin dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. "Lu... Kau masih menganggapku perempuan? Sementara mereka semua telah menghinaku! Semuanya hancur, Lu.. Hancur..."

"Mereka?" Xiumin mencerna kata-kata Junmyeon. "Oh tidak. Identitas asli Junmyeon terungkap..."

Junmyeon melangkah menjauh dari kakak-beradik itu dan masuk ke rumahnya. Pagar dan pintu utama rumahnya dikunci rapat setelah ia memasukinya. Xiumin dan Luhan berusaha masuk ke rumah Junmyeon. Bahkan Luhan sempat berpikir untuk memanjat pagar. Namun percuma karena ujung atas pagar rumah Junmyeon sangat tajam.

"Myeon.. Myeon buka pintunya.. Kita bisa menceritakannya secara baik-baik..." Xiumin berteriak.

"Pergi!" Junmyeon membalas teriakan Xiumin.

Luhan menenangkan Xiumin. Mengelus punggung adiknya itu. "Dia sedang tertekan. Biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu..."

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama, dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan menuju rumah Junmyeon. Mereka berpapasan dengan Xiumin dan Luhan. Xiumin dan Luhan terkejut akan kedatangan dua orang ini. Mereka berdua memakai baju bebas. Sehun dan Tao.

"Xiumin unnie.. Lama tak jumpa," sapa Sehun.

Xiumin menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. "Jangan basa-basi kau Sehun.."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu, Unnie?"

"Jangan pura-pura baik padaku. Kau sudah menyakiti Junmyeon!"

"Pura-pura? Menyakiti Junmyeon?" Sehun menatap Tao, memberi isyarat apakah Tao tahu masalah yang dibicarakan Xiumin. Tao menaikkan bahunya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kalian! Kalian sengaja membuat Junmyeon, atau yang kalian sebut Suho itu keluar dari Lotte Fashion, kan?" Kemarahan Xiumin meledak.

"Lho... Suho nuna kenapa? Bukankah hari ini kantor libur?" Tao bertanya dengan polosnya. "Sehun bilang satu hari ini kantor libur. Semua karyawan libur sehari. Tapi... Kenapa Suho nuna bisa keluar dari Lotte Fashion?"

Luhan sudah merasa bahwa Sehun dan Tao memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Luhan kembali menenangkan Xiumin. "Min.. Sudahlah. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Mereka juga tidak memakai seragam kantor..."

"A-ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Kita bisa bicara ini semua di rumahku..."

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

.

.

Tinggal dua chapter lagi~! Atau sekalian bikin satu chapter ya? Kalian boleh milih. Sad ending atau happy ending.

Sebelumnya Ira minta maaf atas keterlambatan update FF ini yang sudah berminggu-minggu lebih. Jadwal sekolah Ira padat banget! Kadang sabtu minggu aja dibuat ngerjain PR, waktu istirahat hampir gak ada. Nulis ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu. Jadi maafkan Ira yang terlambat update FF ini.

Untuk chapter depan, juga telat ya. Ira mau selesain project FF oneshoot Ira. Rencananya mau post di blog pribadi Ira, terus kalau ada waktu mau Ira kirim ke salah satu majalah. Bukan FF yaoi kok, kalo FF yaoi mah Ira bakalan diprotes sama orang banyak wkwkwkwk..

Maaf Ira gak sempet balesin review kalian karena Ira sedang ngejar waktu deadline. Terima kasih selalu menunggu perkembangan FF Eyes, Nose, Lips..

.

.

Salam xoxo


End file.
